Sorry,Did you say Isabel Swan?
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: Set in New moon after Edward Leaves. After Edward leaves what do you think will happen if Bella befriends the forks kids instead of Jake? A year later, The cullens return to find a very different Bella, or should i say isabel? my second fanfic. Review !
1. Prologue: A Change

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Prologue: A change **

**A/N: Well guys, here's my second fan fiction, don't worry; I'm still updating Sienna's secret (my first fanfiction) but I just got this awesome idea for the story! By the way if you don't already realize this, it's set in new moon about a year after Edward (*sigh*) leaves Bella.**

**Anyway enough of me going on and on… eNjOy!!! And pretty plz: Review!!! **

**Lily CullenBlack xox**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The first few months after Edward left me were like hell. The true definition of hell. I was thrown into an abyss of loneliness and pain. Even the mention of his name, or anything that reminded me of him or his family set me off into a new depression. He left me. He deprived me of the life I had chosen. The future I had hoped for, and come to love. The first few weeks, I would not talk to anyone. I just sat in my room, staring at the wall in my room in shock. I couldn't and wouldn't believe he would leave me after all we had been through. After the pain I went through with James and all those terrible nomads.

He created in my heart deep wounds. Wounds that would never heal. A wound that would never be patched up. At least that's what I thought. Until one morning changed it all. That morning I was able to go to sleep with a smile on my face, knowing that someone cared about me. Someone loved me again when I had been thrown away like an unwanted puppy.

**Flash Back **

_I was sitting at the lunch table at school on my own. I kept my eyes on my food while I was eating and when I was done I stared out of the window, a vacant expression on my face. The same thing I'd been doing for a long time. The next second, a tray plopped down next to mine. I stared at it for a few seconds, my mind blank. _

_Jessica sat down next to me and gave me a big smile. I was so shocked I just stared at her for a few seconds then I forced my ' smile' muscles to move. They hadn't been used for a long time. Ever since… I shuddered; I didn't even want to remember. I smiled weakly at my classmate. Lauren came and sat on my other side. 'Hey Bella' She told me, smiling too._

_I didn't reply. What was going on here? Was I on Punk'd or something? Any second now they would be burst out laughing in my face. I paused waiting for it to happen. It didn't. Seconds later, Eric, Mike, Angela, Ben and Tyler took a seat at our table. Why were they being so nice to me? After ignoring me for such a long time? At least I think it was a long time… I didn't really take much notice of the time. _

_'So Bella, How are you feeling?' Jessica asked me. My tongue muscle started to move. Not very much. But it was a start. 'Um. Not good' I told her honestly. Mike spoke up, ' Is this all coz of Cullen? I could kill him for doing this to you!' He said in a loud voice. My stomach burned at the mention of his name. Ouch. _

_My heart and soul longed for him. They belonged to him. I was nothing without him. I clutched my stomach in pain. 'What's wrong?' Angela asked me, concern clear on her face.' Nothing Angela' I told her, forcing a smile across my face even though that was the last thing I'd wanted to do right now. She seemed convinced though and turned to Ben and started talking to him about the math homework or something. Um, hello? Was there any? _

_'So Bella, We're having a party today in celebration. Principal Greene has decided to consider our request for a cheerleading squad and some sports teams!! Wanna come?' Lauren asked me. Why the hell are you being so pleasant Lauren? I'm sure you hate my guts. I was so not in the mood to party though. Then again if I went, it would get Charlie off my case. He was lately threatening me to send me to Phoenix and bla bla bla unless I started taking part in social activities. This party sure was one hell of a social activity._

_I nodded, ' sure' Lauren beamed at me. 'So, after school can you come over to mine?' She asked me. I nodded again. 'Great' Jessica said, taking a sip of her soda. I remember smiling weakly at her and then the bell for lunch period to end rang. I can't really remember anything more about that day until the party._

_After school we dropped my truck off at home and I told Charlie where I was going. He was thrilled of course, at the thought of me hanging out anywhere except alone in my room and told me to stay out as late as I wanted. I then threw my bag into my room, and grabbed my purse, and then headed out to Laurens pink Cadillac where Lauren was waiting._

_First, we went to pick up Jessica from her house, and then it was a 2 minute drive to Laurens house. I didn't realize she lived that close to my house. Then again, I had never really had a proper conversation with Lauren, let alone did I know where she lived. 'So where's Ange?' I asked, in my perkiest voice. Jessica shrugged, ' Um. She'll come later' I nodded and Lauren pulled up in front of a small detached bungalow. _

_'We're here!' She cried, in an excited voice. She then got out of the car and opened the door for me and Lauren. I got out surveying the landscape. A small house with a giant garden surrounding it. Party stuff were set up in the corner. 'Let's go up and get ready!' Jess said, eagerly. She had a bag of clothes in her hand. _

_Lauren smiled and pulled my hand. She dragged me into her house, Jess following and we went into her room, which was the first room on the right. It was a surprisingly big room considering the size of the house. It was painted with hot pink walls. A bunk bed was set up in the corner and a computer on it's other side. A giant expensive looking CD player filled up the other corner. My stomach ached as I remembered that he had loved music. _

_I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as Jess pulled her dress out of her bag and went into Laurens small en suite bathroom to change. Lauren however went to her wardrobe ruffled into it for a few minutes and threw a dress at me. I caught it. 'Um. I'm okay thanks' Lauren gave me a look, ' Bella this is a party.' I smiled, ' Yep. I know but im dressed okay' I gestured to my jeans and faded sweater. Lauren gave me a pleading look. 'Please. You'll look fabulous!' She told me, pulling out another dress for herself. I sighed. She headed out of the room,' I'll leave you to get dressed' She called, closing the door behind her._

_I looked at the dress in my hands. It was purple and kind of low cut. It was like Alice's ' Barbie Bella' all over again. Ouch. There goes my stomach again. Then I got angry. At myself. At them. At him in particular. Ouch. Why the hell does he have this effect on me? Why am I moping over him? He's the one who left. He could be out partying with hot vampires, for all I know right at this second, with not a care in the world. _

_Maybe he's forgotten about me. What if he's got a new girlfriend or 'mate' or whatever the hell their called and I'm just a distant memory? He could be going ' Ha, Bella Swan. No, I don't remember her. Who was she again?' My blood boiled at the thought._

_I was furious. Why should he get to enjoy life? I only had one, he was immortal. It was his fault for leaving. Why should I have to be the one who has to wallow in pain like a lovesick teenager? Wait a second, I was a lovesick teenager. But I don't have to act that way…_

_At that minute, I decided that Edward, ow, Cullen was my past. I was in the present and I was gonna live my life and have fun too. It will be as if he never existed. Ha, I'm quoting the past. He said that. Who cares? For all I care, I could never have met him. I slipped on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Whoa, it was so not me. Great! That's exactly what I needed. A new personality. Someone who was post- Edward Cullen. A new girl. The new Bella Swan._

_Somebody knocked on the door. Lauren and Jess came in. Jess dressed in a white sleeveless mini dress and Lauren in a pink off- the shoulder number. 'Whoa, Bella! You look great!' Lauren praised me. 'So do you!' I pointed at them both. I practiced my 'new-I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world' smile._

_'Ok. Time for hair and make-up' Jess squealed, rushing over to Laurens dresser. 'Sure!' I said, as me and Lauren headed over to her and started getting ready for the party._

**End of Flash Back**

Now I'm best friends with Jess, Lauren, Eric, Mike, Tyler and the rest. They are the best friends a girl could ever have. They will never leave me. Not like the Cullen's. I'm not even pained saying their name anymore. Angela's not really our friend anymore because of a little encounter me, Jess and Angela had with her precious Ben, who is undoubtedly the biggest nerd alive.. I miss her though. Seriously, she was a good friend. We started the cheerleading squad, after Principal Greene finally agreed, and I was voted to be head cheerleader and I'm dating Mike, who I truly adore.

It's as if the Cullen's never existed in my life, though I do remember them sometimes. When I see a guy with copper colored hair or a shopping obsessed girl at Port Angeles, or even when I get a paper cut. But I remember the time I spent with them as a dream, a fantasy not a reality. I have accepted, after a year's time, that they are not part of my life anymore and moved on to be a different girl. A down to earth girl.

I'm assertive now and totally self confident. I believe in myself and in my accomplishments. I can say without bragging that I'm the most popular, most envied girl in Forks high. I'm no Bella Swan anymore. I'm popular glamorous Isabel. Isabel Swan. The new and improved me.

**A/N: so guys what did you think? Love it or hate it?? Plz leave Ur feedback!!!!!! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update ch1 ASAP!! But plz review so that I know that someone is actually reading, Thanks a million: D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any movies, songs, tv shows or brands mentioned in my chapter!!! **

**Lily CullenBlack xox**


	2. Isabel Swan

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 1: Isabel Swan**

**A/N: ****So here it is. Chapter 1. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for like a week or something. I was just so busy with school and everything…anyway enough of my chitchat…**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and kindly leave ur reviews in the comment box! oh and thnx to BlackaddictReader, AnonymousNerd  
Emma-MasenCullen and violet for commenting.... u made my day!! and of course thanks to all the people who added my story to their favorites or alerts.. u ruleee :D **

**Hugs… **

**Lily CullenBlack**

**Bella (sorry, Isabel's) P.O.V **

I groaned as the alarm clock rang. I had so not gotten my required hours of sleep. I was up until like 4 o'clock convincing Lauren not to break up with her long term boyfriend, Tyler who she was convinced she didn't love anymore though it was really obvious she did.

I hopped out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to wash my face. I did my morning face wash, and gave my newly highlighted hair a brush. I now have caramel colored streaks in my dark brown hair. I then flipped it over my shoulder and smiled at my reflection in the mirror for a second, then I headed back into my room to get dressed.

I put on my FHS (Forks High School) black and silver cheerleading uniform which consisted of a black and silver minidress and a matching hair ribbon. We only have to wear the uniform on the days, like today, when we have cheerleading practice after school, though we usually wear them everyday. The 'we' being Me, Lauren and Jess of course.

I threw on my favorite black converse high tops and added a slick of clear lip-gloss to my lips, some mascara, and a squirt of perfume. Then I ruffled my long wavy hair, grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs to where Charlie was sitting at the table, which was really unusual. He usually left before I even woke up, which was pretty late. I barely even make it to school on time.

'Hey Charlie' I said, strutting into the kitchen. I headed over to the fridge, opened it and peered inside. I quickly grabbed a 'slimfast' and closed the fridge again. Charlie grunted, ' Hey Bel-Isabel' He told me, quietly as he kept focused on the newspaper he was reading.

I absolutely hate the name Bella now; instead I go by the name Isabel. Lauren says its cooler, and I think so too. Besides 'Bella' reminds me of the past. The past I really don't want to remember. Sure, I had accepted they had left, but it was still hard to think about it. Why am I thinking about it now, then? I thought with a small chuckle. God, I was so weird sometimes.

I then shoved the slimfast into my bag pack, which was thankfully empty due to the fact that I totally blew off last night's homework for a 'Legally Blonde' movie marathon on. I can totally relate to Elle. Sure, I'm not blonde but I know what it feels like to be stereotyped. And her ex boyfriend is cute.

I then waved to Charlie, who didn't even notice, and headed outside to wait for Lauren to come and pick me up like she did every morning since we decided that the truck is a public embarrassment and I could not be seen in it around people. I leaned against the wall as her pink Cadillac pulled into our driveway.

'Hey Laury!' I called to her, as I approached the car. She was dressed in the same dress and me, because of course she and Jess were on the cheerleading squad with me and about 9 other girls. I climbed next to her into the car and closed the door. Then she drove off, the surroundings whizzing by as we headed towards school.

'So what did you decide to do with Tyler?' I asked, playing with my hair in the rearview mirror. She sighed, 'I don't know. Things are getting really boring' I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, ' how?' I asked. 'Well when we went out last night before I called you that is, we had barely anything to talk about in the date, there were like tons of awkward silences' she said, sadly.

'Hmm' I mumbled, not really interested. Tyler and Lauren have are always breaking up and getting back together. They have a totally on-off romance, like Seth and Summer in the OC, I suppose. For Lauren and Tyler, it was just a routine they followed. I didn't even try to keep track.

She pulled up at the school and I hopped out. 'Hey Isabel' Some girls greeted as I walked passed them. 'Um. Hello guys' I gave them this totally big smile. Then I waved to them, linked arms with Lauren and we walked towards the school, people greeting us every so often on the way in.

Mike, Tyler and Jess were waiting for us by the school entrance.' Baby!' Mike said, coming over to give me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged him back. It felt really warm as he held me close. Not like when _he _used to hug me. 'So babe, you in for dinner and a movie?' He asked me, putting his arm around my waist.

I pouted at him. This was a move I'd learned from the excessive number of teen movies which had cheerleaders' in. I'd become very good at it too. 'But I have cheerleading practice' I said, blinking my mascara coated eyelashes at him. 'I have soccer too, but I meant afterwards.' I nodded, ' Ok.'

I looked around. Lauren and the rest had walked off. They must have got sick of the conversation. I couldn't blame them. It sort of was revolving around me and Mike. 'Great. Um. Isabel? We're gonna be late. Come on' He told me. I nodded and we walked into school hand in hand.

'Hey Isabel' A guy from the soccer team called. 'Hi' I told him, feeling embarrassed for not remembering his name. He wolf whistled as we continued walking. 'Hey!' Mike shouted, irritated. I giggled as we walked to our first class, which was English Language. I sat next to Mike at the back of the classroom. Jessica and Lauren were in the seats in front of us.

I waved to them as I sat down. They smiled back at me. Then Miss Brown, the English teacher, was droning on and on about gerunds or something. 'You look hot today' Mike whispered to me. I smiled, 'Aww. That's so sweet, you too!' He smiled back. 'So what movie do you wanna see?' He whispered. 'Um. Anything as long as I'm with you' I said, trying to be the 'sweet' girlfriend.

'erm… Miss Swan? Can you tell me where the gerund in the sentence is?' Miss Brown called. I quickly turned to the board. 'um…' Mike shot me a 'sorry' kind of look. I guess I was on my own then. 'I don't have a clue' I said, honestly. 'And why is that?' Miss Brown asked, in this really annoying tone of voice. She didn't even give me a chance to answer.

'Oh yes, because you were whispering sweet nothings to Mr. Newton' She accused, with a smug look on her tiny face. You don't know how much I wanted to shatter it and throw away each piece in a country. The class giggled, but I didn't even blush. It wasn't really that embarrassing and besides I didn't care what people thought anymore. To hell with them!

'Yes, I was actually. Do you have a problem with that? For god's sake, it's a free world!' I told her truthfully, once the giggles had died down. Her face went purple, in rage. 'No attitude, Missy. Detention today' She shouted at me. I groaned, 'I have cheerleading practice' She rolled her eyes. 'Fine, tomorrow but don't forget or you'll have detention for a week!' She warned. I groaned again, 'ok' I rolled my eyes at Mike as Miss Brown went on to explain gerund phrases. Who the hell cared what gerunds were? What does the word even mean?

Finally class ended and after it we sat through a boring algebra lesson with Mr. Kleen. Then it was time for lunch. We sat down at our regular table; the big one in the middle. Some of the jocks and cheerleaders sometimes sat with us. I headed over to the lunch line, Jess followed.

'God, I can't believe you got detention, Izz' Jess told me, as I took a tray. I shrugged, ' I know. Miss Brown sucks!' I said, picking up a green salad and a diet coke. Then I put them on my tray. 'You can say that again.' Jess said. We then headed over to the cashier to pay for our lunches. We paid and headed back to the table. I sat down next to Mike. 'Izzy! I totally can't believe you got detention!' He cried. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of salad. 'Why does everyone keep saying that? Guys. I'm not such a goody two shoes- not anymore anyway!' I told them, reaching for my bag and pulling out my 'slimfast' out of my bag, and sucking on it.

'So, guys who's up for the disco tonight?' Jess asked, sipping her apple juice. Lauren smiled, 'Count me in'. I shook my head, ' Um. I won't be able to. Mike and I have a date!' I shot him a smile. He smiled back and put his arm around my waist. 'Oh, Izz. No. Please, you have to come. It won't be any fun without you! You can come after!' She pleaded. I nodded, ' maybe, but I don't know if Charlie will be ok with the whole disco night club thing.' Lauren rolled her eyes, ' Well you do the three major 'get what you want methods': convince, beg or argue!' She said, counting them off on her fingers.

I giggled, ' I'll try!' I smiled at my friends. 'So what are you gonna wear?' I asked them. Lauren smiled back at me, ' um. I'll wear my gold mini dress and go-go boots!' She said. I nodded, ' What bout you, Jess?' She thought for a second, ' I think my hot pink dress. The one I wore to Joanna's Bat Mitzvah last year'. Joanna was a cheerleader with us on the squad. 'It's cute! Anyway, guys I'm going to the ladies room. I'll BRB.' I grabbed my bag and headed out of the lunch room.

I walked the 2 minutes to the bathroom and stepped inside. I headed over to the sink which had a mirror over it. I put on a slick of lip gloss because it had faded, and recoated my mascara. There was someone else inside so I said ' Hi' I knew practically everyone at school and friends with almost all the students. They all admired and looked up to me.

The toilet flushed and Angela Weber came out of the cubicle, dressed in some beige pants and a long sleeved shirt. 'Oh. Its you' She muttered, going over to the sink to wash her hands. 'Yep, it is, Ange. I miss you! Why don't you sit with us?' I asked her, pulling my brush through my long silky hair.

She stared at me. 'After you said that quote Ben is the biggest freak in school unquote. No way hose.' Her tone was not-so-nice. I winced, ' That came out wrong! It was meant to be something different' I defended myself. I straightened my dress and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Perfection as always. Angela stared at me with a look on her face that could only be described as disgust.

'You're the one who's different, Bella. I mean Isabel. Whoever you are! I don't even know you anymore' She said, before storming out. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and hurried out to the lunch room. She was envious of me. That was the only logical explanation for her little outburst. Sure, I was different but it was definitely for the better.

When I went back to the lunch room, everyone had already filed away to class. Mike, the devoted boyfriend, was the only one waiting for me. 'You done, babe?' He asked, giving me a big smile. I nodded, 'Yup. All set' I said, giving my newly brushed hair a flick. Mike smiled, ' You look gorgeous as usual' He admired. I smiled back at him giving him my most dazzling smile, ' Thanks!' Then we headed off, hand in hand to Sports, which was our next class.

I loved sports now. Seriously. Cheerleading practice gave me stamina and grace and I barely fell down now. I changed into my P.E outfit which consisted of a pair of black short shorts and a short sleeves tshirt. Ugh. It was so gross. But it was mandatory. We weren't allowed to wear our cheerleading uniforms for PE for some stupid reason. I really don't know what the problem is. Anyway, I tied my t-shirt 'Britney-Spears-in- Hit-me-baby-one-more-time.' style and headed into the gym. Lauren and Jess smiled as I came in. I went over to them and told them about my Angela Weber encounter.

Jessica rolled her eyes. 'Ugh. What a loser? She's obviously jealous and she has a right to be. We're the 'it' girls of Forks high' Jess said, smiling at me. I nodded, ' I thought so too! What do you think, Lauren?' She had a look on her face like she was on another planet to the one we were on. 'Sorry, what?' She asked, dreamily. I smiled, 'Laury! What are you thinking about?' We teased her. She blushed, her cheeks going beetroot red, contrasting with her honey blonde hair color. She had dyed her hair too.

She sighed, ' I'm in love with Tyler again.' She admitted when we'd badgered her enough about it. I rolled my eyes as Mr. Griffins, the sports teacher, came over to us. 'Ms. Swan! Untie that shirt. We're not in a night club.' He told me, firmly. I giggled, but obeyed. Jess smiled. 'So people. I want two teams. Isabella and Jessica team leaders' Mr. Griffins said, blowing his whistle to gather the rest of the girls.

I nodded and let Jessica have Lauren on her team. I ended up with some cheerleaders and to my utter dismay, Angela who scowled at me. We played a mean game of basketball but our team won anyway 2-0. I stuck my tongue jokily out at Lauren and Jess who giggled at my childish but funny action.

After class, I changed into my cheerleading uniform. Jess and Lauren were on my tail. 'Urgh. Finally this hell of a school day has come to an end.' Jess groaned. I smiled, 'Cheer practice?' I asked as we headed back into the gym for the practice. 'Duh!' Jess and Lauren said at the same time. Jess ran her hand through her light brown hair, absentmindedly.

'Isabel!' A girl called Stella yelled from where she was sitting on the bleachers. I smiled and waved. 'Guys! Get your pompoms ready!' I shouted, pointing over to the box in the corner of the gym. 'Yes, sir' Lauren said, with a giggle. I smiled at her, and went over to the box and pulled out a pair of black and silver pompoms. 'OK! Five laps around the gym to warm your bodies up!' The girls groaned but started running. I sent Lauren and Jess an apologetic look. They just smiled and continued running with the other 4 girls. We were the sizzling seven. The hottest cheerleading squad in the Tri State area.

It was me, Lauren, Jess, Stella, and 3 other girls: Joanna, Samantha and Zoe and seeing as I was the head cheerleader, I had to lead all of the practices and create all the routines including the one for the soccer semi final that was after 2 days, which we would be dancing in at half time and if we win, hopefully!, we will go on to the final and we (sorry, I) will also have to make a routine for it.

I sighed as Zoe and Samantha came to stand in front of me. 'We're done' Zoe said, gasping breathlessly. I nodded and started to do some star jumps. My long hair bobbed up and down as I jumped into the air. 'And one, two, three, four' I chanted. The rest of the girls chanted after me. Then I moved onto lunges. When I was done with the warm up, I told them to gather round. 'So girls, who's memorized the routine?' I asked them. Lauren and Jess were the only ones who put their hands up.

I smiled at them. Then I turned to Samantha and Zoe. 'Stella,Sam, Zoe, Joanna?' They shook their heads. I sighed 'Guys, the game's in a couple of days. We're going to dance at mid time. It's the biggest gig we've ever had. It's a national game and our amazing team has brought us to the semi finals against Seattle High, one of the strongest teams out there. Do you want to let our school down? Do you want to look like fools in front of not only our fellow students but also students of another high school? It's because we're better than the 'Seattle Angels', their cheerleading squad that we're performing! and if we do well and get to the finals, we will probably perform and that's giant. We're the sizzling 7. We're hot, cool and we rule!' Everyone cheered.

'Go the sizzling 7!' Zoe and Joanna cried in unison. The rest of the girls clapped. 'Ok. That's the spirit! Now let's go through the routine.' I ran my fingers through my hair. I seriously couldn't believe that nobody except for Laury and Jess had practiced the routine. God, I so did not want us to look like idiots in front of everyone I knew. I started the chant off and led them through the routine. It followed a series of tumbles, some cartwheels, a pyramid and some gymnastic moves and went like this. :

_We're the sizzling seven and we're here to say:_

_We can kick your butts, any day._

_There's Isabel._

_There's Lauren._

_There's Jess._

_Zoe too._

_There's Stella, Sam and Joanna, who are you?_

_F.O.R.K.S High!_

_Our players gonna beat you and that's no lie._

_So you might as well leave, you're teams gonna fail._

_And Forks high will beat you in every single way._

_F.O.R.K.S high school, yay!_

_F.O.R.K.S high school, yay!_

_Go on, Forks Guys lead the way…_

_Good luck in the 2__nd__ half of the game._

_Go forks high! Whoooo!_

I ended in a split. I looked over my shoulder to see Joanna and Sam tripped over. Zoe and Stella were just standing there. Even Lauren and Jess were in the wrong ending position. I sighed, ' Pair up and go practice!' I said, standing up. I headed over to the bleachers and sat on the lowest one. I watched the girls in black and silver mini dresses messing up the routine, time and time again.

After this practice I had my date with Mike. I smiled at that thought. I really liked him. He was a great boyfriend and one of the best I'd ever had. Ok, I'd only had two but whatever. And tomorrow after school, I had detention. Ugh, gross. I didn't even do anything. God, why are all the teachers at school such freaks? I thought with a giggle. I looked at my watch. We had 10 minutes left. I stood up and headed over to them.

'Ok, gather up! This is our last run through before the game. Tomorrow there's no official practice due to the fact that the guys are going to do a fitness session here to get in shape one last time for the game.' I told them. They nodded and we ran through the routine one more time. They were not bad. They only messed up in the pyramid when Joanna and Stella who were holding me up at the top, were about to drop me, due to the fact that Lauren, Jess, Zoe and Sam who were at the bottom had a giggling fit.

But in general it was not bad. 'That was ok, guys. 'I praised, ' Ok. I'll see you later! Don't forget to practice' I reminded them. They nodded and headed off. I walked off with Lauren and Jess. 'I'm going out with Ty. Later, dudes' She said, giving each one of us a hug and running off.

I giggled. 'What are you doing?' I asked Jess who sighed wistfully. 'I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, so I guess I'll just stay home. Or maybe I can see if any of the cheer squad girls want to go out' She said, sadly. Then she brightened up, ' Then again, we do have the disco at night. Did you ask Charlie?' She asked me, smiling now.

I rolled my eyes. 'Um. Jess. I was with you the whole time! How could I have called him? Hello? Common Sense?' I joked. She thought for a second, 'oh'. I chuckled and smiled at her. 'Well, I got to go too… Mike's waiting' I gestured to my boyfriend who was patiently- and very politely- waiting for me, looking awesome in his jeans and black 'Forks High School' soccer shirt.

She sighed, 'Have fun. Oh and Isabel. Please try to come!' She told me, as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back. 'Later, you have fun too' I said, smiling. She snorted, 'How? I'll be at home. Bo-ring' She said, smiling a tiny smile. 'Do you want me to cancel the date? We could go out? Mike will survive.' I whispered. She shook her head, ' Don't be ridiculous. Go out with your boyfriend. Have fun. I'll see you after a few hours.' She told me, smiling.

I smiled at her too, ' Are you sure?' She nodded. 'Jess, you rule!' I hugged her one last time and gave her a tiny wave. Then I headed over to Mike, feeling guilty for going out and having fun while one of my best friends was lonely at home, but soon got over the feeling as he pulled me in for a hug. I inhaled his familiar smell. It had become so proverbial to me and it kind of calmed me. There in his arms, I felt serene.

**A/N:****So that was chapter 1. Did you like it or not? Plz leave ur feedback… I would be really really happy if you do!!(psst… ill update faster lol) **

**Anyway, I'll try to update Chapter 2 asap!!!**

**Lily CullenBlack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Legally Blonde, The OC, or slimfast obviously or any bands or singers or labels or tv programs or other movies that may have come up in the chapter!!! I think you get the idea. For gods sake, I'm only a teenager!! :P **


	3. Maybe I miss you

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 2: Maybe I miss you**

**A/N: ****Heyyyyyyy… im so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated for a month or something… I had tests ****but now theyre over so ill try to update every day to make up for it ****and if any of you have free time, check out my other story(I would really appreciate it)... its on my profile btw because i cant get the link to work :( **

**Sienna's Secret**

**Preview: **

_**Its Nessie's 16th birthday and Alice is planning a party. Find out what happens when Seth meets the mysterious Sienna, Nessies new friend. Watch the romance brew and the plot thicken.. RxJ**_

**Oh and I want to give a special thanks to Emma-Masen Cullen and Anonymous Nerd for reviewing twice… you rule… and of course RoxanneMichelle103, rosecullen09 and littlemissmousie96… thanks sooo much to everyone who faved/ alerted the story…… I love you guys **

**Now…..enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xoxo**

Previously:

Then I headed over to Mike, feeling guilty for going out and having fun while one of my best friends was lonely at home, but soon got over the feeling as he pulled me in for a hug. I inhaled his familiar smell. It had become so proverbial to me and it kind of calmed me. There in his arms, I felt serene.

Isabel's P.O.V

"You ready, babe?" Mike asked, kissing the top of my head. I nodded and stepped out of his arms. Then he took my hand and we headed out to the parking lot. We climbed into his Chevrolet, which he had gotten for his birthday, after endless nagging to his mom, so that he wouldn't have to share the family minivan anymore. " So Port Angeles?" I asked, strapping on my seat belt. He shrugged, and started the motor. 'Ok, If that's what you want' He said, putting his arm on the back of my chair and pulling out of the school parking lot. I nodded, "Port Angeles"

I gestured to his seatbelt, which he hadn't put on. Why do all guys not like to put their belts on? I wondered with a sigh. Even _He_ didn't. And he was perfect. Then again he was a vampire. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Now was so not the time. Mike rolled his eyes at me. " You're such a worry wart," He accused, smiling. I didn't smile back, " I don't want you to get hurt," I said, in a quite voice. I didn't want to lose him. I had lost enough things to last me a lifetime .He chuckled and fastened the belt into place.

"So you want to go to that nightclub tonight with the rest of them?" Mike asked, pulling onto the main road. I shrugged, "I don't think Charlie will be up for it" that was an understatement. Charlie would never in hell let me go to a nightclub. "Well, you don't have to tell him the truth" He said, smiling a mischievous grin. I smiled back, "I'll see"

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. I had convinced Charlie to get me one a few months ago, so I could 'Keep In contact with him at all times'. The Veronicas ' This Love' blasted through the car.

_I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)_

I grabbed it from my bag and checked the caller ID. I groaned. It was Charlie. I had forgotten to tell him I was going out. I sighed and pressed 'answer'. "Hey" I muttered into it. "Where the hell are you Isabella Marie Swan?" Charlie shouted. Mike looked at me, "What did you do?" He mouthed. I shrugged. Oh boy. Charlie was mad. Furious. I gulped into the phone. " erm…I'm at Angela's" I lied, stupidly. " Stop lying," He shouted louder. If his voice could get any louder that is.

"Angela doesn't even want to talk to you. Don't think I don't hear you on the phone with Jessica Stanley until all hours." Charlie continued. I bit my lip and didn't respond. " Tell me the truth… where are you?" Charlie pressed on. My ear was starting to hurt from all the shouting. I sighed, " I'm going out for dinner with Mike" Charlie was silent for a second. "Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" He asked suspiciously, his voice thankfully lower this time. "I don't know, Charlie. Gee, the food came; bye" I hung up before he could say another word.

I sighed in relief. "Whew". Mike pulled into Port Angeles. "What was that about?" He asked, incredulously. " Charlie's mad. As usual" He chuckled and pulled the car into the parking lot in front of the cinema. He stopped the engine and turned to look at me. Then he got out of the car. I got out of my side and slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you ask him about the disco?" He asked. I stared at him, widening my eyes. "Sorry, stupid question, right?" He added, as I was about to answer. I smiled, " Yeah. Anyway I can ask him when I go home. I'll have to change anyway. I can't go like this," I pointed down at my clothes. Mike looked me up and down. " I think you look hot in your cheerleading uni" He said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled, " Thanks. But I still want to change." I insisted. He shrugged, 'It's your choice. Now lets go in before we miss the movie"

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the movie theatre. I checked out the movie posters, then decided I wanted to go to Avatar, which everyone was saying was very good. "We want 2 tickets to Avatar please," I told the guy on the cashier. He was about twenty and had shaggy dirty blond colored hair and gray eyes. The guy just stared at me. I looked back at Mike, who was frowning. " Stop checking out my girl, man." He practically shouted at the poor cashier guy. The guy looking scared looked away from me and pulled out two tickets and 2 pairs of 3D glasses.

I reached for my purse, but Mike, ever the gentleman, paid for my movie ticket. "Oh thanks," I told him, grabbing my ticket and giving Mike a giant smile. "You're welcome" He smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. Then he thrust a last annoyed look at the cashier guy and we headed off to screen room 3 where the movie was showing.

We sat down in our seats. I snuggled down next to Mike as we waited for the movie to start. He hugged me tighter. He handed me a pair of 3D glasses and put his own on. I giggled. Mike smiled at me, " I look funny, right?" I nodded and he rolled his eyes. I smiled and turned to look at the movie screen where the movie had started.

The movie was all in all amazing. The 3D parts were just mind-blowing and the acting was fantastic. When the end credits came up, I felt like I didn't want it to end. I just stayed in my seat, staring at the screen. " Are you ok?" Mike asked, pulling his 3D glasses off. I nodded and gave him a big smile. " Yes. It was great!" He nodded, " Good, now where do you want to eat?"

I shrugged and pulled my glasses off too. I stood up and ran my hand through my dark hair. "What about 'delicioso'?' He asked, referring to my favorite Mexican restaurant. I smiled; " OK" and we headed out of the cinema and walked towards the restaurant, which was only a few blocks away.

I surveyed the restaurant as we went in. The decorations were really cute. The walls were all red and there were colorful decorations and pictures of Jalapeno peppers everywhere. The best thing was the smell though. I smiled and inhaled the tasty smell of nachos; spicy tomato sauce and fajitas mixed with other flavorsome aromas. The server led us over to a booth for 2 next to the window.

We sat down and the waitress brought over the menus. I frowned. Whenever I saw a waitress I remembered that day. The day that I had told him I knew what he was. I couldn't even go to 'La Bella Italia' anymore. It was just way too painful. I sighed, and pushed the thought once again to the back of my mind. I didn't even care about him anymore. Why did I still feel pain whenever I saw someone or something that reminded me of him? Whenever I though of his crooked smile? Or those perfect topaz eyes? Why?

My thoughts were interrupted by Mike. He smiled at me." What do you want to order Izz?' I looked at him for a few seconds. Sure, Mike was really cute and everything but he was no _him_. Mike looked worried, " Isabel? What's wrong?" I shook my head, "No, nothing." Why was he looking at me like he wanted an answer? What had he asked me before I had become distracted? Um. Nope. I couldn't remember.

" What do you want to order?" He asked again, pointing down to the menu that was in my hand. " Um. I'll take the chicken fajitas and a diet coke," I said, blurting out the first thing I saw on the menu. Mike called the waitress over again, and she gave us a shy smile. Her nametag read 'Lucy' and she looked about our age with silky red hair down to her waist.

Mike told her our order. Mike was having the enchiladas and a mountain dew. The waitress nodded shyly and scribbled the order down. Then she headed off.

Mike took one of my hands and squeezed it. He pulled closer and soon we were kissing. I kissed him back enthusiastically, so enthusiastically that people started to stare at us. I couldn't help it though. I loved the feeling of his warm lips on mine. It was just special. Not like when _he _kissed me. I was soon out of breath so I pulled away.

Mike gazed into my eyes. His eyes were a perfect shade of pale blue, like 2 pools of water and even though its kind of cliché to say this but I felt I was gonna drown in them. " I love you, Isabel," He said, stroking my hand. I smiled, " I love you too". I said, as surely as I could. This was the first time I had actually told Mike I loved him. This was it. I had gotten over Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe it. It didn't feel wrong at all. I gave Mike my best smile. He brushed a stray lock of hair from on my face and tucked it behind my ears. " You are the most beautiful girl I have ever dated," He told me. I knew what he wanted me to say. But I couldn't say it. It just wouldn't be true. I'd be lying.

Luckily Lucy shuffled over to the table, holding a tray. She placed the dishes down on the table first then put the cans down. I gave her a smile, " Thanks" She smiled back " Enjoy your meal" Then she hurried off. Mike stared at me for some reason. " Couldn't you have at least given her a smile? She was so nervous. It's so obvious it was her first day." I told him, picking up my fajita and taking a big bite. Delicious. And because it was spicy, it wasn't very fatty either.

Mike smiled at me, " I was too busy admiring the angel in front of me" He said, sweetly. I smiled at him, then my cell phone started to ring. It was Jess. " Excuse me" I said, politely. He didn't reply. He was too busy with his plate, which I have to admit looked delicious but was full of a million calories. Whatever, it was his waist. I pushed my way passed the booth and headed into the ladies room. It was painted lavender and smelled of freesias.

" Hello" I called into the phone. Jess was bubbling over with excitement. " Izz… you'll never guess what happened?" I sighed. What now? She didn't even give me a chance to answer. " I have a boyfriend. He's awesome. And cuter than Mike. No offence" I chuckled, "none taken. When did all this happen?" I asked, shifting the phone to my other ear and listening eagerly.

" Peter overheard us talking at cheer practice and was surprised at how such a gorgeous girl like me didn't have a boyfriend. He asked me out on the spot." I smiled, " That's awesome!" I told her. " Now I wont have to be the third wheeler." She said, excitedly. " I'm so happy for you!" I put in. " So, Isabel, You have to come to the night club today! We've decided on 'Sway' that club near Seattle" She whined. I rolled my eyes.

Why were they all so interested in this damn disco thing? " I'll see," I told her, leaning against the bathroom wall. " No! You'll come. You've got to meet Peter. You and Laury are my best friends and I want to get your approval. Please come," She pleaded. I rolled my eyes. " Fine, I'll be there" Anything to get her to shut up. To be honest I was getting a headache from my cell phone.

She thanked me and hung up saying she was going back to Peter now, she was in the ladies room like me. I chuckled and looked into the mirror. I ruffled my hair and headed out.

Mike had finished his food. " What's up?" He asked, taking a swig of his Mountain dew. " Jess was telling me about her new boyfriend" I told him, settling into my seat. He nodded as I dug into my meal. We made small talk as I finished eating. I ate every bite savoring the tangy taste in every bite then took a gulp of my coke.

"Done?" Mike asked, as I crumpled the can. I nodded, putting the disfigured can onto my plate. " Check please" He told Lucy, who hurried over to us. She nodded shyly and headed to the counter. I started pulling my purse out, but Mike insisted on paying for both our meals.

I smiled, giving him my best smile. "Thanks again" I told him, as we both got up and headed for the car. " You're welcome again," He said, jokily. I giggled as he opened the car door for me. I climbed into the car and secured my seatbelt shut. He closed the door behind me and headed over to his own side and got in. He fastened his seatbelt, giving me a meaningful look. I smiled at him in approval.

He started the car and we headed off towards Forks. " So, Mike, know anyone called Peter from our school?" I asked as I fiddled with the radio, getting my favorite station. Then I turned the volume down. Mike frowned, " Yes I do" I raised an eyebrow at his reaction. " Who is he?" Mike sighed, " He's with me on the soccer team, but let's just say, we don't have a good history as friends" He said, grimly. He kept his eyes on the road.

I nodded, feeling uneasy that I had brought such a topic up. " Why?" He asked me, in a strange voice. I just shrugged, " I just heard the name somewhere" I told him, innocently. He nodded and didn't answer. After a few minutes, I turned the radio up. " And now we have 'Brea' singing 'Maybe I miss you" I didn't know who this singer was but I listened anyway.

_Maybe it is true  
Maybe I miss you  
And the things we used to do  
I never thought that I would have your back  
I thought that I was through  
Now that I realise  
I want you in my life  
I don't know what to do  
Maybe it is true  
Maybe I miss you_

_Lately, I've been catchin myself  
Thinkin of your face  
But it's kinda hard not to  
Cause it's too hard to erase  
I've been thinkin about us lately  
And what we used to be  
But there's no point in talkin about it  
Cause there is no you and me  
But I gotta admit it, boy_

This song reminded me of Edward. I couldn't help but think about it. I missed the things we used to do and I do want him in my life but he left me, and said he didn't love me. There was no he and I. After a whole year I had accepted that. I felt a tear run down my face. Oh crap, now I was gonna have to explain why I was crying to my caring boyfriend. Why was I crying? I have to be strong. He's the one who should be upset. I was gorgeous now, and every guy I met wanted me. He should be kicking himself, saying, "Why did I leave?"

Edward Cullen was the past. I was living in the present. I had to accept that he was not going to come back. Even if he did, He had left me on my own, at a time I barely had anyone to depend on. There was no 'Bella and Edward' anymore. I thought I already had accepted that, but I guess not. I wiped the tear off my face and straightened up. I changed the station and instead there was a hip-hop song. I smiled, feeling better. I just felt mad at Edward now. He made me furious because he made me weak. He could rot in vampire hell for all I care. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics.

The next thing I knew, Mike pulled up in front of my house. " We're here baby" he said, nudging me. I opened my eyes and nodded, " I'll go ask Charlie and come." I told him with a small smile. Mike smiled back at me; an adorable smile and I hopped out of his car and headed towards my house.

I pressed my key into the door and unlocked it. " Charlie. I'm Home!" I called, cheerfully. There was a buzz of conversation. Oh great. Who the hell was here now? I hadn't noticed another car in the driveway but maybe whoever it was had parked around the corner. " In here" He grumbled. I headed into the living room where Charlie, as usual, was watching T-V. Billy Black was sitting on his wheelchair, facing the television and a bored looking Jacob Black was sitting next to Charlie.

I stared at them for a few seconds. Charlie shot me an annoyed look. " Hi' I put in. Billy nodded at me. "Bel-Isabel" Jacob said, snickering. I rolled my eyes. "Jacob" I said in the same disdainful tone. What was his problem? All of this was because of the one time I was at the La Push beach and Jacob and his weird friends came over, and Jessica made a comment about them being giant freaks and I giggled? Sheesh, it was just a joke. How was I supposed to know it was an inherited trait like Jacob very meanly pointed out to me, last time when they were over?

" Charlie can I have a word?" I asked sweetly. Jacob snorted and looked away. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head. He was such an idiot, seriously. Charlie stood up reluctantly. " Excuse us, 2 minutes and I'll be back, Bill" Billy nodded and turned his attention back to the television. Charlie headed over to me and I headed out into the hallway and closed the living room door.

" What do you want?" He asked, in a bored voice. I paused, not knowing how to bring the subject up. I decided on direct. " Charlie?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me, a wary look on his face. " Everyone's going to this shindig tonight and-" Charlie cut me off. " No, Bella, I mean Isabel. You go out way too much. You're grades are slipping. Go study or do something useful." He said with a grunt.

I frowned, " I don't have any homework… why can't I go?" That was just a little white lie. We didn't have any homework that I knew of. I couldn't be bothered to write the assignments down any more. After all, life isn't all about studying. Other things are more important, like how I look in a tube top or something.

Charlie shook his head, " Isabella. You're not going to this 'Shindig', whatever it means: I'll just assume it means party, and that's final." " Why?" I asked again, in an effort to annoy him into agreeing. No such luck. " For the love of god, you've just been out on a date and-" I cut him off. " But all my friends are going"

Charlie rolled his eyes, " I don't care if the whole population of America is going, you're not, full stop." I groaned, " urgh. You're so annoying. I'm going to bed," I shouted, storming up to my room. I heard Charlie open the living room door and go inside, and as I was going up the stairs, I could have sworn I heard Jacob chuckling.

I went into my room and slammed the door shut. I hurried over to the window and peered out. Mike was still waiting. Good. Well, I don't care what Charlie says. I'm going to the disco and that's final. Even if I have to sneak out, I'm going. I gestured to Mike to wait and headed into the bathroom and tore my dress off because I was too lazy to close the curtains in my room. Then I put on my new white hot-shorts that I had just bought on the last shopping spree with my whole allowance and my sparkly gray tank top. I put on my white knee length boots and added a gray beret, not because it was cold, but because it looked hot, and I was good to go.

I then gave my hair a brush, put on a slick of lip-gloss, grabbed my white purse and headed over to the window again. I peered out. Mike shot me a questioning look and got out of the car. He silently headed towards me. " Charlie says no," I mouthed. He thought for a second. " Tie the duvet," He mouthed back. I nodded and grabbed the duvet from on my bed. Then I tied it to the handle of my wardrobe. I then opened the window and threw it out. It hit the floor. Mike stood at the bottom and held his arms out to catch me. I slid down sleekly into his arms.

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 2. Yay or Nay? I'll try to update chapter 3 ASAP. Leave a review if you wanna make me smile! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Veronicas 'This love' ,Brea 'Maybe I miss you', Avatar, Coke, Mountain Dew or any other movies, books, brands or songs that came up in the chapter…. **

**Hugs**

**Lily xox**


	4. Sway

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 3: Sway**

**A/N: Hey Y'all! So here's the next chapter of the story! I want to give a giant shout out to Emma-MasenCullen for reviewing a whopping 3 times!!! Thanks also to ****keysmommy,KayBayyy2342,princessatessa08 for reviewing…. and of course thanks to everyone who faved/alerted my story… You are all awesome! **

**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter!! **

**Lots of Love**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Previously:**

Then I tied it to the handle of my wardrobe. I then opened the window and threw it out. It hit the floor. Mike stood at the bottom and held his arms out to catch me. I slid down sleekly into his arms.

**Isabel's P.O.V**

We ran to his car, as quickly as we could so that Charlie wouldn't see us. I climbed into the car and slammed the door. He rushed to his side of the car and started the engine. Then we drove away as fast as we could. I peered anxiously from the back window towards the house but there wasn't even a stir. Charlie would kill me, but I would deal with that later, I was out to have a good time tonight.

"You look fabulous by the way," Mike said, giving me a smile. I smiled back, "Thanks, Mike" I said, adjusting the beret in my pocket mirror, which I had pulled out of my purse to check that I looked tres chic. Then I turned the radio up, "Woo! I love this song," I cried as 'Rihanna- Don't stop the music' blasted through the car speakers. Mike grinned at me as I started to sing along. "It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place, I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way" Then he pulled up in front of the night club.

It was a big building, and had a large crowd of people all lined up, in front of the door. On top of the door, hung a huge sign saying 'Sway' in flashing red letters. Loud music was blasting from inside and people were cheering, dancing and talking inside from the sound of things. A guy stood in front of the door, telling people to go in or not. We got out of the car. It was cold out and I shivered. Mike offered me his football jersey but I declined. Better freeze to death in style, than stay alive looking like a weirdo. However he took his hand in mine, and I squeezed his warm hand feeling a little bit warmer.

We walked towards the line of people, searching the hordes of people for our friends. We spotted Lauren, Tyler, Jess and this other guy with the same shade of light brown hair and green eyes. Must be Peter, I thought to myself with a grin. I felt Mike tense with my free hand as we advanced towards them.

"Hey Guys!" I called over the buzz of the crowd. "Hey Izz, This is Peter," Jess called, a proud smile on her face. She was practically bubbling over with excitement. I grinned at him and shook his hand, "Hey Peter," As I neared; I saw that he had the exact same shade of light brown hair color as Jess and the same pale skin. He practically looked like her twin brother. Except for the whole eye color thing. Peter had glowing green eyes, unlike Jess. He had green eyes, I thought wistfully to myself, before he became a vampire that is. Jessica and Peter made a good couple though. They kind of, like, matched together.

"Hi Isabel," He said shyly. I couldn't possibly imagine what he had done to Mike. He looked so nice. "Hey, Mike," He added, nodding to my boyfriend who scowled at him for a second. I elbowed him in the side. How could he be so rude? "Hey Man," Mike grumbled, rubbing his waist. He then put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"So, we going in?" I asked the rest of them. Lauren, Tyler and Jess nodded eagerly. "Yup! With your charisma. Just a little flirt from you will send the doorman into a daze," Lauren said, enthusiastically. I felt mortified. "God, no," I pleaded, cringing. Mike shook his head, "No. My girlfriends not gonna flirt with some random dude," He said, firmly, holding me tighter to his side. I nodded in approval. Jess rolled her eyes, "Izzy's the hottest one of us. Just a flirty smile will get us into that damn club in a jiffy." She pleaded.

Lauren looked at Mike, an importunate look on her face. Mike huffed, "Fine. But if he so much as touches her, he's dead meat," He said, kissing me on the cheek. God, he would prefer to see me flirt with another guy than not get in a club. He would so never have done that. Urgh. Why did I keep thinking of him? Deleting last thought. I nodded reluctantly, registering all their hopeful faces. "What do I have to say?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Lauren thought for a second, "Erm, just give him a flick of your gorgeous hair and say we wanna get in!" She said in a very 'duh' voice. I couldn't help but roll my kohl-rimmed eyes. "Whatever" I muttered. Then I headed towards the door of 'sway', the rest followed keenly. I winded my hair around my finger, all sexily. I flashed the doorman, who was a guy of about 20 years old, my best smile.

"Hey, I wanna ask you a little favor," I told him, seductively. I ruffled my hair, and pouted. He looked dazed for a second. "What, sugar?" He asked, looking me up and down. I smiled, as attractively as I could. "I wanna get into that club, so I can strut my stuff," I muttered, trying to sound as mature as I could. "How old are you?" He asked, looking entranced.

I smiled, my most dazzling smile, "Old enough," I said in my flirtiest voice. He smiled back and was about to open the gate, when old policeman came out of the club. He looked about in his fifties or something. I groaned. "What are you doing, Rick? They're all underage. I know you cant help yourself with pretty brunettes but its so obvious she and her friends are underage. She can be what? 16?"He asked. I scowled, "I'm eighteen actually, nearly nineteen." I shot back.

Mike came forward and put his arm around my waist. "Izz, Calm Down," He muttered into my ear. I shook his arm off. The police officer rolled his eyes at me in a way that made me wanna punch him in the face. "The legal age for this club is 21 years," He said in this annoying tone. "Erm… mister whoever you are, the legal age for nightclubs is 18," I said, in an irritated tone. He had really annoyed me and he was gonna pay for it.

Mike got closer to me and put his arm around me again. "Cool it, Izzy," He muttered again. I rolled my eyes. The Police frowned at me, "This club in particular is 21," He said. I raised an eyebrow, "Is it the only one in America?" I tried, having fun now. The guy looked like he wanted to hit me.

"Enough, Missy. In fact you shouldn't even be here. You're being put under arrest for both contradicting a police officer and for being underage at a nightclub," I narrowed my eyes," I didn't do anything… besides my dad is a police officer," I muttered to Mike, loud enough for the police to hear.

Mike didn't reply. He gestured to me to look behind me. Lauren, Tyler, Jess and Peter were gone. Out of sight. They must have chickened out when they saw the officer. But it's their own fault; they were the ones who told me to do this. I thought to myself furiously.

"You're Charlie Swan's daughter," The police said, knowingly. I nodded. He grunted, "Fine, as he's my friend, I won't turn you in, but I'll have to escort you home," I frowned. I did not like the sound of that. That way, I wasn't going to be able to try to sneak in again. "Um. Thanks for the offer and everything, but Mike's taking me home," I told him, squeezing my boyfriends hand.

"Get out of here Mike, I'll see to it that Miss Swan gets home safely," The officer told my boyfriend, who took his arms off me, nodded at the police, saluted and headed off. If it wasn't such an annoying situation, it would have been comical. Then I trailed angrily behind the police officer to his car.

He held the back door open for me, politely and I got in, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't help it, I was mad. Then he got into the front and we were speeding towards my house. I peered out of the window, scared at the punishment I would face at home. There was an uncomfortable silence the whole car ride. The officer tried twice to start a conversation but saw my murderous glare and thought better of it.

We arrived in front of my house and I got out quickly. I hoped he wouldn't follow me, but my hope was crushed when I saw the police officer at my tail. I groaned and headed towards the door. I was so busted. I hoped that Jacob wasn't still there or he'd be laughing his head off.

I pressed the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. Charlie came to the door, dressed in his pajamas and night cap, a confused look on his face. I couldn't blame him; he probably thought I was sound asleep in my bed. Then his confusion turned to fury. "Isabella what the hell are you doing outside? And dressed like a hooker?" I didn't answer. I just bit my lip. I was in for it big this time. The police officer came forward. "She was trying to get into that club 'Sway', the one near Seattle, with her friends," He said, disapprovingly.

Charlie got so angry his face turned purple. "Didn't I tell you not to go out?" He yelled at me. "Yes, but I had to," I said, quietly. I looked at the ground, mortified. I couldn't believe I was being lectured in front of a police officer, on our porch. It was so quiet the whole of Forks could probably hear us. "What do you mean, 'you had to'?" Charlie shouted, loudly.

The other police officer looked taken aback. He had every right to; he'd probably never seen Charlie like this before. Charlie had never even been like this before, up to a few months ago. He was the 'quiet' person. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Charlie," The police officer said, making a hasty exit. Charlie didn't even notice: he was too busy staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I shivered. It was getting cold. I shouldered my way past Charlie, into the warmth of the house. He closed the door behind me and continued staring at me, "Well?" He blasted. "I wanted to meet Jess's new boyfriend," I admitted. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't you already have a boyfriend? Mike? How many do you need?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

I held my hand up, "Whoa, no dad. It's not like that. She wanted us to get to know him," Dad frowned, "At a nightclub? On a school night? Dressed like a prostitute?" He asked. I folded my arms across my chest now. "No, I don't look like one. My friends all dress like that," I informed him.

He sighed, "Oh Bella, Isabel-Whatever. I miss the old you!" Charlie admitted. I frowned, "She's gone. She was a loser. She was a goody two shoes!" I said, staring him right in the eyes. "What's so wrong with being good? You used to be such a pleasant kid," I rolled my eyes; "You're the one who told me to make friends when Cullen left." I reminded him. He sighed, "Ugh, you never would have called Edward, Cullen before. When I told you to make friends, I didn't expect this to happen."

He paused for a few seconds, "What's so wrong with Angela?" He wanted to know. I shrugged, "She hates me. Us. Me and My friends. But whatever, you're the one who told me to make friends or you'd send me back to Phoenix. But I'm glad I listened to you. I love my friends, my boyfriend and my new life."

"Um. I'm thinking of sending you now. Maybe Renee will know what to do. I'm not going to stand by watching you wreck your life and not being able to do anything about it. I'm sending you to your mother." He said. I chuckled, "What do you mean, 'I'm ruining my life'? You're acting as if I do drugs and alcohol." I snorted. He sighed, "They're not far. For gods sake, Isabella. You tried to get into a nightclub today. Who knows what you'll do next?"

I chuckled at him. "Um. I'd never do them. Why would I want to poison my body?" I asked. Charlie frowned at me, "I don't know, But I'm sending you home. Maybe your mom will know what to do with you." I snorted, " Very funny, Charlie. I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me." Charlie groaned, "I miss the old Bella." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Charlie," I said, before storming up to my room.

* * *

**A/N: So there was chapter ****3…. If you liked it, leave me a review to let me know!**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, 'Rihanna-Don't stop the music', any other songs, TV programs, movies or brands that came up in the chapter.**


	5. Blank Paper

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 4: Blank Paper**

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! Im so glad that this story is having a good feedback, better than my first one: Sienna's Secret. (If you want check it out) Anyway, I bet you'll all be glad to know, I've written the chapter when Edward (sigh) will be coming back… its in exactly one chapter, so that's good news 4 the Edward fans. I'll probably be able to update tomorrow, because I'm putting 'Sienna's Secret' on hiatus until further notice **** because lets just say, its not doing so well! **

**Anyway, enough of my yapping on! A giant shout out to Emma-MasenCullen for her everlasting support, my bff Key Cullen ( I love ya) and RoxanneMichelle1o3 'Roxy' for reviewing twice! Thnx also to n3onstar, TwilightianLoves and mouse555 for reviewing tooo and to everyone who alerted/ faved the story! Luv ya guys so much!**

**Hugs and enjoy the chapter**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

" So, Isabel," Lauren was saying the next day at school in the cafeteria at lunchtime. "What are you going to do for your birthday? It _is _next week!" I shrugged, " I'm not sure yet," Lauren smiled, "I know! We could throw a giant bash at your place this weekend," She said, excitedly. Jess smiled too, " That sounds awesome." Lauren looked at me, expectantly, " What do you think, Izz?"

"Huh?" I asked, distractedly. I was too busy thinking about the conversation I'd had with Charlie the previous night. The one before I'd stormed up to my room. The one when he said he wanted the 'old' me back. Well, whatever. That was so not going to happen. Not in a million, trillion years. That 'Bella' was a loser. An unpopular freak.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Your birthday party? This Saturday? At your house?" She prompted. I nodded, "Sure, sounds good." I said, giving them my biggest smile as I looked back to my lunch. I took a bite of my lettuce and a sip of water. " So, what did Peter do to Mike?" I whispered to them. Mike was seriously getting on my nerves, treating Pete like dirt whenever we sat with him. Jess chuckled, " I can't believe he's still holding that grudge, It was in the 5th grade for gods sake," I raised an eyebrow, " What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Lauren gave her the same questioning look. " Well, I've been here in Forks for a long time, right? I was in Forks Elementary School with Mike. Peter was there too, though I can't remember him, but he said he was there. He told me that the reason Mike was so mean to him now was because in the fifth grade, when they were friends, Pete decided to try to be cool, and make the other kids like him, because Mike was very popular, so he decided to go behind Mike one day and pull his pants down! The whole class burst out laughing and Peter became the 'funny' guy and everyone used to call Mike 'Panty Boy,' until a couple of years ago. Mike hasn't forgotten since, even though Peters tried apologizing loads of times."

I giggled, " And that's why he's so pissed off at him?" I asked, an amused grin on my face. Jessica nodded. " Mikes apparently afraid someone will bring it up again." Lauren and I burst into laughter, just as Mike and Tyler approached the table, their plates full of food. Mike shot me a questioning look, " What's so funny?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I shook my head, and put on a straight face. " Nothing," I shot Lauren a warning look and she stopped laughing too. We didn't want there to be a fistfight. If Mike found out that we knew about that little event, he might just kill Pete.

Pete came over to the table that second. He smiled at us, and sat down next to Jessica. He had on his tray a piece of pizza and a soda. " Hey Guys," He said, biting into his pizza. Mike grumbled something at him, which sent Lauren and I into another fit of giggles. Mike shot me another questioning look but Lauren thankfully changed the subject. I shot Jess an amused look, and she smiled back.

" So, who are you going to invite to the party?" Lauren asked me. I shrugged, "Anyone and everyone," I told her, smiling. She smiled back, "Ok, everyone except for the losers, of course." Jess nodded too, " So, us, obviously, Eric, all of the jocks, the rest of the cheerleaders. No Angela Weber please, or any of those dweebs." Whatever, Angela wouldn't come if I paid her a million dollars anyway.

"Ok," was all I said. I had really started to like parties, after the Cullens left and I became friends with Lauren and those. They were just really fun social events with good food, even better music and your best friends. What's not to like? Plus we get to dress up in really cute outfits. I didn't even mind presents anymore too. "So, after school, we'll go and pick up the party invites I pre ordered last week, ok?" Jess asked. " Last week? I didn't even know I was having the party then!" I told her.

She smiled, " I wanted to give them to you a surprise but I changed my mind. I want you to see them, so that if you don't like them we can change them," She told me. I gave her a hug across the table, " Aww… That's so sweet," I told her. Lauren pouted, "Hey! How come she gets a hug?" Lauren fake- complained. I chuckled and gave her a hug too. " So after school?" Jess pressed. I nodded, and then groaned. " After detention though. And could you please remind everyone to practice the routine? The game is tomorrow and we're going to dance at half time," I reminded them.

Jess and Lauren nodded. "Aye-aye captain," Jess joked. I giggled as a cheerleader called Joanna came over to where we were sitting. She was a girl of medium physique with lightly tanned skin, long wavy brown (almost black) hair and dark eyes. " Hey Izzy!" She cried, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. I smiled at her. "Hey Jojo," I called. She smiled, " So, guys. I was wondering if you could come to the practice after school in the gym today. It's an emergency practice." She told me. I shook my head, "I'm really sorry. I wont be able to make it. I have detention with Brown," I put on a disgusted look and she giggled.

" We'll be there," Laury put in as she shot Joanna a smile. Joanna nodded, " Ok. It'll be right after school. Cya!" She said, before heading back to sit with Samantha, Stella and Zoë who were sitting at the next table. The bell for lunch break to end rang, as I was about to do my algebra homework, which was for the next class. "Oh, crap." I cried. Mike smiled, "What now?" I frowned and scooped up my things, "I didn't get to do my algebra homework," I told him. He rolled his eyes, " I did it last night," He said, smugly. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He didn't have to rub it in that I was going to get yet another zero.

I sighed, and held onto Mike's hand as we headed to algebra class. Oh god. I so hated this class. Not only because I always forgot to do my homework, but also because Mr. Kline, the Algebra teacher, always separated me from Jess, Laury and Mike and sat me down next to Angela, who loathed me. I sighed as we headed into room C-15. I was thinking of playing dumb and going and sitting next to Mike, but then Mr Kline boomed out, " Everyone to your seats. Miss Swan next to Miss Weber."

I rolled my eyes bit didn't say anything. Lauren and Jess shot me sympathetic gazes and Mike kissed me on the cheek, "See you after class, Izz," Then headed to his seat next to Eric. I dumped my books onto the desk next to Angela's. She didn't even look up. She was scribbling something down into her notebook. Her other fist was clenched though. As if she wanted to punch someone. " Hey Ange," I called, as friendly as I could, sitting down. I ruffled my fringe, and tossed my hair back. She didn't even look up, let alone reply.

She just raised an eyebrow and then went back to whatever she was doing. I sighed and took out my algebra notebook, and a pen and started writing down whatever was on the board. Oh no. There was a pop quiz. Feeling bored, I raised my hand. "Mister? Isn't a pop quiz supposed to be about Britney Spears or Katy Perry? Why is it called a POP quiz?"

Some people chuckled, but Mr Kline gave me a firm look. "Isabel, Stop being so Smart-Alecky." He said with a frown. " No, I really want to know!" I insisted, a smile stretching wide across my face. Mr Kline frowned again. "Isabel! Do you want detention?" He asked, firmly.

I shook my head. I so did not want another detention. That was the last thing I needed. What the hell did Smart-Alecky mean anyway? Angela smirked at me. "Way to be mature, _Isabel._" She told me. I sighed. God, this was so not the Angela I had known and loved. I had never seen this side of her before. I didn't even know Angela _had _a 'mean' side!

"Ange, I'm sorry about Ben." I apologized. She rolled her eyes at me. " Sorry wont do anything. He was really hurt for doing absolutely nothing. For being himself, which I wish I could say for someone else. _Isabel, _You're such a fake now," She said, jotting something down, and putting her hand up against the side of her paper, as if she thought that I'd cheat from her or something.

I frowned and grabbed my pen too, " I am so not a fake," I said, jotting down the first question. 'X+3y=120. Find the value of both x and y,' who even cared about X and Y? I sure didn't. Angela was about to argue, when Mr. Kline looked our way. "Looks like we have two girls who want to have an hour after school with me. Any Takers?" Nobody said a word. "Didn't think so," He said, shooting a meaningful look in our direction.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the question. I reread it twice but still didn't know how to find the answer. I had also gotten a zero in the last quiz, for leaving the paper blank. God, I couldn't find the value of X or Y if my life depended on it. I sighed and put down my pen. There was no point even trying, seriously. Another zero. Great.

I stared at the wall a few seconds, and then I started doodling in the margin of my paper. I sketched a really bad drawing of Mike and me in a heart. I smiled and colored in my hair. I was about to design my outfit, when Mr Kline snatched up the paper from me. "Oh Miss Swan. Another Blank paper? What am I gonna do with you? Lovely drawing though I must say." He added.

You're not gonna do anything to me. You're going to leave me the hell alone. That's what your gonna do. That's what I wanted to shout, but I was in enough trouble already, what with my slipping grades and detention and all that. I didn't need a letter, on top of that, from Principal Green to Charlie saying that I was going around yelling at the teachers. No thank you. It was enough that I was getting another zero from my blank paper.

I stared out of the window as Mr Kline droned on and on about exponents. I tried to concentrate at first, but then gave up, and started to tune out his annoying little voice and watch the peaceful greenness that surrounded the school. It was so fresh, so pure so damn beautiful. I allowed the calm thoughts to take over my mind and before I knew it, class was over. Mr Kline passed out some homework assignment from last week, which I had actually done, but it was so covered with red marks, I left it on the desk.

Then Mr. Kline told us our homework for tonight but I didn't bother writing it down. I was failing anyway, It's not as if I could get a G or something. What would one measly algebra assignment do? Besides, I was going to be really busy tonight what with the whole party-planning thing and all.

I sighed and stood up. Mike took my hand and we headed to the next class but it passed pretty quickly and soon school was out for the day. "Oh God! At last!" I cried. Mike chuckled, "You still have detention," Mike reminded. "Thanks for reminding me." I said, sarcastically. He chuckled again. Then he kissed me on the cheek and headed off to soccer practice. After all, they needed to train: The game was tomorrow.

"So, will you wait for me?" I asked Jess and Laury who came out of Art class behind Mike and I. Jess nodded, "Duh!" Lauren smiled, "We have to go to Joanna's 'emergency practice' remember?" She said. I smiled at her, "Lucky you! At least you don't have detention with Brown." I said, with a groan. "Well, we'll meet you at the gym after detention," They said in unison as we neared the gym. I waved to them and headed towards Miss Browns class to attend detention. This was going to be so much fun. Not.

* * *

**A/N: So there was chapter 4! I hope you liked it. If you want leave a review…. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Only one more chapter till we hear of Edward! EEEEEEEEE! I'm sooo excited! LoL... if you haven't noticed, Im a MAJOR team Edward fan! (Though Jake is hot!)**

**Lily xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Britney Spears, Katy Perry and most of the characters! **


	6. Seattle

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 5: Seattle**

**A/N: ****Hi all! So y'all ready for Edward (next chapter!!! YAY!) This is kind of filler but some things are important. There was a mix-up considering Bella's age (How can she be nineteen and still in senior year high school??) But it was solved in the chapter **** And I want to thank all my amazing reviewers : Emma-Masen Cullen and RoxanneMichelle1o3 (as usual ****) and to pinklady34. And of course to everyone who faved/ alerted the story! Luv y'all!**

**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter!!**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

God, are all the teachers in the universe so demented or only the ones teaching at Forks high? I thought to myself as I hurried out of Miss Brown's detention. It was one of the most uplifting experiences in my life. NOT. That detention was like the most boring hour of my life. She made me write ' I will not whisper sweet nothings to Mike Newton during Miss Browns English language class again.' ONE HUNDRED times. I swear she's crazy. And my hands all sore from holding my stupid pen for so long. I shook my head, incredulously and headed to the gym.

Lauren and Jess were sitting on the bleachers, looking worn-out. "Ugh. I so hate Miss Brown," I told them. Jess smiled, "Ditto," She agreed. " Ready to go?" Lauren asked me, her voice tired or bored. Or both. I nodded and we linked arms and headed out of the gym towards Laurens car. Once inside, I dialed Charlie's number for good measure. There was no answer. Oh well, at least I'd tried. "So, how was practice?" I asked, breezily.

Lauren groaned but kept her eyes on the road, "It was exhausting." Jess nodded in agreement. "My legs are all sore," She complained. I smiled, "Not as sore as my hands from writing one hundred detention lines." Jess gasped, "100?" I nodded, "100" I confirmed. Jess shook her head in disbelief. "I swear these teachers are insane!" She said.

Laury groaned again, "Ok, enough talk about teachers. Please. I've had enough of them," She pleaded. She pulled the car onto the highway with a grunt. I raised an eyebrow, "Um. Laury? Isn't Port Angeles that way?" I asked. Lauren rolled her eyes, "We're not going to Port Angeles, dumbo," She said, jokily. I ignored her 'dumbo' comment. "Ok, then where are we going?" I asked. Jess smiled, " Seattle. I told you before, I custom made some invitations for your party, dude. I hope you'll like them." She told me. I smiled, "Thanks, Jess."

Lauren looked insulted, "Who drove her?" She asked jokily. I rolled my eyes, " Thanks, Laury." I said, in this really mock-sweet tone. Lauren nodded in approval, " After we pick them up, we will get the rest of the birthday stuff. Including outfits." Jess squealed and I smiled. "Yay! Shopping." Jess said, excitedly.

"So are you nervous about our routine tomorrow?" Laury asked me. I nodded, "A little. How was everyone at practice? Better than yesterday I hope." I asked, not wanting to know the answer. Lauren and Jess nodded, "I suppose they were ok." Jess put in. I groaned. "We so don't want to look like losers in front of our school, and Seattle High too, And their _angels,_" I sneered the last word. I so hated them. At the last game, they had made fun of our whole team.

Jess smiled, "It'll be ok. Zoë, Stella and Jojo have the routine down cold. Sam gets a little muddled up but she promised she'd practice today so she'd nail it." She said, trying hard to reassure me. I nodded as Lauren pulled into a parking space in front of Seattle Central Mall. I smiled. I loved malls and shopping now that I actually looked good in clothes for a change. Laury stopped the car and we got out.

I headed towards the entrance, Jess and Laury at my heels. I looked around. It was a giant mall, filled with stores of many kinds. I let my eyes wander, until I caught sight of a group of girls dressed in white and blue cheerleading dresses. I groaned, it was the Seattle Angels. The one at the front, Bianca I think, smirked as she saw us approach. "Hey _sizzling seven,_" She sneered. I rolled my eyes.

" Hey Seattle 'Angels'," I made quotation marks with my hands. Another one, Tamara, if I remember rightly, stepped forward to stand with Bianca. She pushed her long ginger hair out of her green eyes and smiled, "Where's the rest of your loser team?" She asked. Lauren frowned, "We're not losers. If we're losers, what are you?" She asked, not so nicely. Bianca pretended to think, tossing her long blonde pin-straight hair over her shoulder. "Um. Winners?"

I chuckled, "um. Hate to break this to you, _Bianca_ but we're performing tomorrow, and you're not. That makes _us_ the winners." I put in, mock-sweetly. "Whatever, losers. You're team is going to go down. Nobody cares about your little nerd cheer squad. Our soccer team is gonna kick some Forks High butt." Bianca said, smiling at Tamara. "Yeah." The other girls put in.

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams," I said. "Um. I think you mean _yours,_" Tamara put in, ruffling her long ginger fringe. Lauren raised an eyebrow, "No. She means that 'The Seattle Angels' and their soccer team are gonna be blown off the soccer field." She said, gruffly. Jess smiled, "Yeah." Bianca was about to open her mouth but I spoke instead, "Now, we don't have time to talk to you little girlies now, we have more important things to do, See you at the game tomorrow, _Angels._" I said, slowly as if they couldn't understand. I sneered the last word.

"Yeah, Later." Lauren said, pulling my and Jessica's hands and pulling us past them into a shop. " This isn't over." I heard one of them call. "What a bunch of losers?" I asked, looking at the shop we had gone into. "Urgh, totally. But forget about them, we are here for your awesome party things." Jess put in. Lauren nodded, " Yeah. I think this is the store. Right, Jess?" Jess nodded and went over to the counter.

I looked around. It was a huge shop, filled with many shelves of sparkly party things: party hats, invitations, cakes and more. "Hey," I heard Jess saying to the woman on the counter. " I placed an order, it was for Isabel Swan." She said. The salesperson nodded and started searching through some drawers. I waited patiently, surveying the store one more time. I couldn't wait to see what Jess had ordered for me.

The lady handed Jess a pile of sparkly invitations. I took them from her and fingered them carefully, making sure not to damage the beautiful paper. The invitations were pink and silver and had giant sparkly silver presents on the front. On it in hot pink writing, 'You're invited,' was written. Inside, in totally funky handwriting said: 'Izzy's 19th birthday. Place: At her house, Saturday September 14th Time: 8 o'clock.'

I sighed, "Did you have to say 19?" I asked. I was one of the oldest seniors because I had started school a year late. Jess chuckled, "There are loads of kids that are nineteen, Izz." I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Who?" She thought for a second, "I think Peter and also Stella from cheerleading." She said, referring to her boyfriend and a member of our squad. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I then smiled, "I like the invitation though, Jess." She beamed at me then headed over to the other side of the store to check out the decorations "19? God, Isabel. What an old lady?" Lauren teased, putting her hand over her mouth and raising her eyebrows in fake surprise. I mock-glared at her. She chuckled, and dragged me over towards the millions of shelves of decorations where Jess was already browsing.

After about an hour, we had decided on some sparkly party hats, banners, party lights and pre-ordered a cake. "I'll pick it up the night before." Lauren promised me, with a smile. I nodded, "Thanks, Laury." I told her, gratefully. Then I paid for the things we had picked out with the money Charlie had given me for my birthday, instead of going through the trouble of getting me a gift I didn't like. We headed out of the store, bags full of glitzy party decorations.

Next, we decided to search for some clothes. We spent the rest of the afternoon looking for the perfect party outfits and trying loads of clothes on. "This is so you!" Lauren exclaimed, as I emerged from the changing room in a royal blue minidress with a black patterned design, black stiletto heels and some blue and black bangles. **(A/N: see profile for pic)** I smiled as I admired my reflection in the mirror. I looked amazing. I then checked the price tag. It was a little over budget but whatever. I had my college funds. This was way more important. I paid quickly then helped Jess and Lauren decide on some outfits too.

Lauren decided on some black jeans, a stripy blue and white tank top and a really cool choker while Jess went retro with a golden cocktail dress, some gold bangles and some gold platform heels.** (A/N: Both on profile too)** We are all going to amazing. "Dude, we are so going to be the hottest ones there!" I told them, as they paid for their clothes. "Duh!" Laury said with a smile. Jess looked pleased too. Then we realized it was dark outside.

"I'm starved," Lauren complained, hoisting her shopping bags above her head. "Me too." I agreed. I hadn't realized I was so hungry until then. "Dudes, im so tired. We can order in over at mine. Wanna sleep over today?" She asked, grabbing her shopping bags and giving us a pleading look. Lauren and I nodded, "fine," we said in unison. We then giggled at the unity in our voices. We all headed out of the mall and stuffed our bags into the back of Laurens car. Then we got in and turned the radio on. Lauren started the engine and we headed back towards Forks.

I turned the radio up and smiled, "I love this song!" I cried. Playing was one of my favorite songs: 'Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani'. Jess smiled. "I love it too!" Lauren put in. Then we started singing along:

If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

We sang the whole way back, giggling every so often. It was like the end of year talent show last year all over again. We had sung and danced to, 'The Red Hot Chilli Peppers- The Ketchup Song,' and we had blown all the other performers off the stage with our butt-kicking routine and not to brag, but awesome voices.

Before we knew it, we had pulled into Jessica's driveway. "Doh! I don't have a change of clothes," I told Jessica, feeling really stupid. Lauren nodded, "Same here," Jess rolled her eyes, "You can borrow from mine of course!" She told us. I grinned at her, relieved. Then we headed inside, lugging our shopping bags behind us. Lauren called her mother to ask her permission to sleep over at Jessica's, so I decided I had to try calling Charlie again.

"Hey," I said as he picked up. "Oh hi, Isabel." He replied. "Where are you now?" Charlie asked with a sigh. I sighed too. "I'm at Jessica's. I tried to call-" He cut me off, "yeah, I know. I was busy at work though." Charlie said, sounding tired. "Do you mind if I sleepover at hers today?" I asked, crossing my fingers. Charlie grunted, "Whatever Isabella. It's not as if you need my permission to do anything any more. Even if I say no, you'll argue until I agree." I chuckled, "Um. Yeah. Probably. Anyway, I got to go, we're about to do our homework." I fibbed as I followed Laury and Jess up the stairs to Jess's room. I waved to Mrs Stanley on the way up.

"Bye, Isabella" Charlie said, before hanging up. I smiled. That was easy. Then I followed my friends into Jessica's room. "So what kind of pizza?" Jess asked Lauren and me. Lauren jumped onto Jess's bed and placed her shopping bags onto the floor. She shrugged. "Isabel?" Jessica tried. I shrugged too, "Whatever Jess." I told her, suddenly feeling tired. My feet felt sore from all the walking too.

Jessica sighed. "I'm just going to order a few pepperoni pizzas," She said, heading over to her phone. "Sounds Good." Lauren and me said in accord, again. What was up with that? I giggled and sank down into Jessica's recliner, placing my bags by my side.

* * *

**A/N: It's me again! So like it or not? I SO can't wait for next chapter. (Two words: EDWARD CULLEN). Leave a review if you want. **

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight, Gwen Stefani 'Sweet Escape' , The Red Hot Chilli Peppers ' The ketchup song' or any other songs, TV programs, brands or whatever else came up in the chapter. Full stop.**


	7. Waking Up

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 6: Waking Up**

**A/N: Hey Guyzz, this is finally the chapter everyone's been waiting for! 4 words: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Hold your horses, coz first I wanna thank keysmommy, emma-masencullen, lilmisschatterbox,pinklady34, sydnybowen013 and lol21545 for reviewing and a big thanks to everyone who alerted/faved the story!! **

**Now! Enjoy the Chapter!**

Lily xoxo

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

It's been almost a year. It feels like it was forever. I can't believe it was a whole year since I last saw her. My Bella. I was dumb, stupid even, to even begin to think I could live without her. The last year was agony. I was being torn apart, little by little. I don't even know how I lasted that long.

At first I took it, week by week, then day by day, then finally I started taking it hour by hour. I cant live without her. She's the ultimate and total reason for my existence. My pathetic existence. It wasn't worth being immortal, if I couldn't see her gorgeous face. Her deep chocolate eyes and her beautiful mahogany hair. I was a terrible excuse for a vampire, and I knew it.

I hated life now. Or immortality. Or whatever you may call it. I spent my days staring up at the ceiling, or the sky, thinking of her angelic face with those big brown chocolate colored eyes and heavenly brown hair. Her warm skin. I felt like I was in heaven in her arms, not eternally damned. She made me feel less like a monster than I had ever felt since I became one.

I missed her. I missed her more than I had ever missed anyone ever before. I was away from my family for the first part of the year but then I decided I would go back home to them. But even so, I still feel lonely. Even though we're staying at Tanya's and the house is full of vampires, it could be as if I was the only person on earth, if not with My Bella.

I was suffering. But I did it to protect her. To let her live a happy, normal life. The one she was destined to live if she was with somebody other than me. Then why did I feel a pang of jealousy as I thought of the lucky guy Bella would someday call her husband? She'd walk down the aisle with him and they'd be pronounced 'man and wife'. Why did I feel protectiveness over my little lamb? Wasn't that what I wanted? For her to live a typical, human life?

But I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her more than a human needs air to breath. My life is a starless sky without her. Without her next to me there was no beauty, no light, nothing. Sweet, shy, innocent, clumsy Bella. I longed nothing more than to be with her right at this very moment. To inhale her unique scent, to wrap my arms around her, and know that she is safe. To make her blush, as I stroked her cheek. To see her smile and her beautiful eyes light up with happiness as she sees something she likes. I even missed her stubbornness.

But what if she's moved on? No, I couldn't even think of that if I were to make it through the day. Even though it was utterly selfish of me, I longed with all my heart that she was waiting, knowing I would one day return to her. My one true love, Isabella Marie Swan: keeper of my dead heart forever and always.

I had to go back. To see her at the least. To see what had happened to her. I was slowly going insane. There was no point to my eternal life without her. I needed her like a fish needs water to survive. Without her, I am nothing. Nothing worth living anyway.

I was lying on the floor, staring up at the moonlit sky when my Alice came in. _Oh God, he's still depressed._ She thought to herself. "Edward? I saw something." She said, her voice unsure. She crouched down by my side, a concerned look on her face. _I'm so worried about him_. She thought again. I was being selfish. My sisters were all so worried, and I'd made my own mother, Esme truly upset. Ok, she wasn't really my mother, but she was so close to me in a way, I hate to say this, that my mother never was.

Alice came closer, her topaz eyes wide with worry. Mine were probably pitch black, for I hadn't hunted for a long time. I didn't care anymore. I no longer had a thirst for blood. "Edward?" She tried again. I ignored her. I had to go back to Bella, if I were ever to be happy, or see my family happy again. "Oh Edward. I saw that we were going back to Forks. Do you want to? Is this what you've decided?" She asked. I couldn't make my lips move, to utter a reply.

I had decided I would go back, eventually, but I didn't expect my family to go with me. I had already caused them enough trouble: all this moving back and forth. It wasn't fair to them. Not one single bit. Alice pursed her lips, looking more concerned than ever. "Carlisle?" She called, getting to her feet and rushing into the house. Oh great, now Alice was going to get Carlisle. As if he wasn't busy enough? He had to do nightshifts at the hospital now, and it was night now if I could remember rightly. I wasn't sure though. I hadn't looked at a watch for about 2 months. Carlisle was probably getting ready to go out to work now.

Carlisle came out, Esme, Alice and Jasper with him. "Edward son?" Carlisle called, kneeling down so his face was on top of mine. _This is too much. He's a wreck. We have to go back. _He thought to himself. _Oh my dear boy. All this because of Bella? Why did we have to leave?_ Thought a worried but sweet as always Esme. _I'm so worried. Edwards my fave brother. No offence, Emmett. _Alice thought, probably in an attempt to cheer me up. If I wasn't so down, I probably would have smiled at least. Jasper's thoughts were relatively calm as usual. _Alice looks so beautiful in that dress._

Ahhh… Bella in a dress. She always looked so gorgeous. Even though she never once had even an ounce of self-confidence. Carlisle stared at me. Esme smiled, a sad smile, and rubbed my shoulder. "Edward, honey, I cant bear to see you like this," She said, in a kind voice. Alice crouched down too. "Edward, we can go back if you want. I know you want to protect her. But you have good control. You can't be without her. This is something you're actions have proved. She's your other half, like Jasper is mine or Carlisle is Esme's."

She was right. She was so right. But if I go back, I can hurt her. Wasn't that the reason that I left? It was as if Alice could read my mind and not the other way round. "You wont hurt her. You know what its like to live without her. You need her." That was also true. "Edward, we can go back today, if that is what you desire. I just don't want to see my son like this." Carlisle pleaded. He sounded close to tears. If a vampire could cry, that is. I felt so guilty for hurting my parents and my sister who loved me so much.

"Come on, Man" Jasper spoke for the first time. He cared too. I loved my family so much. It wasn't fair to make them suffer along with me. I couldn't make them depressed too. I forced my lips to move, "I guess that sounds good." I muttered. "Edward! You spoke!" Alice cried. She pulled me into her embrace. I sat up and hugged her back. My parents smiled.

"Ok, well we'll just go and get ready. You better go hunt, son, No offence, but your eyes are as dark as ebony" Carlisle told me. Then he pulled me to my feet, from where I was lying on the ground. I then headed into the forest, hunted as quickly as I could and headed back to my family, who were waiting outside. "What about Rose and Emmett?" I asked, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. My voice sounded scratchy from not having spoken for a long time.

Esme smiled, happy that I had come back to life. "They can join us when they're done with Africa," She said. I nodded as Alice hugged me again, enthusiastically. "Oh Edward! I've missed you so much!" She sang, back to her chirpy self again. I stretched my lips, forcing them into a smile. That felt good. I hadn't smiled in ages. Esme hugged me from the other side while Carlisle patted me on the back.

"What about your work?" I asked him. Carlisle shook his head, "The hospital of Forks will be ecstatic to have me back," He said, with a grin. "We're leaving Tanya." He called into the house. The 3 sisters came out. "Why so soon?" Tanya asked, in her sugary sweet voice. _Oh. Edward's probably going back to his old girlfriend. The human. _She thought, a twinge of jealousy in her mind. Carlisle smiled at her, "We're going with Edward back to Forks." He said, proudly.

Tanya nodded and came over. She shook Carlisle and Jaspers hands, kissed Esme and Alice on the cheek and pulled me in for a hug. "Good Luck." She told me, sincerely. I nodded, "I just hope she'll take me back." I said, sadly. Esme smiled, "Of course she will, what you had was so special." She said. I nodded, "I hope so"

"Bye" Kate and Irina called in harmony. "Has anyone left anything they want?" Carlisle asked us. Alice shook her head, excitedly. She was jumping up and down. "I will buy new clothes for us there," She said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "I can't wait to play 'Barbie Bella,' again!" She chirped.

I chuckled. Wow! This was an improvement. I had actually chuckled for the first time in a very long time. "Well then, farewell," Carlisle called, grabbing Esme's hand and heading out, gesturing for us to follow. I headed after them, Alice's arm around my shoulder, her other hand gripping Jaspers. "So plane or running?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged, "Plane please," It was a bit faster; I had to see Bella as soon as possible if I was to keep my sanity. Plus I was really exhausted. I was finally waking up from this terrible nightmare. I would see Bella.

Carlisle nodded, "Plane, it is." Then because the airport was so conveniently situated a little by Tanya's house, we set out walking towards it at a pace a little faster than a human, as not to attract any unwanted attention. As we headed towards the airport, I smiled. I'm coming for you, Bella. My one true love.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was. The first glimpse into Edward's time away from Bella. I cant wait until they meet! Anyway, if you want you could leave a review?**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Full Stop.**


	8. Home

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 7: Home**

**A/N: Hey Y'all! This is another chapter in Edwards P.O.V!! (Yay!) I want to give a big shout out to keysmommy,emma-masencullen,lilmisschatterbox ,pinklady34 ,sydnybowen013,lol21545,AnonymousNerd ,AS90,****Lil-Mizz-Klutzy,RoxanneMichelle1o3, mouse555,Dazzled17 twilightianloves and****KayBayyy2342 for reviewing! You are all so awesome! And thanks also to everyone who faved/ alerted the story, I'm sure 'Isabel' would be very grateful. (and I am of course!);D**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily **

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

I came off the plane with my family, a giant smile on my face. I couldn't help feeling awesome. I was going to see her. My Bella. "I can't wait to see Bella!" Alice exclaimed, "I so miss my best friend," She said, smiling from ear to ear. Jasper sighed _back to controlling myself like crazy._ He thought. I chuckled, and he smiled a wistful smile. It was true, we had lived in the presence of mostly vampires with Tanya so we didn't really have to make an effort at controlling ourselves.

"Why don't you try calling her?" Alice suggested. I smiled at her, grateful at the idea, and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Bella's house number, but there was no reply. She must still be at school. I thought to myself with a sigh. And Charlie was probably slaving away at work, as usual. "I wonder what happened to Bella in the time we were gone," Esme said. Carlisle put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"She'll be the same Bella," Alice said, surely. I sighed, remembering how much I missed her. We walked out of the airport, hailed a cab, and then we all squeezed inside. Carlisle got in the front next to the driver and the rest of us squeezed in the back. "So, seen any visions about Bella lately?" I whispered to Alice in a voice no human was bound to pick up on with his or her weak ears.

Alice looked at me like I was insane. "Didn't you tell me not to bother her anymore? I stopped keeping tabs on her a while ago." She said, innocently. It was my turn to look at her like she was mad. "And why would you do that?" I practically shouted. The taxi driver, my parents and Jasper looked at me, as taken aback as Alice was.

Alice looked confused, "I thought you meant not to bother her again." She said, quietly. I shook my head; "I wanted you to keep an eye on her, What if she got hurt?" I asked, irritated. Alice frowned, "Well you didn't tell me. I'm not the one who reads minds, Eddy," I scowled at her, "Don't call me that," I muttered. "Eddy!" Alice sang. "STOP-" I shouted. "Eddy!" "-IT ALICE!" "Eddy, Eddy, Eddy!" She chanted, trying to annoy me. Boy, did she succeed.

"Enough!" Esme said, shooting me a smile. "I'm glad you are back to normal." I grinned back at her. I was ecstatic. I was going to see her. My one true love. I just couldn't wait. The taxi pulled up in front of our house. I was home again and I had never felt better.

"We're here!" Carlisle called, gesturing towards our house. I had missed it so much. So many happy memories had been spent there, yet also some sad. Such as the reason for our departure. We jumped out of the car and Carlisle paid the driver giving him quite a generous tip. I waited until the taxi was out of sight, and then took off running in the other direction towards Bella's house.

"Edward!" I heard my sister's voice call. I groaned and came to a halt. "What now, Alice?" I asked, impatiently. I wanted to go and see Bella. I needed to see her bad. Alice ran to the spot where I was standing. "I want to come!" She cried, Jasper on her tail, trying to catch up with us.

I rolled my eyes, "You can see her later." I told her, knowing that she wasn't going to agree, not in a million years. "No Way!" She protested. I gave her a pleading look, "Am I going to be able to talk you out of it?" I asked. _Noooooooooooooo!!_ she shouted in her mind. I put my hand over my ears in an attempt to block out her voice. She had a hell of a loud voice for such a tiny, innocent looking, pixie-like girl.

"Fine!" I snapped. Alice smiled and we started running, Jasper close behind us. I had to go a little slower than I usually would, due to Alice and Jasper being slower than my speed._ So are you sure she'll be home man?_ Jasper asked in his thoughts, I nodded concentrating on the direction I was going. I was just minutes from seeing her beautiful face.

A few seconds later, we approached Bella's house. Her scent oozed from every possible place, making me go crazy. She smelt better than I could remember. I saw Bella's truck in the driveway and smiled. Yes! She was home. Alice was thinking the same thing. She was jumping up and down now in excitement. Charlie's car wasn't there though. Oh well.

"Should I knock or just go up to her window?" I asked them. Alice shrugged. _Lets knock. it'll be way more polite. _She thought. I nodded and hurried towards the front door, Alice and Jasper close behind. I pressed the doorbell, feeling more than a little nervous. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" I asked in a quite voice. _Don't be Silly, what you had was special._ Thought my supportive sister. _Of course she will. What she felt towards you was true love. I promise. _Jasper thought.

I smiled and pressed the doorbell again, more eagerly this time. I was getting impatient. I had waited a whole year for this moment. I pressed my head against the door, even though I didn't need to due to my whole vampire hearing skills. There was no sound inside. Maybe Bella was in her room reading or studying or something? I gestured for Alice and Jasper to follow me to her window.

I jumped up to the window, but I couldn't see anyone inside. The room was very dark and messy. Really messy. But it smelt very Bella-like. I smiled and inhaled the beautiful odor. So many happy reminiscences flooded through my mind. "Maybe she's out?" Alice suggested. I shrugged, "maybe we should go look for her." Alice shook her head, "Why don't we just wait here? They're bound to come by morning." I gave her an a questioning look, "so you think we should just wait here for her instead of going to look?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "yeah. She might freak out or something. She hasn't seen us for like a year, Eddy." I was about to correct her about my whole name thing; it was getting seriously annoying, when Jasper nodded, "She has a point." I nodded and slumped down to the ground. Alice slid down next to me, Jasper on her other side and we waited for the Swans to come home. I couldn't wait to see my brown haired angel.

_I'm so bored I could do the conga. _Jasper thought. I chuckled. Alice gave me a questioning look but I shrugged. _I miss Bella so much. She was the best friend I ever had. I want to play Barbie Bella! _Alice thought. I smiled. I wanted to see her more than Alice, if that was even possible judging by how excited Alice was. I wanted to see Bella more than all my family combined together wanted to.

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of a car pulling in. _Today work was so busy._ Thought a tired Charlie. I stood up carefully and peered from the side of the house, trying to be as inconspicuous as I could. I was so happy to see him, I felt I could go and give him a big hug. But that would be rather strange. So I just settled with a big smile stretching across my face. But as I peered closer, there was no sign of Bella.

Where was she? This was all Alice's fault. If she had just kept tabs on her, we would have probably known what had happened to her. If she was hurt, I would never forgive Alice, or myself for that matter. I watched as Charlie fumbled in his pocket for his keys, unlocked the door and headed in. _I'm really upset with Isabella. _He thought. I instantly alerted my senses. He was thinking about Bella. Maybe he would tell me where she was.

And why the hell did he call her Isabella? And what did she do? At least I knew she was ok. _I'm so starving._ He thought to himself. Alice came to stand next to me. "Should I go and ask Charlie?" I whispered to her. She shook her head, "He's the dad. You left his daughter alone in the forest. Do the math." I shrugged. "Well, she would have come back from the forest. It's not as if she's still lying there now." I whispered back. She raised an eyebrow, "It's your call. But if he tries to shoot you with his gun, don't say I didn't warn you."

I rolled my eyes, and Alice and I watched Charlie as he put his gun and coat away, then headed over to rummage around for something to eat in their tiny kitchen. It still seemed familiar. So many happy memories had been spent there. "Why didn't Bella cook? Didn't she say she was good at it?" Alice whispered as we watched Charlie pull out from the fridge what looked like a can of root beer then put it back again.

I shrugged at Alice's comment. "She _was_ good at it. Where is she now anyway?" Alice shook her head, perplexed. "I don't know." She whispered back. We watched as Charlie pulled out a couple of eggs from the fridge, then headed over to a cupboard and pulled out a frying pan. He then cracked the eggs and put them in the pan, without even taking the shells off. I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried about his daughter.

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" I asked Alice, who shook her head again. "No, Eddy. She'll come back soon. She does have school tomorrow you know." I shrugged, " I suppose so. And don't call me Eddy." I warned. Alice giggled.

"Shh… he'll hear us!" I whispered. Jasper stood up, a look of suspicion on his face. "I'll hear what?" He wanted to know. Alice giggled again, this time quieter than last. "Not you, Jazz. Charlie." She said. Jasper nodded. " I thought you were talking about me." "Keep your voices down," I warned. Alice rolled her eyes and let her thoughts drift away. _I have to go shopping tomorrow. I don't have anything to wear except for the twenty outfits I left in my wardrobe here. Maybe I can force Bella to come with me. If she's not studying that is. She always was such a bookworm._

I rolled my eyes. "I'm bored." Alice chirped. I sighed, "You're the one who told us to wait," I reminded her. She nodded, "I know. But I'm still so bored, Eddy." I growled, trying not to make my voice loud. What if Charlie found us outside his house? What would he make of it?

"I told you a million times before not to call me that." I told her, annoyed. She smiled innocently. "Whatever. Did I mention I was bored? Really Really Bored?" Alice asked, in this really annoying tone of voice. I groaned and sank down to the ground. I tried to block out their thoughts and voices as I thought about Isabella Swan. I was waiting for her to come home. My sweet innocent Bella.

**_The Next Morning_**

**Edwards P.O.V**

"I can't believe she didn't come." Alice said, sounding really bored. I was the one who should be bored. I wasn't the one who spent the whole night reciting all the Taylor Swift songs she had memorized, which was all of the ones Taylor had released, in her mind. I don't even know that many songs. But I wasn't really that bored. I was awaiting Bella's arrival after all. "Where is she?" I asked, looking at Alice and Jasper.

Alice shrugged, standing up "I don't know,". She pulled a mirror out of her pocket and groaned at her reflection. _Urgh. I look so so… bored!_ She thought in horror, _I cant believe I wore this outfit for like 9 whole hours!_ I ignored her thoughts. "Where is Bella?" I repeated. Alice sighed, "I said I didn't know. We'll see her in about an hour at school. Wherever she is now, she will be there in about an hour." I narrowed my eyes at her, "How can you be so sure?" I asked. Alice sighed, "Well, we'll find out."

"If she's not there. I'm going to look for her, no matter what you say." I told her. She shrugged, "fine." I smiled and stood up. I was going to see Bella in an hour, at school or not. _And I took her into my arms, her fingers wound into my hair and I showered her with my kisses-_ "Enough!" I complained to Jasper who grinned. He had been daydreaming. "Come on. Let's go, get dressed and go to school." Alice said, in an excited tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes. Then again, the sooner we got changed and got ourselves to school, the sooner I would see Bella. I smiled at that thought. "Come on, lazy bones." Alice teased Jasper who was sitting on the floor. He smiled at her and stood up with a grunt. I chuckled at his reaction. Alice raised an eyebrow at me and tugged at my arm.

"Come on, Eddy." She said, teasingly. Then she took off into the forest, running as fast as she could. I rolled my eyes at Jasper and we both took off after her. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was going to pay for it. I was sick of her annoying jokes and her stupid nicknames. But as we were running, many questions seeped into my mind like: Where was Bella? Why didn't she come home last night? And why was Charlie so upset with her?

* * *

**A/N: Soooo like it or not? Heres some good news, Edward WILL meet Bella, sorry Isabel ;D, in the next chapter!!**

**I'll try to update is as soon as I can.**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift. Just makin sure you know.**


	9. Nostalgia

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 8: Nostalgia**

**A/N: Hey Guyzz…so sorry I didn't update yesterday, so instead today I have a double bill of ****SDYSIS!!! A giant shoutout to Emma-MasenCullen, TwilightianLoves, RoxanneMichelle1o3, lol21545, AnonymousNerd, Lil-Mizz-Klutzy, KayBayyy2342, princessatessa08, mouse555, Stark's NO1 Girl, keysmommy,Lonnxc and the others who reviewed !!Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys and of course a gigantic thanks to everyone who faved/ alerted. Ok I know what your thinking, 'shut the hell up I wanna read', so I wont go on any longer..**

**Just enjoy the double installment!**

**LILY **

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

"Wake up in the morning, feeling like , I've got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city," Kesha 'Tick Tock' blasted from somewhere really close to my head. I looked up and saw Jess's alarm clock on the table by the recliner, on which I had spent the night. God, I was so tired. After all, I had stayed up half the night.

"What the hell is that?" I cried with a groan, pulling the pillow over my head. Jess giggled, "That's my alarm. Time to get up sleepy heads!" She headed over to her alarm and closed it. I moaned, "But I'm too tired," Jess rolled her eyes and got off her bed. "I'm not the one who told you to drink that Red Bull that made you stay up half the night dancing to Katy Perry Hot N Cold." She reminded me. I groaned again as I remembered the energy drink I had consumed last night. Stupid energy drink. I cursed under my breath.

"You've got 5 minutes," Jess told me, giving me a smile as she took her cheerleading outfit and headed into the bathroom. Lauren stood up from Jessica's bed with a yawn then went over the mirror and started pouting and holding her hair up. I giggled and sat up on Jessica's recliner, where I had fallen asleep, actually fainted onto it, when the buzz of the energy drink had faded.

Lauren looked insulted, "Hey! Don't you laugh at me," She complained. I just giggled again. I rubbed my eyes. Oh joy, I had forgotten to take off my eyeliner from last night. I thought to myself, as I saw a smear of black kohl on my hand. Jess came out of the bathroom, humming a tune. I collapsed back into the pillow. "Would you stop humming?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Get up. We're gonna be like majorly late!"

I smiled, "Its good to be fashionably late," I disagreed. She rolled her eyes, "Well not today, we have the game, you know. We have to practice before classes start." She reminded me, cheerfully. I had honestly forgotten. I sighed and forced myself off the recliner. I headed towards the bathroom, grabbing my cheerleading uniform.

Once inside, I splashed my face with the cool water, which was freezing against my warm skin, brushed my hair and used some of Jessica's 'Very Berry' lip-gloss which was lying on the bathroom counter. I took off the teddy bear pajamas I had borrowed from Jess, which were kind of baggy on me, and put on my cheerleading uniform.

I then looked at my reflection in the mirror with a smile. Not bad for a girl who had only like 4 hours of sleep. I picked up Jessica's smoky gray eyeliner; even though you're not really supposed to share those things, and put some onto my eyes, on top of yesterday's black eyeliner.

Lauren banged on the door, impatiently. "Hurry up, Slow poke. I need the bathroom too." I put on the last slick of eyeliner. "Fine! And I'm not a slowpoke" then I headed out, taking Jess's pajama with me. Lauren came in, rolling her eyes at me as she carried her cheerleading uniform. I tossed the pajama into Jessica's laundry basket as I re-entered the room.

Jess was dressed in her cheerleading uniform, trying on some earrings. "Do you think that this will match better or this?" She asked me. She held up a long silver dangly pair of earrings in one hand, and exactly the same design in black in the other hand.

"Um, the silver looks hotter. Do you have any socks?" I asked, coming to sit next to her on the bed. She rolled her eyes, "No, I go around sockless," She said, sarcastically. I chuckled as she gestured to a drawer on the left, under her T.V. I yanked it open, and pulled out a pair of black socks. I strapped on my black converse high tops and put on a squirt of Jess's perfume; 'DKNY-Delicious' then grabbed my school bag.

Lauren came out from the bathroom, seconds later. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded and so did Jess. Then we headed off to school, Lauren and I took our shopping bags with our birthday stuff and threw them into the back of Lauren's car. Then we hopped into the car and headed off to school. When we arrived at school, I stuffed my shopping bag into my school bag and got out of the car, Laury and Jess followed.

I linked arms with the girls, and we headed into school, strutting our stuff and all that. "Isabel!" Stella cried, rushing over to give me a hug. Joanna, Zoe and Sam came behind her, waving at us excitedly. "Stell, I hope you guys have practiced!" I told her. She nodded. "We are officially going to kick butt!" She announced, flipping her long wavy golden hair over her shoulder with a smug smile.

They were all kitted out in their cheer uniforms, the same ones as we were wearing. "Well, we're heading over to have a final practice, wanna come with?" Stell asked, hopefully. I sighed and shook my head, "We have homework to catch up on." I told her. Her face fell, her blue eyes still looking as beautiful as ever. "Well, catch you later then," She said, heading away with a last wave with her friends.

"Um Isabel, what homework?" Jess asked, giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes, "Do you really wanna go through that routine another time? We have it down cold." Laury smiled, "You're right." I sighed, "I have my bio homework to do. We only did English and Algebra yesterday." I reminded them. At some point at the sleepover, Mrs. Stanley had come in, demanding that we did some homework, and knowing that our grades would suffer if we didn't, we complied.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Just tell Mr. Banner we were at practice. The game is important to the whole school," I narrowed my eyes at her, "But you did it." I told her. Jess looked sheepish, "Yeah, but I don't even have bio today." I sighed and pulled out my bio notebook. We headed over to a bench and I started to answer the homework questions. If I got another F Charlie would kill me.

After about 10 minutes, Mike headed over to us, his eyebrows raised. "Hey bookworms." He said with a chuckle. I smiled and put away my bio notebook. I had answered most questions. At least I wouldn't fail. I headed over to greet him. Laury and Jess stood up too. I leaned in to kiss Mike, relaxing in his arms. I was oblivious of the whole world.

"Ugh. They're back." Lauren said with a groan. I was about to ask who the hell she was talking about when Mike pulled me into his arms and started making out with me, full force. I kissed him back. "PDA! Get a room." Jess teased. "Ty!" Laury cried at that exact moment, running into his arms.

Jess and I giggled at our crazy friend's behavior. The poor guy looked taken aback as Lauren hugged him eagerly. "They look as hot as ever," Jess told me, a dreamy look on her face. I stepped out of Mike's arms; instead he put his arm around my waist. I raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Jess didn't hear me, "Especially the guys. Talk about swoon worthy." I gave her a shake. The dreamy expression came off her face, "What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, "Pete's coming" I told her, with a giggle.

She snapped out of her daydream, "Oh. Ok. I just can't believe they're back." I gave her a questioning look, "whose back?" Jess looked at me like I was thick. Maybe I was now. "The Cullen's, duh!" My jaw dropped, "W-W-What?" I cried, looking the direction of where, come to think of it, the whole high school was staring. "The Cullen's are back. Including your little boyfriend. Oh hey, Pete." Jess said, giving her boyfriend a hug.

Mike cleared his throat, "Ex-boyfriend." He put in. I couldn't hear him. My eyes were glued to the spot where 3 unnaturally beautiful people were standing. Edward, Alice and Jasper. No way. It couldn't be. I just stared at them, the emotions flooding back towards me like Niagara Falls. The pain. The hurt. The misery. The nostalgia and the longing to go over and hug them. The ANGER.

Just then, Alice looked my way, and pointed towards me. I immediately turned the other way, and pretended I was engrossed in a conversation with Mike. I just couldn't believe it. After all this time. The Cullen's had returned to Forks, Washington. I shook my head, disbelievingly. I had to be hallucinating. But then was Jess hallucinating too? And Mike? And the whole population of Forks high school?

I then felt a tiny arm nudging me in the back. I turned to find Alice Cullen, my ex- best friend, staring at me. Her topaz eyes were even more beautiful than I could remember. "Oh my god, Edward! I told you it was her!" She cried in her beautiful harmonious monotone. Please don't come over. Please. I begged internally. I couldn't face him. Not now, not ever.

I remembered the pain. The anger. The fury. I was in depression for a long time because of the very people just 7 or so meters away from me, one right in my face. Because of him, especially. I decided to pretend I didn't know them. It would serve them right. My life with them wasn't like a video. I couldn't press pause when they went away and then they just expect me to press play again and resume, as if nothing had happened. I couldn't and I wouldn't.

"Bella? Is that you?" She asked disbelievingly. "Wow! You look awesome." She let her eyes survey my outfit from top to bottom, giving me an approving nod. Then without any warning, she stepped forward and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, though not eagerly. She felt so cold, and hard. So many happy and sad memories came flooding back to me.

Then she stepped back, and Mike tightened his arm around my waist. Jess, Lauren, Tyler and Peter came to stand closer to me, watching my every move. "Sorry, but who are you?" I asked, as innocently as I could. Alice looked incredulous. "It's me. Alice. Alice Cullen." I just stared at her. "No. Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell." I was surprised at how casual I sounded. This girl here used to be my best friend. How could I treat her like this? Then again, she treated me worse. She left me in my time of need. She could have stayed, I knew she could disagree with her brother when she wanted to, and helped me in this hellhole.

Alice stared at me, her face blank. "I can't believe this. You, you don't remember me?" She asked me, her voice cracking. She sounded really upset. I felt guilty for hurting her. But they hurt me more. They left me to fend for myself, after they became my whole world. And that's exactly what I did. I fended for myself, that is.

"No, I'm really sorry, but I don't." I said, ruffling my hair, trying to be nonchalant, even though I was like freaking out inside. "Bella. I am your best friend. I mean, I was." Alice told me. I rolled my eyes, "First, My name is Isabel. And second, I don't even know you. How could you be my best friend? My best friends are Laury and Jess." I gestured to where my best friends smiled, looking a little confused.

Alice just stared at me, some more. What was up with the staring? She looked really confused. "I-I-I…" She started to say, then shook her head, as if in disbelief. "You are Charlie Swan's daughter right?" I nodded and raised an eyebrow, "That would be me. Why?" I asked, trying to look confused.

Alice just shrugged, looking sad. "It's just, well, you've changed so much." She said, quietly. I was about to reply, when I saw another pair of topaz eyes staring up at me. I felt Mike shift in discomfort, and say something but I couldn't hear. I was frozen to the spot, staring back at those beautiful topaz orbs. "Bella?" He asked me, his voice velvet smooth. His voice was more incredible than I could remember.

* * *

**A/N: So hey, don't kill me. I know they didn't really meet yet, but I promise they will soon. She met Alice though! I just want to build up the action a little…. Enjoy the second instalment: Just press that button to change the chapter!!!**

**LILY **

**Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own Twilight, Kesha 'tick tock', Katy Perry, 'hot and cold', Red Bull, DKNY 'delicious'.**


	10. Bella?

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 9: Bella?**

**A/N: ****Hey Readers… this is the second promised installment. Edward is going to kind of meet Bella but not really, I doubly promise that in the next chapter they will officially meet, which I will try to update tomorrow. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers !!****And everyone who alerted/ faved the story).**

**LILY **

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

We arrived in the parking lot of Forks High School exactly on time. I searched the parking lot for Bella's red Chevy truck, but it was nowhere to be seen. The moment we stepped into the school lot, people started to stare and whisper. I tuned out everyone's thoughts and voices. I was on a mission after all. "Maybe she's late," Alice suggested, pushing her dark fringe out of her eyes. "Bella is never late!" I told her. She rolled her eyes, "Maybe today she is. We don't know where she went yesterday after all."

I shrugged and we headed into school, Alice and Jasper followed. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were standing by the school entrance, talking to each other alone. Where was Bella? I scanned the surroundings for her but she was nowhere to be seen. _Hottie Alert._ Thought a small ginger haired girl, as she smiled suggestively at me. I looked the other way. _They're back and more attractive than ever._ Thought another._ Is it even legal to look that hot? _Complained another. I tried to tune out their voices, or their minds, or whatever.

I looked around the parking lot again, but I couldn't see her. Alice and Jasper caught up with me, and then started looking around too. Alice gave me a nonchalant shrug. Then her eyes lit up as she noticed a group of cheerleaders passing by us, a pretty blonde girl at the front. "Oh my god! There's a cheerleading squad! I so want to try out!" She squealed as she gestured to where Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and the other girls who had just passed us to go and stand with them. They were all dressed in black and silver mini dresses which were way too short. Urgh. Where was Bella?

Then some of the cheerleaders left, revealing Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton making out with a beautiful brunette girl. Must be his new girlfriend or something. I wonder how many girls he'd dated since I was gone. Bella must have had a good laugh over that with Angela or someone.

Alice then gasped and pointed to the brunette standing by Lauren and Jessica, the one who had stopped making out with Mike Newton. As I peered closer, I noticed she was gorgeous, the prettiest of all the cheerleaders. She had long straight chocolate colored hair, with caramel streaks. I felt guilty thinking of another girl as 'pretty' or 'gorgeous' when I was supposed to be looking for Bella, my one true love. I shrugged off the thoughts about that girl and started looking around again.

Alice nudged my shoulder, eagerly. "Oh my god! It's Bella." She said, pointing to the beautiful brunette. I snorted, "No way," The girl turned away from us and started talking to a guy, Mike Newton? No way. This was not Bella. The Bella I knew didn't like Mike Newton at all, let alone give him any attention.

Alice was persistent. "That is so Bella!" She exclaimed again. I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous." Alice shook her head too, "I'm not. It so is Bella. Try hearing her thoughts!" She whispered. Then she started bouncing up and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes, but tried. Sure enough, I couldn't hear a thing. I could hear Jessica's and Laurens but I tuned them out.

Alice smiled smugly, "So?" I shook my head, "I couldn't hear anything. She's probably not thinking of anything right now." I told her. Alice rolled her eyes, "Yeah Edward. Totally. Because teenager girl's minds are always blank. They don't think about guys or fashion or makeup or something," She said, sarcastically. I smiled, "Ok. You have a point. But Bella doesn't look like that. She doesn't make out with jocks." I whispered the last part. "It's her, Eddy. I swear. I know my best friend." She insisted. I grinded my teeth, "Don't call me that!" I muttered. She giggled and without warning, headed over to 'Bella'.

I went back to stand with Jasper, who was watching his mate with interest. I turned to look the other direction. Alice was going to make a fool of herself, and humiliate us with her. Jasper smiled, "It's Bella, man. Look at those chocolate eyes. And look at her paleness. She's the same girl but she's just changed a little." I turned towards the girl and realized she did resemble Bella, but only a little.

"Many girls look like that, Jazz." I told him. He blinked at me, "This is Bel-" He started to protest but Alice cut him off. "Oh my god! Edward! I told you it was Bella!" She said in a loud voice. I cringed as more people stared at us, but nonetheless I looked in Alice's direction.

I focused on the object of her attention, who I couldn't really see except for the back of her head, and a little of the side. I watched as Alice looked confused, and Mike tightened his arm around the waist of the beautiful brunette. _Why doesn't she remember me?_ Alice was asking, frantically in her mind. I rolled my eyes. BECAUSE SHE'S NOT BELLA! I wanted to yell.

Then the wind blew in my direction, and I smelt her. She smelt so sweet. So Bella- like. But maybe the other girl had the same smell. Or maybe you're just making up excuses because you don't want her to have changed? A voice in my mind accused. I shook it off.

_EDWARD! Get over here! _Alice yelled in her mind. I rolled my eyes and headed towards her. I saw Mike tense and grumble under his breath "oh no," and tighten his arm around the waist of the beautiful girl. Alice looked puzzled and hurt, for some reason. When I arrived by Alice's side, I looked at the girl, staring into her kohl rimmed eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Then something inside me told me it was Bella. It was one hundred percent Bella. I could smell her sweet Bella-like smell, and it was as strong as ever and more beautiful than I could remember. But why was she a cheerleader? Why was she, by the looks of things that is, dating Mike Newton? Why did she have makeup on? And she was wearing a black and silver DRESS? Bella Swan hated wearing dresses.

A million questions I wanted, and needed, to ask her, but only one came out of my mouth, "Bella?" She blinked at me and she didn't say anything, just kept gazing into my eyes. In that instant, I was certain it was her. The girl I had left 2 years ago. The girl I had come back for. It was Isabella Marie Swan: The little lamb to my lovesick lion. Or so she was before I left.

In that second, I realized, though I already knew this before, that leaving her was the worst mistake I had ever done in my whole life, in my whole immortality in fact. I felt sick to my dead heart as I saw Mike pull her closer to him, as if in protection from me. Like I was a monster. Well, I was, but he didn't know that.

What the hell was going on? Where was the clumsy, shy, sweet Bella I had known and loved? She didn't look very shy anymore, judging by what she was wearing that is. I just stared at the gorgeous girl, unable to formulate another sentence. She stared back at me for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what did you think? Please don't kill me! They did meet in this chapter but I swear to god they will talk in the next chapter. Pinky Promise. Sooooo if you want leave your feedback and I'll try to update tomorrow. Would you prefer the meeting in Edward or Bella's P.O.V? Or should I do both???**

**Tell me what you want plzzzz and I hope u enjoyed the chapter! (Though it was kind of short! But the next one is pretty long!) **

**LILY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight dudes! **


	11. Confrontation

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! So here's one of the most anticipated chapters: 'Isabel' and Edward meet! Let me just tell ya- It's not gonna be pretty!! Thanks to EmoE,**

**elvi rhys ,AS90,mouse555,Lil-Mizz-Klutzy,keysmommy, (twice!!) **

**sydnybowen013,Stark's NO1 Girl, ChocyEyes, Emma-MasenCullen, elizabeththewriter ,the grammer Elf,Twi-Twanger,fairytink2202 ,TwilightianLoves (twice),NeverGiveUp-NeverBackDown,KatyBird,pinklady34**

**lol21545 and jmegrl for reviewing! You all RULE! And of course to everyone who faved/alerted the story!!**

**Enjoy!**

**LILY**

**p.s. the next chapter will be a retake in Edwards p.o.v**

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. It was Edward Cullen. The guy I didn't think my life had a reason exept for his existence. The guy I had put all my trust into and then he had left me. Left me all alone, and took away the whole future I had chosen, the family I had wanted to call my own, and wanted to be a part of. I felt the anger well inside me like a volcano about to erupt.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, none of us daring to say a word. I stared into his magnificent topaz colored eyes, feeling more dazzled than I had ever been. They were more beautiful than I remembered, and that oh so gorgeous copper hair was sparkling like diamonds.

"Are you Bella Swan?" He asked, his voice as velvet-like as ever. I shook my head, remembering my plan. To pretend I didn't know them. They deserved it after all. I was angry, that's what I kept on reminding myself. "It's Isabel Swan." I put in. He looked more than a little confused. "And who are you?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could, though inside my body was calling out, longing to be in his arms, longing to feel his ice-cold lips pressed to mine. I shook those thoughts out of my head. Get a grip, Isabel, you have a boyfriend. A loving, caring boyfriend who absolutely adores you. Who's standing right beside you, for god's sake.

Edward just stared at me, looking perplexed. "I-I'm Edward." I shook my head, feeling that tears would come to my eyes at any second. "I don't think I know you," I said, in a much cooler voice than I felt inside. He looked so hurt, so torn to pieces. I felt the tears flowing to my eyes, but I bit my lip to stop them. I had to be strong. He just shook his head, "No, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." He repeated. I just shrugged again, "I'm sorry, I really don't know you! And it's Isabel by the way." I told him. I felt Mike chuckle beside me.

Edward stared at him coldly, looking really taken aback by my reactions. I was going to cry at any moment. I wanted to take him into my arms and tell him I remembered. Tell him how much I had missed him and how much I wanted us to be together. But so much had changed. I had become a different person. A better, more confident kind of girl.

"How can you not remember?" He cried, "We were together for almost a whole year!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm Sorry but I really don't." He just blinked at me, his topaz eyes looking marvelous. "I'm Edward Cullen. Have you not heard that name before?" He asked, his voice desperate. I pretended to try to remember. "Oh yeah! I have heard that name before!" I cried.

He looked instantly happier. "Yeah?" He asked. "Were you on that T.V show? The one on the beach? The one with all the teenagers?" I asked, trying to sound excited and to hide the fact that my heart was breaking for the second time because of the same person, sorry vampire, in front of me. His eyes dimmed, the happiness went away.

"Bella? Are you serious? Or are you pretending because you're angry?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes. I just stared back, finding it really easy to lie. "It's Isabel. And seriously, I have never seen you before." I fibbed. My stomach burned. Oh crap, the stupid hole was coming back! I resisted the urge to clutch my stomach in agony.

Edward's eyes fell to the ground. He looked incredulous and Alice looked plain annoyed. "I told you she didn't remember." Alice put in, looking pained. I felt really bad. Bad for hurting them. But they hurt me. Edward shook his head, "I just d-don't believe it!" He said in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, keeping my 'cool' charade up though I was really hurting inside. Really hurting bad. "Cut the crap, Cullens. She said she didn't know you." Lauren put in, coming to my rescue. She sounded confused though. They were probably all wondering why I was doing this whole 'amnesia' thing. What the hell _was_ I doing?

Edward and Alice ignored Lauren. "Are you Isabella Marie Swan?" Edward asked me, again, unable to process my transformation. I widened my eyes, "Yes, dude. I swear on my father Charlie Swan!" He just stared at me some more, "I don't know what I'm more confused about: The fact that you don't remember or the fact that you called me 'dude'." He said, quietly. He looked hotter than ever when he was puzzled.

I rolled my eyes. Alice blinked at me, "Bella? Why are you doing this?" She said, coming closer to me and just staring. I just looked at her like she was insane, though I wanted to tell her that I was being an idiot and give her a big bear hug, but everything was different now. Times change, and people change too.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to be innocent. Alice pushed her dark fringe out of her beautiful eyes. "Pretending you don't know us. Are you angry or something? You know we left to-" She started but Edward covered her mouth because we had company. I.e. my human friends.

"She obviously doesn't remember, Alice." Edward said, sadly. Alice wasn't convinced though. She was about to argue when the bell for classes to start rang. "Come on, Izz. We're gonna be late!" Mike told me, nudging me in my side. I nodded and started to head off. "This isn't over, Bella, sorry, Isabel Swan." Alice said, rather coldly. I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Cullen." Then I headed off with my friends, leaving Edward looking hurt and confused and Alice looking, well, pissed off.

* * *

A/N: so there it is: yay or nay? Leave ur feedback and reactions to Bella, um, Isabel's actions!! Poor Edward right?

I'll be doing a retake in EPOV the next chapter so you can know what he's thinking. (maybe in a few hours it'll be up)

**Hope u enjoyed it! **

**LILY **


	12. A Retake: Confrontation

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 11: Retake: Confrontation**

A/N: Ok, so here's the retake in EPOV! I hope you like it, and thanks once again to my reviewers/alerters/ favers! You rule!

**Enjoooooy!**

**LILY =D**

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. Nobody said a word for a few minutes but then I knew I had to break the silence if I wanted to hear her gorgeous voice. I got my lips to move, though I was amazed by the beautiful color of her eyes. "Are you Bella Swan?" I asked, though I couldn't believe it was her. She was so, well, different. "It's Isabel Swan." She said, rather prissily. I felt confused. What?? Isabel who? It was Isabella or Bella. Who was Isabel?

"And who are you?" She asked, in a bored voice. I felt my body go cold. Colder than it was usually. She didn't know me. No way. Maybe she was playing or something. _Hahaha. I so love her._ Mike was thinking.

I just stared at her, feeling really confused. "I-I'm Edward." She shook my head. "I don't think I know you," Bella said, coolly. I felt really hurt. How could she not know me? I shook my head, "No, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." I repeated. She just shrugged again, "I'm sorry, I really don't know you! And it's Isabel by the way." She told me. I heard Mike chuckle beside her. _That's my girl, Izzy. _He thought.

I stared at him coldly, wanting to punch him in the face. "How can you not remember?" I cried, "We were together for almost a whole year!" She rolled her eyes, "I'm Sorry but I really don't." I felt like I was going to die. Literally. "I'm Edward Cullen. Have you not heard that name before?" I asked, my voice fraught. She looked like she was trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I have heard that name before!" She cried. Hallelujah! She knows me!

I felt instantly happier. "Yeah?" I asked, feeling ecstatic for some reason. "Were you on that T.V show? The one on the beach? The one with all the teenagers?" She asked, sounding really excited. The happiness slowly trickled away, bit by bit. She thought I was a stupid T.V character. Great. Maybe she was angry with me. She had every right to be.

"Bella? Are you serious? Or are you pretending because you're angry?" I asked, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes. She just stared back. "It's Isabel. And seriously, I have never seen you before." She told me. My dead heart fell for like the 5th time today. My true love didn't know me.

My eyes fell to the ground. I felt disbelieving. She couldn't not remember. It just wasn't possible. Alice looked really irritated next to me. "I told you she didn't remember." Alice said to me looking hurt. I shook my head again, "I just d-don't believe it!" I said incredulously.

She rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap, Cullens. She said she didn't know you." Lauren put in, looking as if she thought she was cool or something. Why was she standing up for Bella? Oh yeah, they were best friends now. I forgot.

Alice and I disregarded Lauren. "Are you Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked her, again, unable to get over her change. She widened her eyes, "Yes, dude. I swear on my father Charlie Swan!" I just stared at her some more, "I don't know what I'm more confused about: The fact that you don't remember or the fact that you called me 'dude'." I said, quietly. What was up with that?

She rolled her eyes. Alice blinked at her, "Bella? Why are you doing this?" She said, coming closer to Bella and staring into her eyes. Bella just looked at her like she was crazy or something. How could she be treating Alice like this? Her best friend? Then again, we were wrong to leave her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, innocently. Alice pushed her hair out of her face, irritated. "Pretending you don't know us. Are you angry or something? You know we left to-" She started but I covered her mouth because there were humans around. Humans who didn't know we were vampires. And we didn't want them to find out.

"She obviously doesn't remember, Alice." I told her sadly. Alice wasn't convinced though. She was about to argue when the school bell rang. Oh great, classes would be starting. I really missed school. Not. "Come on, Izz. We're gonna be late!" Mike told me, nudging Bella in her waist. His thoughts were very smug. I felt so jealous. I would give anything in the world to be him at this moment. Bella nodded and started to head off. "This isn't over, Bella, sorry, Isabel Swan." Alice said, rather frigidly. Bella, sorry Isabel, rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Cullen." She said. Then she headed off with her friends, leaving me feeling hurt and bewildered and Alice looking really irritated.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Edwards whole experience with 'Isabel'. Leave ur feedback! I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP!**

**Peace out!**

**LILY **


	13. Discovery

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner but my computer was being an idiot!! Anyway thnxx to vamp1001, TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong, EmoE, Neonstar,20xXMusicAngelXx09,ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnWorld,roastedheart,team-emalie101,lol21545,KatyBird.,keysmommy,mouse555,princessatessa08**

**,Emma-MasenCullen,pinklady34,28mandy28, AnonymousNerd,**

**RoxanneMichelle1o3 and TwilightianLoves for reviewing! And of course thnxx to people who alerted/faved. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**LILY **

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

I watched as she walked off with her friends, looking as beautiful as the sun. I was certain now it was Bella. But she had changed. So so much. I felt so confused and hurt. She couldn't not remember me. We'd been through so much together. I looked at Alice, a blank look on my face. She looked annoyed, "She's so pretending." She told me, folding her tiny arms across her chest.

I just sighed, " She doesn't remember, Ali." I told her, despondently. Alice rolled her eyes, "She sure as hell remembers. I could see it in her eyes. Anger. Why didn't you read the thoughts of the others? You could have known if she was pretending or not." She said. I shrugged, "Well, they were kind of a blur. I wasn't focusing on anything but Bella." She raised an eyebrow, then pulled me towards Jasper.

I was dragged along by an irritated pixie, my thoughts driving me crazy. This so wasn't the Bella I had known. I couldn't believe that she would act in this way. She couldn't have forgotten all the happy memories. Maybe Alice was right and she was angry. She had every right to be. We had left her alone. But it was to protect her. For her own benefit. Maybe she had believed me when I said I didn't love her. I was lying though. I would always love her, even after what she did five minutes ago. I would always be in love with Bella Swan, or Isabel Swan or whoever she was now. I had pledged my cold, un-beating heart to her and it was hers forever to do what she pleased with it.

When I looked into her beautiful coffee colored eyes, I still felt the passion and love I had felt for her since day one. I wanted to go over to Mike and break the arm he had so tightly secured around her waist. To tell him she was my property, my love. But she wasn't any more. She didn't want to be. She had thrown my heart; as dead as it may be, back at me with a 'thank you but no thank you' note. I felt deader than I ever had.

Sure, I had thought that this might happen. Her moving on. Her not being in love with me anymore. But I always dreaded it. If I had even thought about it for one second, I would not have made it through a single day. There was nothing stopping me from going over to the Volturi and demanding death now, exept for the fact that she looked happy. She was happy and if I had to, I would wait for her forever. But why had it hurt me so much when she told me she didn't know me and that whole 'show' comment of hers? She had become her own worst nightmare, the one she had hated most in all those stupid teen movies Alice had forced her to watch at those endless sleepovers they used to have. The peppy cheerleader figure.

Alice cut off my thoughts. She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her hand was still tight on my arm, tugging, but I had come to a standstill. "Um. Edward? Sorry to ruin this whole profoundly moving moment for you but we're going to be late." I just shrugged. I didn't care anymore. I followed Alice and Jasper, staring at the ground as we headed to the main office to pick up our schedules and everything. I tuned out everyone's thoughts so they were merely a buzz.

We took our schedules, after being warmly welcomed back to the school, then headed to the first class in our assigned schedule which was French. Alice and Jasper were surprisingly in the same class for first period with me. I headed into the classroom, Alice and Jazz trailed behind me. The French teacher, Ms. Blanc introduced us to the class and we reluctantly sat down. There was going to be no point of school anymore. Now that she wasn't with me. 'Isabel' and Mike were not in this class with us, but 'Isabel's' friends Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and this other guy I didn't recognise were.

Good that Mike wasn't here. I might have had to beat the living daylight out of him. Then again, Bella wasn't mine anymore. She was his. She was happy and that was all that mattered to me now. The only thing keeping me from hunting the school down for Mike Newton and tearing him to tiny pieces.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory's thoughts confirmed what Alice had suggested. Bella's Anger. They were confused about why she was acting like this, but they remembered the first day they had talked to her, approximately a year ago, and that's how they knew she was angry now. I felt sick as they remembered what a mess she was that day. Depressed, Alone, Upset. The same way I had been. I felt really guilty that I had made her that way.

I sighed and turned back to the board. The teacher was explaining for the hundredth time the perfect tense of the verbs. I looked out of the windows into the greenness. It was so pure and fresh and beautiful. _Isabel didn't get back together with Edward Cullen_! _Maybe I have a chance! _Thought the girl seated nearest to me. She shot me a flirty smile, but I just nodded at her and looked the other way. _He likes me! _She squealed in her thoughts. I rolled my eyes and kept staring out of the window.

Alice prodded me in the back with a pencil. I turned to her, "What do you want" I asked in a whisper. She looked upset, "Why did Bella become so mean?" She wanted to know. She blinked at me, her topaz eyes looking sad. I shook my head, "She's not mean!" I protested. Alice raised an eyebrow, "Oh please!" I rolled my eyes but then smiled as Alice started running through all the happy memories with Bella through her mind.

I watched as she ran through the good times we had spent together, with Bella. The baseball game, even though it turned out kind of bad, but it didn't matter because we were together and as long as we were together, everything was ok. The first day of school when Bella was new and shy and she kept looking back at our table. I chuckled as I remembered how she had looked at me, all bashful. She was so sweet and clumsy at that time. She had changed so much. "I miss the old Bella. My best friend." Alice complained in a low whisper. "I swear to god I miss her more." I whispered back, honesty ringing in every tone of my voice. Alice sighed sadly and started doodling in her notebook.

Suddenly, I felt really happy. I turned to Jasper, who looked sheepish. "Stop playing with my emotions." I muttered. He just smiled. _I don't want you to be sad. You or Ali._ He thought. I smiled back, and was about to comment, when the bell for class to end rang. Finally! That class had been such a bore. Plus the fact that I'd taken it previously about five times.

As soon as I headed away from Jasper, my real emotions came flooding back. I felt hurt and confused as I headed to my next class. I saw Bella, I mean Isabel, giggling with a few cheerleaders in the hallway, Mike close by her side, and I felt my heart break for the 3rd time today as she smiled her breathtaking smile. The one she used to smile at me with. The one I used to see so often. I shook my head as I passed by her. She smelled amazing as usual, a mixture of her usual blood smell, and an exotic perfume that complemented her making her smell out of this world.

_Oooh. That's Edward hottie Cullen. _And _ I wonder if Edward Cullen is single now. Coz if he is, I am too! _Some girls thought. I sighed as I headed to my next class which was music. The class passed a breeze as I let my thoughts take over and soon it was time for lunch. Isabel, Mike and the rest of her friends weren't in class with me, only Angela Weber, who according to her thoughts, was really nervous about a math quiz.

As I headed into the lunch hall, I realized our table was empty as it had been before we left. Except Bella used to sit with us. Now she sat with the 'Forks' kids. But out table was still deserted. No change there. Bella and her friends sat in the giant table in the middle. She looked so gorgeous laughing and chatting with her friends.

Apparently according to everyone's thoughts there was a game the last 2 periods of class. It would be against Seattle High and the Forks High Cheerleading Squad, 'The Sizzling Seven' would be performing at half time. It appears that, from everyone's thoughts once again, especially the male population of our school, the 'Sizzling Seven' were the hottest girls at Forks High and Isabel was the head cheerleader, making her the hottest of them all.

Well, there was no point in me staying for the game. I would leave before the game started. I couldn't stand to see 'Isabel' with Mike again and whatever they do if they win the game. I swear if he kissed her, I would not be able to stop myself from wiping the floor with him. _But she's happy. _A small voice inside my head reminded me. Reminded me why I was suffering in agony, watching my true love with another guy. The chance that he may one day do something to hurt her was the only reason I wasn't going mentally insane. I had to be there to protect her and comfort her if anything went wrong.

I put some random things on my tray and went to sit down, on my own. Alice and Jasper, ever the loving 'brother' and 'sister', followed. I just stared at Bella the whole lunch through, not wanting to take my eyes off her, making conversation with neither Alice nor Jasper. I wanted to find out exactly every change that had happened to Bella since I'd been gone. _We could go to the beach tomorrow. _Lauren Mallory was thinking. Beach on a school day? Oh great, that meant tomorrow would be sunny. Maybe I could go hunting, Rose and Emmett were supposed to come back today.

As I could tell from Angela Weber, who was sitting on the table close to ours, that Bella had insulted her long time boyfriend Ben Cheney by saying he was a 'loser' or something. So that was why they weren't friends anymore. Bella used to be closest to Angela from that entire group. Guess things have changed now. Now Angela thinks this new 'Isabel' is a fake and phony.

I sighed. This new Bella was weird. But she was still Bella. I was still irrevocably in love with her and I would go back to her in a millisecond without thinking if she asked me to be with her again. Whatever the cost. I would be there for her, if Mike slipped up, to protect her and to comfort her if the mongrel hurt her, so that one day, maybe just one day, if the stars were on my side, we could be together again.

* * *

**A/N: so there's chapter 12! Yay or nay? Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can the next one!**

**Hugs**

**Lily xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **


	14. Cullenitus

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 13: Cullenitus**

A/N: hey everyone!! Heres the next installment of the story!! Thnxx to purplefreakanonymous,mouse555,Emma-MasenCullen,20xXMusicAngelXx09, keysmommy,Stark's NO1 Girl,RoxiieCullen,TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong,lol21545,AnonymousNerd, pinklady34,RoxanneMichelle1o3 and 28mandy28 for reviewing! And to everyone who alerted and faved!

I love you guyzzzz!!

Enjoooy the chapter!

LILY

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I still love him. So so much. But I cant go back to him, I've got to be strong. For gods sake, I'm head cheerleader: The girl every girl wants to be best friends with, the girl every guy wants to date. I couldn't just break down, even if I really wanted to, into a sobbing heap on the ground. I'd hurt him. I'd hurt them. My family. Scratch that, My ex-family. And I couldn't bear that I'd wounded them inside.

My love for them, especially him, was still as strong as the light of the sun. I would leave my whole life to go back. But they left you. That annoying tiny voice that always pops into your mind at random moments reminded me. Reminded me of the pain, the hurt, and the loneliness. It was the only thing stopping me from running into Edwards cold arms and pressing my lips against his frosty ones.

After he left, I slipped into a depression. One I thought nobody could save me from. I was thrust into a deep aperture and I thought I'd never see the sun again until Mike, Lauren and Jess reached their hands towards me. They saved me. And I owed them all my happiness. The voice kept on blabbering. But it was right. Without them, I would have become one of those zombies of the 'living dead' or something. Or I'd be back in Phoenix with my mom and Phil. I sighed as I looked across the lunchroom at where Edward, Alice and Jasper were sitting.

Oh Crap. He was staring at me, his eyes dazzling full power. I quickly turned my head towards Mike and the others. I felt my cheeks burn. Hadn't I stopped blushing? I thought I had made progress. Mike looked at me at that second, a questioning look on his face. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. I flipped the tiny mirror out of my pocket to see if I had food on my face or something. No, there was nothing. I was perfect as usual. "I was asking you if you were ready for the game, but you blanked out on me." Mike complained, biting into his baloney sandwich. I tried not to feel disgusted at what he was eating. I just shrugged, "Sorry about that. We're ready, yeah." I put in, feeling my stomach fill with butterflies at the thought of the game, which was after about 2 periods.

Jess chuckled. "What's up with you?" She asked, as I was about to drift into another reverie. Pete brushed a stray strand of hair from on her face, and tucked it behind her ear. I shrugged, taking a bite of my apple. "I'm just so nervous about the game. What if we mess up?" I asked them. Mike smiled and squeezed my hand. "You won't baby. You're all so amazing." He said, in a loving voice.

I smiled back. "Thanks." That was so sweet. Seriously. I felt guilty about even thinking about Edward. "So Cullen's back…" Mike started casually. I rolled my eyes, "And?" Mike smiled for some reason, "Nothing." I chuckled, "What Mike? Tell me!" He just shrugged in this annoying way and wouldn't say a word about it.

"So guys? You wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" Lauren asked. I shrugged, "But we have school tomorrow" I told her, matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes, "Come on. It's supposed to be the sunniest day of the year. Jess? Pete? You guys in?" She asked, looking hopeful. They nodded, and turned back to their conversation.

Lauren looked at me, pleadingly. "Come on, Izz" She implored. I rolled my eyes; "I'm already on Charlie's death penalty list, Laury!" She just sighed, "Well, he'll never find out. Please? Come on! Don't be a killjoy!" I shrugged, "Fine! I'll go if Mike does!" I suggested, playfully.

Lauren smiled, "Mike? You in?" She asked. He nodded and I grinned back at Lauren. I took another bite of my apple and sighed, savoring the sweet taste. "What's wrong?" Mike asked, a concerned look on his face. I shook my head about to say I was fine when Jess barged into the conversation.

She grinned and turned to Mike. "Oh nothing! She just has a severe case of Cullenitus!" She whispered, loudly. Mike's face fell. "I so do not! I'm over Edward Cullen and the rest of them, I promise!" I reassured him, crossing my finger behind my back. I saw Edward watching me from the corner of my eye, so I uncrossed my finger and brought my hand back onto the table. I blushed as he kept his gaze on me. What was up with him?

"Cullenitus!" Jess teased again. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever that is, I swear I don't have it!" Jessica smiled, "You so do! You have that look of longing in your eyes. I'm your best friend, I can tell." She said, knowingly. I rolled my eyes again. Mike looked upset, "What longing Izz? What is she talking about?" He asked, in a hurt voice. I shook my head, "Absolutely nothing, Mike. Jess is just being a freak as usual." I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. It was a childish gesture but I couldn't help it.

The bell for lunch to end rang and I gathered up my stuff and stood up, Mikes hand around my waist as we headed to biology. As I was sitting next to Mike now, Edward Cullen will have to sit by Eric, who didn't have a partner due to Mike bailing on him to be my partner. Mike looked smug. He put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek as Edward was passing by our desk. I swore I heard his teeth grinding.

"So everyone, Mr Cullens back. I hope you welcome him back to the family…" Mr Banner was saying. I tuned his monologue out and turned to Mike. "So ready for the semi-final?" I asked. He smiled, "yup! Go tigers!" He said, a little loudly. I giggled. The 'tigers' were our school mascots and the name of the soccer team. 'The Forks Tigers'. Catchy? NOT!

Mr Banner turned to look at us, an annoyed look on his face. Oops! "Miss Swan and Mr Newton please stop talking." He complained. I rolled my eyes and Mike chuckled. "So who has done the homework?" Mr Banner asked. I smiled and pulled mine out of my bag. "I did it for once!" I whispered to Mike who gave me a thumbs up. "I didn't!" He admitted, in a whisper.

I shot him a questioning look, "Why?" He sighed, "I had practice until like really late last night." I smiled, "Well you're going to get an F!" I warned him. He rolled his eyes, "Pot to Kettle. You're black." He said, jokily. I giggled as Mr Banner took my homework. "Nice to see you're doing the assignments for a change!" He praised, giving me a small smile. I smiled back at him then turned back to Mike who had an angry look on his face.

"What's up, Darth Vader?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light. He sighed, "It's just that Cullens like staring at us. At you." He said, in a strangled voice. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. He can stare at us all he wants. It's because we are the 'it' couple of Forks high." I whispered, though I was sure Edward could hear every single word being said. Mike smiled at me, and turned away from Edward. "Yeah! I like the sound of that!" Then he kissed me smack on the lips. Right in front of Mr. Banner.

I pulled away from him. "No Public Displays of Affection in my class. Last warning." Mr Banner said firmly before heading to the front of the class to start the lesson. I shot a not-so-sly look at Edward who looked really hurt. My heart fell. Why did I feel so damn bad? Like I was, er, cheating on him or something. I sighed and turned back to the board.

Mike smiled, "How's your Cullenitus?" He teased. I smiled, "Stop saying that! I do not have Cullenitus!" Mike just rolled his eyes. I started sketching in my notebook. I spent the rest of the lesson drawing while Mike watched me, a look of sheer admiration on his face.

"And your homework is page 97 no 2,3 and 4," Mr Banner was saying, right as the bell rang. I snorted, "When pigs fly!" I told Mike, who smiled and picked my bag up for me. "We're not going to school tomorrow!" He reminded me. I smiled. We were going to the beach. Yay!

After the next class was Algebra but I don't really want to go into details about it. One word: BORING. After that, it was time for the much-anticipated game. The rest of the cheerleaders followed me, Jess and Lauren to the soccer field, which was packed with students from both our school and Seattle High. We took our pompoms, then sat down in the front row of the bleachers, waiting for the game to start.

I was thinking about Edward (what else?) when 3 figures appeared in front of us, dressed in white and blue cheerleading minidresses. I groaned, "Hello, _Angels._" I muttered. Bianca flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "We're just here to tell you that you're going to mess up." She put in, blinking her big baby blue eyes at us, trying to look innocent. Lauren snorted, "When hell freezes over, maybe." She defended. Bianca, Tamara, and the third girl who had long black hair and gray eyes burst into laughter for some reason. I raised my eyebrows at them, "What the hell is so funny?" I asked. Tamara stopped laughing, "Your attitude is just so cute! How you think you're gonna do so great when that's the furthest thing from the truth." She said.

I smiled at her, but not a nice smile. "It's called confidence. You should try getting some." I put in. Jessica high fived me. " We have bucket loads." Bianca said, trying to look cool. "Yeah. It's obvious. Coming to make fun of the people who beat you to cheer at this game. Smart." Lauren commented, sarcastically. Stella chuckled from the seat behind me. "You beating us was like pure chance!" Tamara said, pushing her long ginger fringe out of her eyes. "It wasn't. But the stars are on our side." I said, confidently. The sizzling seven cheered from behind me.

The third girl smirked, "You wish! Today is gonna be an unlucky day for the 'sizzling seven'." She put her fingers up in quotation marks. "Good one, Ash." Tamara put in, high fiving her friend. "In your dreams! Now could you please get out of our way? We cant see the game from your big heads!" I scoffed. Tamara rolled her eyes, "Let's get out of here, girls. Good luck losers." "We don't need it from you!" I shot back, as they headed off.

"Whew! They are so annoying." I told Lauren and Jess who nodded in agreement. "Urgh, Way to be stuck up!" Lauren added. We then watched the game, my mind kept drifting away and the next thing I knew, Jess was nudging me in the shoulder. "Come on! We're going on!" She cried. I stood up and followed her down to the football field. All eyes were on us. Some guys wolf whistled as we headed down. I looked up and saw like a thousand faces staring at us, including the 'angels'. Bianca shot us a booing gesture. I just rolled my eyes and we started on the routine we'd been practicing for the past few weeks.

"3,2,1!" I yelled and we started doing the routine. It thankfully went off without a hitch, except when Sam forgot to do her back flip at the same time I did mine, but I don't think anyone noticed. We got a standing ovation when we launched into our pyramid, the Seattle Angels looked really green-eyed. I surveyed the bleachers as the applause rang loud and clear, but was disappointed to find only the topaz eyes belonging to Alice and Jasper staring back at me. Alice looking amazed, and Jasper looking ,well, bored.

Where was Edward? A voice inside me couldn't help but ask. I shrugged it off when the whole soccer field erupted into applause as we screamed, "Go forks high! Whoooo!" I smiled, panting. I was out of breath. Then we all ran back to the bleachers. Mike gave me a thumbs up as he headed onto the field to play the next half of the game. I blew him a kiss as he took his place.

The rest of the game went by quickly. People congratulated us on our 'awesome' routine. The sizzling seven were all flushed with pleasure. However The Seattle Angels were green with jealousy. I smiled and waved to Bianca. She scowled at me and turned away. I giggled as the Forks High students stood up, cheering and jumping up and down and hugging one another. I looked down to find the players looking pleased with themselves. Forks High was victorious!

I ran down into Mikes arms, as the rest of the cheerleader girlfriends such as Lauren, Jess, Stella, Jojo and the other girls did. He was really sweaty but I didn't care. "Yay! We won!" I cried, trying to sound excited. Mike spun me around in a circle, he was so psyched. He planted a kiss on my cheek. "We sure did! You girls were incredible!" He praised me, giving me another hug.

I smiled back, feeling disappointment flood over me again as I searched the crowd for Edward. No such luck. Alice and Jasper looked happy, chatting with Angela and Ben. Jasper looked in pain. I was going to wave when I remembered we weren't friends anymore. Why wasn't Edward there? I asked internally as Mike hugged me tighter.

"So you wanna go out to celebrate?" He asked me, nuzzling my hair with his head. I shook my head. His face fell, and I instantly felt bad. "I have, er, homework to catch up on. I cant fail in any more subjects or ill be kicked off the cheer squad!" I lied. Though It wasn't really a lie. It was true. But the lie was that I wouldn't be catching up on any work. I just wanted to go home take a hot bath, and think about the long tiring day today had been.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Are you sure? The whole soccer team and some of the cheerleaders are going out for pizza to celebrate." He tempted. As if! Pizza was so not the thing to get me to go somewhere. Hello? Calories. I just smiled, "I cant. You go! Have fun. By the way tell Laury and Jess I'm walking home." I told him. He frowned, "Are you sure you'll be ok walking alone? I'm worried abo-" I put my hand over his mouth. "I'll be fine! Go! Have fun!"

Mike gave me a pleading look, "Please take care of yourself. I'll call you in 10 minutes to make sure you arrived safely." He warned. I rolled my eyes, "Fine! Bye! See you tomorrow morning!" I called. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me one last time. "See ya later baby!" He said, walking off with his team mates, including Tyler.

As I hugged him back, I realized how much I wanted to be in Edwards arms. For him to call me his 'baby' (though he never did. Only 'love') .I missed Alice. My ex- best friend. I even missed the 'Barbie Bella' times we spent togetether. I realized something with a heavy sigh. Oh my god. I did have Cullenitus. I thought to myself as I waved to Mike and the rest of them. I ran my fingers through my hair as I started walking out of school, my bag pack heavy on my back with all the shopping bags from the night before. Oh god. Jess was so right. I did have Cullenitus. I had it bad.

* * *

A/N: HEY! I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update the next when I can.

**Lily xoxo**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight, Star Wars. Duh! **


	15. Deja Vu

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 14: Déjà vu**

A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the update! I wasn't planning on doing this chapter but I got a good idea, so I thought why not? Thnx to the usual suspects: Stark's NO1 Girl ,Emma-MasenCullen,mouse555 ,TwilightianLoves, EmoE, TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong,lol21545, 20xXMusicAngelXx09 and purplefreakanonymous! Your support means the world to me! And to TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, twilightforever, Disney101 and DOOLIN. And to all alerters/favers! You rule!

Hope you like the chapter! (its part Isabel and part…. Well u'll see)

LILY

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I walked out of the school gates, my mind buzzing with thoughts. I sighed, and pulled out my pink ipod nano, which I had convinced Renee to buy me for my last birthday and put it on to my favorite play list. I walked through Forks towards my house, turning the music up so it blocked my thoughts out.

I sang along with 'Lady Gaga- Bad Romance' as I headed into my road.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
_

I sighed as I approached the house. I didn't want to face Charlie now. It was getting dark but I didn't care. I decided to take a walk. I headed in a random direction, walking as fast as I could. I started to pant, I was using so much energy. I sang along more fiercely now. I don't know what was up with me. I wasn't like this. This wasn't Isabel Swan.

One stupid vampire comes along and I go all crazy in the brain. Actually 3 vampires to be more exact. It wasn't right. I looked around at my surroundings. They all looked unfamiliar. It was getting pretty dark now. I shivered and rubbed my arms to keep myself warm. I looked around again, turning my ipod volume low so that I could concentrate on the atmosphere that surrounded me.

I was stupid. No, I was dumber than stupid. I was lost. I had never been here before. Was I still in Forks? Or had I gone to another city? I shivered again and continued walking, peering at the surroundings, trying to find something proverbial I could use as a reference point to get home again. I dreamed of a hot bath. Why why why had I not just gone home?

I turned my ipod off and shoved it into my bag. Stupid ipod. If I had not been listening to it I wouldn't have gotten lost. I carried on walking not sure if I was going the right way. Had I reached Canada or something? That was really stupid. Surely not. I looked around and saw a few shops in the corner of the street. I headed into the nearest one. A twenty or something year old guy was sitting behind the counter of the store. It looked shabby and grungy. Not my type of place.

He smiled widely as I entered the store. "Um. Sorry but which city am I in?" I asked, politely. I rubbed my shoulders because I was getting cold, trying to put some heat into my body. I was freezing in my tiny FHS cheerleading dress. I hope I didn't get the flu. I was going to the beach tomorrow.

"Anywhere you wanna be, hot-stuff." He said, in a flirty tone. I rolled my eyes. "I mean it! Seriously, where are we?" He smiled again and ignored my question, "You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." I snorted, "Is that the best you've got? Get a life, man. I have a boyfriend." The guy raised an eyebrow, "oooh, feisty. I like it. Who said I wanted to be your boyfriend, sugar?" He asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "FYI, My fathers in the police." I warned him, folding my arms across my chest and backing out of the store, slowly. Mike, oh how I wish I had gone with him. This guy was creeping the hell out of me. The guy rolled his eyes, and got up from in front of the counter, coming towards me. "Don't be afraid.I never said I was gonna knife you. It's a waste of your gorgeous features, baby."

I backed away, out of the store. "Get the hell away from me." He sighed, "look don't be like that. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I backed away faster now, recoiling. He came closer, "I love your dress! You look really hot." He admired, but not in a nice way. "Shut up and leave me alone!" I threatened. "Oooh... a kitten trying to be a tiger! I like! Raaaarrr! Show me your nails!" He teased, coming closer.

I took a few steps back, searching frantically in my bag for something, anything to use as self-defense. I looked towards the door but I would never make it out in time to run away. Plus my feet were sore from all the running, and the routine and everything. I had such bad luck today. He came closer, smiling suggestively. I narrowed my eyes and stepped back again. "I will not tell you again. Get. Away. From. Me!" I said each word as menacingly as I could but he just chuckled.

I took a step back and he took a quick step forward. I felt butterflies in my stomach and suddenly felt a sensation of déjà vu. This was just like the time I was in Port Angeles with the girls. Before I could think of anything else, he lunged at me. I screamed. **(A/N: I was gonna end the chapter here, but I thought it would be way too short. Plus my sister said it would be mean! Enjoy the rest ****) **

Edwards P.O.V

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling of my room. I hadn't been here for so long. I kind of missed it in a weird way. But I missed her more. I still couldn't believe how much she'd changed. I looked at my watch. It was about 2.30 pm. They should be out of school by now. Alice and Jasper should be home in a few minutes, either walking or taking the Volvo I had left for them.

I looked back at my biology homework with a sigh. I solved my homework silently, and I was done really quickly. I headed downstairs, bored out of my mind. I could go and see how Bella was doing, watch her from afar. I thought with a frown as I remembered she didn't love me anymore. It was like Romeo without his Juliet. Only now, it was like I was Romeo and Bella was Rosaline. I loved her immensely but she wouldn't return my love.

Esme smiled at me, she was reading a decorating magazine. "Hello, son. How are you?" She asked me. I sighed, "Not good. Bella's changed so much. She doesn't love me anymore." I told her, dejectedly. She looked up from her magazine, "that cannot be true. You two were made for each other. Soul mates." I frowned, "Well , she thinks Mike Newton is her soul mate," She raised an eyebrow, "But Bella hates Mike Newton."

I shook my head, "That was the old one. I'm going out for a walk. And her names Isabel now by the way." I said as I headed out, leaving Esme looking pretty confused. I grabbed a jacket, though I probably wouldn't need it. It's not as if I get cold or anything. Then I headed out and started running through the forest towards Forks. Once in Forks, I headed towards Bella's house. She wasn't home yet. I thought to myself as I peered through the windows, trying to be inconspicuous. Just my luck.

I headed despondently through the street, trying to ignore peoples thoughts when I heard something that made me gasp. "Oh god, She's so damn hot." This weird guy was thinking, I focused on his thoughts and a picture of Bella, I mean Isabel, flashed up. I growled under my breath. What the hell? I listened to his thoughts, frantically searching the direction to which his 'voice' was stronger.

I headed, using his thoughts as a compass. I got madder and madder as I searched aimlessly through the streets. It was getting really dark, and I had to use my vampire vision to see well. I focused on his voice, grinding my teeth as the guys thoughts got dirtier and dirtier.

I went faster, concentrating on his voice until it let me into this dark street I had never seen before. The shops were scruffy and dirty. I sighed and listened for the voice. It was getting louder. I hurried faster, until the voice was really loud. I searched around peering into the grungy little shop windows. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Her scream.

I went with my instincts, going at vampire speed towards the shop from which the scream had come from. I didn't care. It was my Bella. I would save her, even if my life, or my immortality or whatever, was taken in the process. I flung the door open, giving it a hard shove.

The guy froze. He was practically on top of Bella. She was on the floor, looking terrified. I walked towards them, as fast as I could, pushed the scruffy looking guy off from on her, pulled her up, then stood her behind me. She was too shocked to say a word. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the guy, who had gotten to his feet and backed against the wall. "um. Nothing sir. I-I-I didn't mean it, sir. I-I-Is she y-y-our g-g-irlfriend?" He asked, looking nervous. "Er, no. She's my sister. And you were going to do what to her?" I asked, making my voice as ominous as I could. He shrugged, "U-Um, nothing sir. N-nothing at all." He said, anxiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Here." I shouted, making each word intimidating. He bowed at me, "Yes, sire." He said. "And if I hear that you've done anything else, anything at all, you will be punished. Severely punished."

He nodded and shuffled out of the store and away. I would get revenge on him. Even if I had to hunt him down in the whole tri-state area.

I headed out, Bella following. She had broken out of her trance. Tears were dry on her face. "What the hell are you doing here, Edward?" She asked, as we headed out of the store. She shivered, as she followed me towards Forks. "Oh, you remember me! It's a miracle!" I said, sarcastically. She looked sheepish, "Um. Yeah. But you didn't answer my question." She insisted. I sighed, "I was here visiting a friend." She scoffed, "Yeah right. I didn't need you there, you know. I would have been fine. Absolutely fine." She insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's why you were on the ground." She shivered again, "I was thinking about my fighting technique." She whispered. I took off my jacket and handed it to her, "Here," She shook her head, "No thanks." I widened my eyes at her, as we walked through the streets of Forks. "For gods sake, you're freezing." I told her. She shook her head. "I'm n-n-not!" She argued.

"Why do you think that I need protection anyway? I'm like a black belt in karate." She cried. I didn't know if she was lying or not. If she had told me that yesterday, I would have laughed my head off at her, but now I wasn't sure. New secrets were unraveled every day with this new 'Bella'.

"You're going to get hypothermia. Then you wont be able to go to the beach with your boyfriend and best friends tomorrow." I told her, quietly, avoiding her question and trying to change the topic. She narrowed her eyes at me, "How do you know that? Sorry, stupid question." She muttered a few seconds later. She had a stray strand of hair on her face, I wanted to tuck it behind her ear, but wasn't sure how she'd react to that.

"No its not. I heard Lauren Mallory talk about it. Her and Jessica Stanley." I told her. She nodded and took my jacket. "But what if Mike sees me. He'll think we're, well, you know." She told me. I shook my head, "I'm you're brother remember?" I told her, winking at her. She blushed for some reason. Looking more beautiful than usual.

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah you are." She confirmed. My heart fell. I didn't want to be just her 'brother'. I wanted to be more. Much more.

She sighed as we approached her house. "Well, thank you, er, Edward. But I didn't need you to come, honestly. I would have been ok. I would have found an, er, way out." She told me, looking uncomfortable. She took off my jacket and handed it to me. I sighed, taking the jacket. "Are you sure you don't need it?" She just shook her head, "I'm home now. I'm good." She told me, heading towards the front door. "Bye, bell- Isabel." I told her, waving.

She waved back, rather reluctantly I might add, pushed the key into her door and headed in, slamming the door behind her. I sighed, If only she loved me back. At least she was being kind of nice to me. In her own twisted way. But I was worried about her. What was she doing at this freaky place anyway? Why was she skipping school to go to the beach? And why was she acting really weirdly? Like, Like, a stranger? Only time would answer my questions.

Isabel's P.O.V

I sighed slamming the door behind me. I inhaled the smell still on my clothes. Ahhh, it was so Edward-Like. Sweet and just plain lovely. I was unbelievable. I had given him a mere thank you. He had saved me. Once again. Déjà vu. I sighed as I ran through our conversation in my mind. He said he was my 'brother'. Why did I feel disappointed whenever I remember that? What more could he have said? I shrugged to myself and entered the living room. Charlie looked up.

"Oh your back. Did you have fun out with your friends? Did Forks win?" He asked me, looking bored. I nodded, "Um yeah, some good fun. I think im going to call it a night. Good Night, Charlie." Charlie nodded, "Oh and Jessica Stanley called. She told me to tell you to call her back. She said it was 'tres importante.' " He made quotation marks with his fingers.

I sighed and headed upstairs. I headed into the bathroom, locked the door, stripped down to my underwear and started filling the bath. Today had been the day from hell. Literally. Everything and Anything that could have gone wrong did! Edward had been so nice though, and I had been so bitchy. But what could I do? I was with Mike. I truly and utterly did love him. Or did I? And Who was Edward visiting? A-A Girl? A female vampire? I felt a pang of jealousy as I jumped into the bath, contemplating the answers to the questions that were going around in my mind. One thing was for certain, this whole day had a feeling of Déjà vu. No lie.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Isabel and Edwards second meeting. Pssst.. a thirds coming soon!! But this time it wont be as gracious! Sorry!**

**Anyway, I'll update the next ASAP**

**LILY xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Lady Gaga- Bad Romace, or anything else. **


	16. My exSister

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 15: My Ex-Sister**

A/N: Hey Guys…Heres the next update! Its mostly Bella(Isabel)/Alice moments sooo enjoy!

Thnxx to RoxiieCullen,Mariah Aguilar,Brokenbella21,purplefreakanonymous, pinklady34,TwilightianLoves,Iscratchandbite,28mandy28 ,TwilightForever, DOOLIN,Disney101,RoxanneMichelle1o3 ,20xXMusicAngelXx09, TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong,RoxiieCullen,mouse555,lol21545, keysmommy,

shivXxx and TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul for reviewing! And to everyone who faved/alerted the story!

LILY xoxo

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

I hummed to myself as I tied the top of my bikini. Charlie had gone out to work and I was 'getting ready for school,' apparently. I shuddered as I thought of the day before. All I could remember was that I had talked to Edward Cullen. The rest I tried to block out. I slipped on my wraparound sky blue beach dress, which matched my sky blue and violet flower bikini.

I threw my sunscreen and skin moisturizer into my white beach bag, then started looking around the room for my purple flip flops. I was searching under the bed when someone said, "They're in your wardrobe." I jumped like two feet into the air, nearly bumping my head on the bed; I got such a terrible scare.

I stood up and turned to find an amused looking Alice Cullen, dressed from head to toe in designer, in a pair of white skinny Chanel jeans and a red 'juicy couture' tube off the shoulder camisole. I put my hand on my heart, "God, you scared me, Alice." I said, breathlessly. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh! So you remember me?" She said, sarcastically. I frowned at her, "Yeah. I do." I said, feeling sheepish.

She rolled her eyes, "So why did you pretend you didn't know us? Edward is really really hurt. He came back yesterday from wherever he was, really late, looking so upset and he wouldn't tell me where he had been or what had happened. I'll assume you were involved though. You're the only one who makes him this upset. No offense." She added.

I sighed, opened my wardrobe and pulled out the purple flip-flops. I sat down on my bed and put them on. Alice watched me for a second, then sat down next to me, still surveying my actions. "He's not the one who should be hurt," I said, after a few seconds, "He left me." She sighed, "To protect you!" She reminded me. She buried her head in her hands for a few seconds then looked back at me.

"You don't know how much he was hurting. How much he _is _hurting now. He was like a dead man." She informed me, a sad look on her face. I rolled my eyes and stood up from on the bed, "Well, I was hurting too. I was going into a freaking depression!" I snapped. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"And he's so sorry. Even though he left for your own benefit, Bella." Alice told me, standing up too. "It's Isabel. And I didn't want him to leave. I was perfectly content with him there beside me, and you too. Ask Charlie! I was a freaking mess when you left. It was like my heart had been scattered and thrown to a hundred countries. Mike and the rest of them had to gather them up, and put them back together again." I told her, going over to my dresser and snatching up my comb.

"Yeah. What's up with you and Newton anyway? Edward is like heartbroken." She said, coming over and taking the comb from me. "Give me that!" She added, and started pulling it through my hair. I didn't resist. "Well, first of all, his names _Mike_ and second: I was brokenhearted too." I muttered, remembering the hurt, the pain. Everything.

"What you had was really special! Don't give it up." She advised, putting a hair slide into my hair. Then she put my comb down. I frowned at her, "Um sorry to burst your bubble Alice, but its too late. He gave it up a long time ago. He made that decision a year ago." I told her, irritated. I headed over to my beach bag and tossed into it my lip-gloss. Alice sighed, "Whatever. You guys belong together," I shook my head, "No Alice, I belong with Mike."

Alice snorted, "You don't even love him. I can see it in your eyes." She told me, her topaz eyes sparkling. "I so do love him!" I insisted, but she looked disbelieving. She headed over to my desk and pulled off it an invitation. "You're having a party?" She sounded incredulous. I nodded, "What of it?" I asked, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had to give it to her. Alice knew how to style hair.

She looked hurt as she surveyed the invitation. "And you didn't invite us?" She asked, coming over to stand next to me. I sighed, "I didn't exactly have a chance!" I protested. Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, you were too busy pretending you don't know us!" She said, folding her arms across her chest. An annoyed look came across her tiny face.

I sighed and looked down at my watch. "Well, I really got to go. My friends are waiting." I told her. "I can drive you. I'm not going to school though. Today is meant to be sunny. Which is why I have these." She offered, pulling out of her bag a denim jacket, some shades and a scarf. I shook my head, "We're going to the beach." I told her.

She widened her big topaz eyes, "You're not going to school?" She asked, skeptically. I nodded, "Yeah. So what?" I asked, looking at my watch again. I was going to be late. Alice frowned, "Hello? Alien? Are you Bella Swan? The Bookworm?" She asked, coming over and putting her ice-cold hand on my forehead, to check if I had a fever.

I shook it off, annoyed. "It's Isabel now! And I'm not a bookworm!" I practically shouted, uncouthly. She looked really shocked at my reply. "Fine, _Isabel_." She sneered the last word, making me feel really bad. "I don't even know you anymore! You used to be my best friend. Not even that, you were much closer. You were my sister. Now you're my ex-sister." Alice said, giving me a tiny smile.

I smiled back a little as I felt my heart warm at her comment. Not the last part though. Because the truth was, Alice is like my sister. At least she was, until they left that is. My cell started to ring, vibrating in my hand. I looked at it and cancelled the call. Alice looked wound up now for some reason. "Well Alice, I hate to leave this touching moment and everything but I really have to go now." She just frowned and stared at me as I started heading out.

I grabbed my beach bag and was almost out of the door when I remembered something. "Oh and don't tell your brother about this please! This skipping school thing I mean" I pleaded. I don't even know why I wanted that. I just knew Edward was really responsible and wouldn't approve. But why the hell did I care?

She rolled her eyes, "He'll find out anyway!" She muttered. I went over to her, a hopeful smile on my face, "Just please!" She didn't smile, she just scowled at me and said "Whatever Bella," I was about to correct her when my cell phone started to ring again. I exhaled and headed out of the room leaving an exasperated looking Alice Cullen frowning at me and shaking her head. My ex-sister.

* * *

**A/N: sooo there it was… leave ur feedback (if u want) ill update soon! Meanwhile, if you want a good read, something interesting and out of the ordinary, check out **_Kidnapped_ by _TwilightianLoves__**.**_** It's awesome so far! You can find it on my favorites list! Also check out **_Promise_ **by the same author. It's complete and really fab!**

**LILY =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Chanel, Juicy Couture.**


	17. Everlasting Love

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 16: Everlasting Love**

A/N: hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Sorry its kind of a filler but its building up to an important scene or should I say scenes! (hint, ExB scenes! Soon) Hope you like it anyway. It just tells about, Edwards devotion to Bella and- wait a second why don't you just read it! LOL

**Anyway, thanks to lol21545,mouse555,shivXxx,Disney101,keysmommy ,Emma-MasenCullen,cs91458,purplefreakanonymous,BellaCullenMad,PatyCullen,TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong,EmoE,RoxieCullen,20xXMusicAngelXx09,IgotObsessiveCullenDisorder,vamp1001, LiaHale14 and sillyroxy for reviewing! You're all awesome! You're reviews really made my day! And thnxx to everyone who added this story to their alerts/ faves! You rule too!**

**Nuff said, Enjoy the chapter!**

**LILY xoxo**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I stared at the alien in front of me as she hurried out of the room. She looked the same, she sounded the same but she was so NOT the same! I just couldn't believe it. She'd changed so much. So very much, in ways I didn't think possible. Some things changed for the better, such as her improved fashion sense while others like her 'whatever' attitude were so for the worse. I stared at the ground for a few seconds, then hurried downstairs at vampire speed and let myself out.

I watched in disgust as she got into a minivan with those crazy friends of hers, and greeted Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, and this other guy Peter something or the other. I sighed. She had become so very different in the past year. Sure, it was selfish to think we could pick up where we left off but I didn't expect this big a change. Ok, I was sure little things would have been altered in her personality and such, but this was too much. I could barely tell it was the same girl I had felt was closer than a best friend to me. She was hardly the same girl I had known and loved.

I also couldn't believe she was having a party. A birthday party too. Bella Swan hated parties and anything to do with celebrating, especially something about herself, or so she did a year ago. Oh god, this world was spinning out of proportion. I exhaled loudly, and then started walking briskly into the forest, in case anyone was watching. Once inside, I sprinted at full speed towards the house.

Edward and Jazz were still inside. They hadn't gone to school yet. I guess they were waiting for me or something. Edward smiled as I came in, "We weren't waiting. We' rent you supposed to have gone to school or something?" I shook my head, "It's sunny outside! That's why im wearing this!" I pointed to my camisole, which covered practically all my skin, and my skinny jeans, which concealed the bottom half of my petite figure.

Edward nodded, "Oh yeah. I forgot. We're not going today." He muttered. "Where did you go then?" He asked, playfully. Though he should have been able to tell from my mind. "You're hiding it." He complained. I smiled, "Well, I went to visit Bella, I mean Isabel." I told them. Edwards face fell and he looked to the ground, a sad look on his face. I regretted bringing up the topic now because it caused him pain. "It's okay. How is she?" He asked me in a quiet but concerned voice. He looked up from the ground, an apprehensive look on his face.

It was so sweet how worried he was about her. After she had treated him so badly. My blood boiled. How could she be so mean? Bella was _not _mean. At least she wasn't. Then again, she's not Bella now, she's _Isabel. _I sighed, as Edward looked pained at my thoughts. "She's okay, I guess. But she's just like changed so much." I murmured, sitting down next to Jasper on the couch. Edward followed to stand in front of me. He sighed too, "Well, its our own fault. We're the ones who left her" He put in, tenderness, coloring his voice.

I couldn't believe it. He was still standing up for her. After she had treated us so wrongly. Treated him, in particular like ,sorry for the reference, but crap. Edward looked annoyed now. I folded my arms across my chest. Sure, she was my best friend. Or she used to be. But she was treating us badly for no reason ,after we had done nothing at all. Only left her, for her protection.

"It's her fault! She's so different!" I put in, standing up to face Edward. Jasper rolled his eyes from where he was watching our little argument. Edward scowled at me, "No, its not her fault. We're the ones who left her in her time of need. She needed a best friend and a boyfriend at that time." He defended 'Isabel'. I frowned back at him, "We left to protect her. Did you forget that?" I asked. Edward shook his head, "No, but we had no right just to leave her. We took away the future she had so clearly chosen. I mean, _I_ took it away!" He protested.

I turned to Jasper, incredulous. "That doesn't give her the right to treat us like dirt. What was it again? Oh yeah, I remember. 'Where you on that T.V show? The one on the beach? The one with all the teenagers?'" I made my voice girlier than ever and put my hands up in quotation marks. Jasper chuckled, "She does have a point." He agreed. I nodded, giving him a wide smile. Edward sighed, "Once again, I hurt her!" He said each word slowly as if we were hearing impaired.

Jasper frowned and looked sorrowful. "It's all my fault we left. I am so sorry, Edward" He apologized. I groaned. "Don't start on that again!" I whined. Edward nodded, "It's not your fault, Jazz." Jasper just frowned again. I plopped down next to him on the couch once again and put my arm around him.

"And get this Edward, she's having a party!" I cried, disbelief still clear in my voice. Jasper smiled, "Wait! Bella Swan? At a PARTY?" He asked, skeptically. I nodded, then rolled my eyes. Edward had gone all dreamy, looking into the distance. "Dude, you have a serious problem! It's not healthy!" I cried, waving my hand in front of his face.

"W-w-What?" He murmured, coming back to our world. I rolled my eyes again. "You are so whipped!" Jasper complained. Edward frowned, "I wish! I have to actually be with her to be whipped, man." He muttered, looking miserable. Oh no, not again. Not on my watch. I went over to give him a hug. "Oh Edward, You'll get over her!" I reassured him. He pushed me away, then stared at me like I was insane. After a few seconds, he looked mad. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. AGAIN!" He growled. I felt scared for a moment, Jasper sensed that so he came over to put his arm around my waist.

"I love her and I will, forever and always, whether she returns my love or not!" He announced passionately, putting his arms out on either side. I widened my eyes, and shot a startled look at Jasper, who had the same look of surprise on his face. "U-um, ok Edward. Whatever you like. Just don't go Romeo on us please." I muttered. Jasper chuckled, but Edward silenced him with a wounded look. "I wish I was her Romeo and she was my Juliet. Just not the whole killing ourselves thing of course. Though I would kill myself to save her any day." Edward said, his eyes burning with passion. Neither Jasper nor I could utter a word.

A few seconds passed, and Edward had closed his eyes, deep in thought. "Um Edward? But she loves Mike!" I reminded him. Edward sighed, "Well, she's happy. And that's all that matters, I guess. I love her enough to let her go." I sighed, "But what if you're never together. What if she marries Newton? What will you do then?" I asked ,wanting to know the answer. He was silent for a few seconds. "Cut it out, Ali." Jazz whispered to me. I was about to ask why when Edward crumpled down to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hung his head.

I gasped and sank to my knees beside him , "Edward! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He looked up at me, a wistful look on his face. " I just love her so damn much! I'll be waiting, if Mike slips up, even a mili-centimeter. I'll win her back then if it's the last thing I do. That's the only reason I'm not going over to murder Mike Newton right now, or asking the Volturi to kill me." I gasped again, "NO! EDWARD! YOU MUST NEVER DO THAT! SWEAR TO ME! PROMISE YOU WONT!" I shouted.

Jasper chuckled, "Calm down, Alice!" He muttered. I rolled my eyes, "I mean it Edward. You are my brother, practically! Promise you wont!" I demanded, sternly. Edward shook his head, "I can make no such promise!" He said ,quietly. "EDWARD! Please!" He shook his head again. I sighed, "Well, at least before you go, promise you'll tell me so I can try to stop you!" I muttered. He nodded, "Okay. Whatever." But I think it was just to get me to shut up ,so he could go back to moping.

Edward smiled a half smile at my thought. I stood up though, "Come on, Edward! We're going hunting!" I said, as cheerfully as I could. Edward groaned and didn't reply. I looked at my husband, "Jasper. Back me up on this!" I pleaded. Jasper nodded, "Come on Edward. You wouldn't want to lose control when you're with Bella, would you? She could be hurt, or worse…" He convinced. Edward stood up in a flash, "So where are we going hunting?" He asked. I grinned at Jasper who smiled back at me, looking as handsome as ever. "Anywhere you want!" I cried, happy that he was acting like a normal person, or normal vampire at least.

Edward smiled, only a half smile again though, "Okay…the forest that has a lot of mountain lions! I don't remember what city it's in though." He muttered, thinking. " The one near Hoquiam?" I asked. He nodded, "That's the one!" I smiled at him, "You're wish is our command! Let's go!" I exclaimed, as optimistically as I could. I linked arms with Jasper on one side, Edward on my other and dragged them out of the house and into the forest. Then we started to run through the forests as fast as our feet could carry us. I sighed as I followed the guys. Edward's everlasting love for 'Isabel' was getting pretty annoying.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was! Leave your feedback if you want! I'll try to update the next when I can, but I have school so it might not be for another couple of days. (depending on homework load! :P) anyway, ill update whenever I have a free moment, I promise! :)**

**Live, love, Edward!!**

**LILY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Romeo and Juliet! ( those belong to Stephenie Meyer and Shakespeare!) **


	18. Beach Trips and NotSoPromise Rings

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 17: Beach Trips and Not-So-Promise Rings**

**A/N: Hey, so heres the next chapter!! It's a pretty important one, but the one after will be epic! ****( in E/B scenes!) You wont believe what happens :P Anyway, I wanna thank Stark's NO1 Girl,TwilightianLoves,Emma-MasenCullen,mouse555, LiaHale14, RoxanneMichelle1o3,PatyCullen, Edwardfan1997,catnap69,xteamxjacobxbabyx,BellaCullenMad,lol21545,TheFallenAngel'sUnheardSong,Disney101,Edwardfan1997and shivXxx for reviewing. ****And thnxx 4 faving and alerting too! Sorry I didn't reread it, I am exhausted. If there are any grammar problems PM me OK? **

**Enjoy the chapter (this ones long! – my treat) **

**LILY xoxo**

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

"Hey!" I protested, as Mike and Tyler sprayed each other with the freezing cold seawater. We were on first beach, La Push, and it was surprisingly a beautiful day. It was very unusual for this part of the continental U.S. Jess giggled from beside me, and pushed her giant white sunglasses out of her eyes, "Loosen up, Izz! They're just playing!" She murmured, taking a sip of her diet 7up.

I smiled at her, "But I don't wanna get wet!" I wailed. Lauren nodded in agreement as she turned the page of the CosmoGirl magazine she was reading.

"Neither do I!" She muttered, staring down at her magazine page, studying the contents.

Mike came over, a cheeky grin on his face. I instantly felt suspicious. "Hi, Izzy!" He greeted, plopping down on the beach towel next to mine. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hello, Mike."

He chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you!" He said, putting his wet arm around my waist. I shrieked at the cold, and pushed his arm away. He looked hurt for some reason.

Then he brightened up, "Having fun?" He asked, giving me a big smile.

I nodded, "I'm glad I came!" I assured him, looking over to the beautiful turquoise waters of the sea. The sea sparkled, kind of like E-. Pushing thought away. The color was a beautiful azure, contrasting amazingly with the sand, even though it wasn't all white and pearly. **(A/N: just pretend there was sand! :P) **

Mike smiled at me, "I'm glad you came too!" He agreed, pecking me on the cheek. I relaxed against him with a contented sigh.

"I'm back!" Pete said, holding out a tray of potato chips, which he had got from the car so we could snack on them until the barbeque, which wouldn't be until later. I grabbed a chip and shoved it in my mouth, smiling at Peter. So many calories, but hey! I was hungry! I'd work it off later in cheer practice!

Jess smiled at Pete too, as he took the tray of chips and wedged himself between his girlfriend and myself. Mike looked irritated at the thought of another guy being in such close proximity to me. "Do you wanna get another soda from the car?" He asked. I held up my half full can of Diet Pepsi.

He didn't even hesitate, "What about for me?" He asked.

Jess rolled her eyes, "There's some cans in the icebox over there, I th-"

Mike cut her off, "I wanna get from the car!" He growled.

I raised an eyebrow and sighed. I was way too lazy to get up. "I haven't had enough sun-soaking yet!" I complained, taking my shades off.

"Please," He implored, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I exhaled as he tried to pull me up. I groaned as he pulled me to my feet.

"Guys, we'll be back in five!" I told my friends. Jess and Peter nodded but Lauren was too busy reading her magazine while Tyler listened to his ipod, so they didn't react.

Mike smiled and took my hand as we started to walk, "Have I mentioned how cute you look in that bikini?" He asked, smiling.

I nodded, "Yes. I think like 50 times!"

He nodded, "Make it 51," I smiled as we started towards the car which was on the other side of the beach.

Suddenly, I was in Mike's arms, bridal style. Mike chuckled and started to run. I hung on to his neck as tightly as I could, scared that I would fall.

"Mike, could you please tell me what you think you're doing?" I enquired, quietly. He didn't reply, he just started running into the water, until it was up to his waist.

"Careful, you'll splash on me!" I warned.

He also didn't reply. What was up with that? "Hello? Person? What are you doing?" I asked, registering the mischievous smirk on his face. He chuckled again, and I gasped as I realized what he was about to do. I was so stupid. So gullible.

"MIKE NEWTON!" I yelled. He just smiled and shook me over the water. I gripped his arms tightly.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"Don't you dare!" I cautioned him as he started rocking his arms slowly. He was about to tip me into the water when he took me back into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, with a relieved sigh. I knew he wouldn't do it.

I relaxed, "I knew you wouldn-" My voice trailed off as I was submerged under the ice-cold water. I shivered and pushed up towards the surface.

I stood up, my whole body soaked. Mike was running like Jerry away from Tom. I wiped my hand under my eyes, but smiled when I remembered I had applied waterproof mascara. I made a mental note to thank Lauren for reminding me to do that. "You'd better run!" I yelled, running out of the water towards him.

He ran in the direction of our friends, a sheepish look on his face. Jess giggled at my appearance, and handed me a towel. I yanked it from her, and started drying myself.

"Too bad. You're hair looked really cute. How did you do it again?" Jess asked, grabbing another towel and drying my hair. I remembered Alice and a sad feeling washed over me. I took the towel from Jessica and started rubbing my hair. Great, I thought to myself, now I was going to get split ends! Where was a blow dryer when I needed it?

I shrugged, "I got lucky!" I lied. Jess looked disappointed.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom to change!" I said, gesturing towards the small beach café that had been built a few months ago, complete with showers and toilets. **(A/N: I know that would never happen in a million years but just go with it, K?) **I shot a glare at Mike, who had cowered behind Tyler. He grinned at me. I grabbed my beach bag and started to head off, my flip-flops in my hand.

"Don't be too late!" Jess called after me, "The guys are starting the barbeque soon!" She warned me. She gestured towards the guys who had headed towards the car to start getting the meat they would be barbequing.

"Fine!" I muttered. Lauren stood up, "I'll come with you!" She chirped.

I nodded, and she followed me towards the café, which had a restroom. "Urgh, Mike can be such a jerk!" I complained, as we entered the bathroom. I squeezed my hair gently with the towel.

She giggled and shoved her blonde fringe out of her blue eyes, "He's just joking!" She defended, pulling out from her own beach bag a dress. I headed into my own cubicle and shut the door. I sighed as I tore off my bikini and put on fresh underwear and my purple wrap dress, which I had brought for the barbeque. Finally, I threw on my purple flip-flops after drying them and giving my hair a quick brush.

I tugged the brush through my hair one last time and headed out of the stall to find Lauren already dressed in her lime green minidress over her lime green and black shimmery tankini. "My hair is officially a mess!" I whined, heaving the brush once again through the raggedy mess that was my hair.

Lauren smiled, then applied some clear lip-gloss to her lips, "You'll survive!" She teased. I gave up brushing my hair and instead secured it into a ponytail on the top of my head. I snatched the lip-gloss from Laury and started to apply.

She gave me a thumbs up, "You look gorgeous!" She complimented.

I raised an eyebrow; "You're just being nice because you're my best friend!" I accused. My heart stung at the word 'best friend' and I remembered the argument I had had with Alice this morning. But Alice had been more than merely my best friend; she had been my unbiological sister.

Lauren shook her head, "No, I hate your guts!" She teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. Come on, Jess will be having an epilepsy!" I told her. She nodded and we headed out of the bathroom, arms linked. Sure enough, Jess was headed in our direction.

"And why the hell have you been so long?" She demanded, her hands on her hips.

"We were just getting ready!" I told her with a giggle. She looked like one of the teachers at school or something. She rolled her eyes, "Well, you have to wait for me! I want to change too!" She pointed out. I nodded and Lauren and I headed over to the café and took a seat at one of the booths.

To my horror, sitting on the table in close proximity to ours, was Jacob Black and some of his friends. The same friends me, Jess and Laury had made fun of. He chuckled as he noticed me even though I sunk into my seat, "Hey, Isabel Swan" He sneered.

"Jacob Black." I acknowledged in my meanest tone, which was pretty nasty, let me tell you.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, taking a sip of his juice.

"What are you? Don't you like have school?" I shot back, avoiding his question.

He rolled his eyes, "I 'like' live here! And I don't have school today, but im sure YOU do!" He pointed his finger at me , smugly. I wanted to cut his little, sorry big, finger to shreds, he was being so annoying.

I nodded, "So? What of it?" I enquired prissily, folding my arms across my chest.

He just shrugged, "Ah, skipping. What angelic behavior? I'm sure daddy's very proud!" He mocked.

I frowned, "Shut up, okay?" I muttered just as Jess emerged in a pair of white shorts and a stripy pink and white tiny top over her plain pink bikini.

"Come on, Come on, Come on! We're going to be late!" Jess complained, tugging on my and Lauren's hands. I scowled at Jacob Black one last time, stood up, then followed the girls over to where the guys had started the barbeque. Mike winked at me, but I turned away. I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

I sat down next to Lauren and Jess who were waiting for the food. I hugged my knees to my chest and ran over my encounter(s) with Edward. I was such an idiot. I was so cold, even after he saved me. I even hesitated to say thank you. He knew that I was pretending. I felt like I had been really mean to him, especially in our first conversation, but he deserved it. He had hurt me bad.

I was drifting off into another reverie when Jessica nudged me in the side with her elbow. "Come on! Foods ready!" She cried, pulling me up. I stood up reluctantly and followed her to where the guys had set up the food. I took a plate, stacked on it some potato salad, grilled chicken and some coleslaw. Then I grabbed a mineral water and headed over to sit on the sand.

As I was biting into my chicken, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my bag and checked the caller ID, putting the food onto the floor beside me. It was Charlie. I took a deep breath and answered, "Good Luck," mouthed Lauren who had plopped down next to me.

"Hello," I called into it, bracing myself for the worst.

"Isabella? Where are you? School finished 45 minutes ago." Charlie muttered with a grunt. He sounded mad.

I bit my lip, then had a brilliant idea. It involved a tiny white lie though. "I'm visiting Jake in La Push!" I cried.

Charlie brightened up immediately, "Really? Do you want me to come over? We could all eat together," Charlie suggested, his voice joyful.

"No! Stay put! I'm coming soon anyway!" I put in, hoping he would take the hint that I didn't want him to come over to La Push now.

"Ok fine, have fun. Say hi to Billy from me!" Charlie told me, his voice still happy.

"Will do!" I fibbed, then hung up a giant smile on my face.

"Whew!" I cried. Lauren smiled at me, but didn't bother to ask me what was going on. Instead, I went back to my meal. When we had all finished eating, Tyler put on some music, but I didn't really feel like dancing. The food was weighing me down, and I felt incredibly sleepy. I was thinking of Edward when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to look, an irritated look on my face. I was always annoyed when someone irritated a daydream. It was Mike. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out and trying to look as much like Prince Charming as he could in his board shorts and matching billabong t-shirt.

"I'm annoyed at you," I mumbled, not looking him in the eyes.

He chuckled, "Come _on_. I was just joking! Don't be upset!"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Well I am! You got me wet! My hair is still freaking dripping until now!" I snapped.

Mike chortled, and held my chin up until his eyes were staring into mine. "I'm sorry," He whispered ,his blue eyes wide and looking more azure colored than ever. They sparkled like 2 big swimming pools. He smiled when I didn't say anything, and pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds. Then he beamed at me and held out his hand again.

"Please?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Wait a second, I recognize thos-. Oh god, I'm such a sucker for the puppy dogs.

"Fine," I muttered, taking his hand. He pulled me up into his arms then put me down. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we swayed slowly to the music, which was some kind of jazz mix Tyler had put together. Lauren and Tyler shimmied past us, Jess and Pete close by.

I sighed as I remembered the prom Edward and I had danced at. All eyes were on us, but it had felt really good. I had felt proud and happy to be with him. Ecstatic that he had chosen me from amongst the millions of girls. Now it was the opposite, I was turning down dates from millions of guys.

Mike then stopped moving and took my hand, "Lets go for a walk," He suggested. I nodded and we started to walk towards the opposite direction to where everybody was. The sunset was the backdrop and I smiled as I gazed into the beautiful purple and orange colors over the turquoise waters.

When we were far enough, Mike stopped and stared at me for a few seconds. What the hell was going on? "These past few months have been amazing, the best of my life," He started, a loving tone in his voice.

I stared at him, "Are you like proposing or something?" I asked, incredulously. The marriages in the movies I had watched always went something like this. Or maybe I had watched too many chick flicks.

Mike rolled his eyes, "No! I just wanted to tell you that I really love you and hope that we can stay together for a long time, and maybe, just maybe, one day get married!" He whispered, tenderly.

I gulped, not knowing what to say. Then he pulled out a box. I gasped, "Mike? NO! Charlie will like kill me!"

He rolled his eyes and opened the box, " It's just a promise ring, that we promise to be together for a long time, and this is kind of an early birthday present. I was working at the store extra shifts to be able to afford it, you know?"

He took out a silver ring, with our initials entwined with a diamond heart. I gasped again, "No, Mike. I cant!" I told him. Suddenly Edward's face came into my mind, _Do what makes you happy. _ His voice sounded in my ears. I looked around but there was no one there. I felt like I was betraying Edward, accepting this 'promise' ring.

Mike was watching me this whole time, his face fell and his eyes looked sad. "I knew it. I knew I couldn't expect you ,such a beautiful girl: practically the most gorgeous at the whole school, if not the tri-state area, to promise to be with a loser like me!" He admitted, quietly.

I shook my head, instantly feeling terrible for hurting Mike. "No, no. I just freaked. I thought you were like proposing or something!"

"It's just a promise ring, Isabel," He pointed out. He took it out of the box and put it on my finger. I reluctantly let him. I kissed him on the cheek, "I love it!" I told him, feeling sick. What would everyone think? It looked so much like a wedding ring. What would _Edward_ think?

"And I for one, promise to love you for a long long time, if not forever!" Mike declared, passion burning in his clear blue eyes. He waited for the answer I knew I couldn't give.

Luckily Jess hurried over, so I didn't have to make the promise I knew I didn't want to keep. I wanted to date other guys. No offence, but Mike was sort of boring. I didn't feel irrevocably and passionately in love with him though. Not like I did with _Edward._ But Edward and I was a distant memory. It'd never be the present. Not again. I wouldn't be hurt again. Not by the same person. I didn't know if I would survive.

"What are you guys doing? OH MY GOD! Are you getting MARRIED?" Jess squealed, in an excited voice.

We both shook out heads, "It's a _promise _ring." I muttered.

Jessica's face fell. She looked disappointed. "Oh. Okay. Well ,we have to go! It's getting cold and dark." She complained, rubbing hands together as if to prove the point. We nodded and then headed over to our friends.

"OH MY GOD" Lauren cried, registering the ring on my finger.

I rolled my eyes. How long was this going to go on? "It's a PROMISE ring!" I said, loudly so that Peter and Tyler could hear too. They all nodded.

"That's a big promise!" Lauren whispered to me, as we were gathering our stuff. I giggled as we packed out stuff into Mike's mom's minivan, which we were taking because everyone fit inside it at once. When we finished packing our stuff away, we hopped into the car and headed off back to Forks.

Peter was the first one to be dropped off, closely followed by Jess. Then it was time for me to get out. I kissed Mike on the cheek then hopped out of the car, dragging my things behind me. I waved to my friends as the car sped off. I shivered. Wow, it was cold. I thought to myself as I headed towards the door. I noticed a car parked around the corner, but couldn't make it out because of the darkness. It was probably one of the neighbors or something.

I pressed the doorbell, swinging my beach bag behind me. Charlie came to the door, opened it, then headed into the living room. I followed, closing the door behind me. There was a guest here by the looks of things, if there wasn't Charlie would have yelled at me for something or the other. There was always something nowadays that he didn't like about me.

I stepped into the living room and looked around. To my horror, sitting opposite to Charlie was a copper haired, beautiful ,topaz eyed boy. Or should I say, vampire. They looked deep in conversation. I watched them for a few seconds, contemplating whether to run upstairs to my room, or RUN UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM!!

Charlie then looked up at me, a mad look on his face. "Edward told me you weren't at school today," He stated, annoyed. Edward looked sheepish. **( A/N: I KNOW Edward didn't go! But he found out from reading minds that she wasn't at school… got it? Cue drama.)**

"What?" I cried, furious. I couldn't believe it. That stupid tattletale bloodsucker.

"He said that you weren't in any classes at all," Charlie continued, folding his arms across his chest.

I mirrored his action , " Well, _Edward_ isn't in every single class with me, Charlie." I muttered, trying to sound as honest as I could.

Charlie sighed, "So you skipped some classes. Bella-Isabel honey, Edward and I are really worried about you!" He explained. Wait, _honey?_ What was going on exactly?

I rolled my eyes, "It's none of Edwards business!" I argued, pointing at my ex-boyfriend.

Charlie gasped, "What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing at my ring. Oh crap. I should have taken it off.

I sighed, "Chill Charlie! It's a promise ring," I murmured, slowly. Edward was staring at the ring, a pained look on his face. Serves him right, the little tattletale.

Charlie widened his eyes, "Promises have got a lot more expensive since I was at school. Then, it was just a daisy chain…." He muttered, trailing off. I giggled, and he sighed, "So Edward and I were saying…" He continued.

I interrupted him, "What the hell is mister Cullen doing here anyway?" I shouted, as primly as I could.

"We were discussing your best interests." Charlie said, in a calm voice, as if he was trying to contain his anger.

"Shouldn't _I _have a say in that?" I demanded, getting really angry now.

"Charlie is very worried about you, and so am I…" Edward started, speaking for the first time in that oh-so-velvety voice. But I was so not in the mood. His gaze was still fixed on my ring. I hid it behind my back.

"_You _Shut Up!" I yelled, pointing with the non-ring hand at him. Edward looked taken aback, whilst Charlie looked annoyed.

"Isabella! Don't be rude to our guest," Charlie scolded, irritated.

I rolled my eyes, "You mean _you're _guest?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them both.

"He came to see you!" Charlie put in with a sigh.

"Whatever Charlie," I said, turning on my heel and heading out of the room. I swung my bag over my shoulder and rushed upstairs to my room. I slammed the door shut, shoved my bag onto the bed and sat down. I could not believe it. Seriously. My father, and Edward Cullen had joined forced because they were apparently 'Worried about me'. Edward and _Charlie _were a _team. _ I guess if you livelong enough, anything can happen. But I was fine. Perfectly great actually. I had been even better before Edward Cullen decided to come back.

I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I cried, annoyed.

"Its me, Edward. Can I come in?" called the velvety voice. I sighed and rolled over on my bed.

* * *

A/N: hey everyone! So did you like it? MAJOR EDWARD AND BELLA SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! I've already written it in my notebook, but I have to type it up, so give me a few more days! (or maybe tomorrow if I barely have homework!)

**LILY **

**P.S do you guys think that I should make Peter have been crushing on 'Isabel' and is just dating Jessica to get closer to her, or would that be too mean on Jess? OPINIONS AND SUGGESTIONS HIGHLY WELCOME! And if yes, how do you think Jess (and Isabel) should react (if she finds out)!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (or billabong LOL) **


	19. Rejection

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 18: Rejection**

A/N: Hey everyone! Soooo this is the big Edward/ Bella chapter… bet you're all excited, huh? By the way guys, Edward is a little OOC in this chapter. Just so you know! Warning: Edward/Bella Fans might want to grab a tissue (or two)!! Thnxx to JazzPotato67,EmoE,lol21545,20xXMusicAngelXx09,Emma-MasenCullen ,Rachael, LiaHale14,VAMPtastic1901, shivXxx and mouse555 for reviewing! (and thnxx to all who alerted/ faved)

Enjooooooooy!

LILY xoxo

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

I sighed as she stormed away from us. My eye had been fixed on her ring. Her _promise _ring. It was so obvious it was a wedding ring. I couldn't believe it. He had given it to her, and I loathed him for being the one to whom she 'promised' herself. I had gotten back from hunting a few hours ago, and was checking on Bella, when I found Charlie outside and he asked me to come in for a 'little chat' so I did, and I accidentally told him she didn't go to school. Ooops.

_Oh Great. _Charlie thought as she rushed up to her room, a mad look on her face. She looked as gorgeous as ever though. "I'll go after her!" I told Charlie, standing up and heading upstairs. Charlie sighed and sunk into his chair, switching the television on. I hurried towards Bella's room but the door was shut.

I knocked politely. "What?" came the reply. She sounded annoyed.

"It's me, Edward. Can I come in?" I asked, as gently as I could. I hoped my voice didn't come out as hopeful as I felt.

I heard a sigh. "Whatever," She muttered. I smiled and opened the door. She was sprawled across her bed, scowling at me.

"What do _you _want, Edward?" She asked, in a mean voice.

"I, er, came to talk to you," I murmured. She hugged her knees to her chest, and stared at me an angelic look on her face. Her long chocolate hair, contrasted with her cream colored skin magically.

She blinked her big pools of chocolate eyes at me, "After you tattled on me?" She demanded, looking more annoyed by the second but beautiful nonetheless. A lose strand of hair hung in her face. I fought the urge to go and tuck it behind her ear. But I couldn't, she wasn't mine anymore.

"You have a right to be angry," I told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Bella blinked then looked away, "yeah, I know I do." She muttered, callously.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, coming closer to her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Sorry for what?" She asked, her eyes still looking as if she was furious.

"Well, for everything. But first for leaving," I told her, truthfully. I just wanted her to forgive me. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, sorry wont cut it!" She mumbled, standing up and coming to face me.

I sighed, "Well, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" I asked, hope coloring my voice.

Bella, for some reason, looked amused. "What do you think you have to do?" She asked, her face close to mine.

I looked at her beautiful features up close. Her pink lips, her rosy red cheeks and those oh-so-gorgeous milk chocolate pools she calls eyes. I hadn't seen her up-close like this for a long time. I shrugged, "I'm just really sorry! And I will never leave again, I will prove it to you!" I promised.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, sorry. But I'm with Mike now!" She told me, a smug look on her face.

My dead heart fell, even though I expected this. I knew she wouldn't take me back. She would never dump Mike to go back to me. She wasn't that kind of girl. Even though she was 'Isabel' now, she would never do that. It just didn't fit in with her personality. That's one of the things I liked best about her. Her loyalty.

"Is there a chance we could ever be together again?" I enquired, trying to be optimistic.

Her face was really close to mine now. Her warm breath blew against my cold skin, warming me to the bone. I could smell her blood full force now. It smelt exactly like I remembered it, only better. So exotic, so so Bella-like. She shook her head, "Nah, probably not," She muttered, much to my dismay.

My heart fell again, for the second time in 5 minutes. I knew she wouldn't take me back now. But did she really not want us to be together _ever_? That was just so hard to think about. Not being with my Bella ever again.

"What if you and Mike break up?" I asked, confidently.

"Um, Edward. There are other guys besides you and Mike in the world, you know." She pointed out with a giggle.

I smiled, even though I felt hurt, as she giggled. It was the most beautiful sound I had heard in a long time. Like a beautiful melody. I could compose a song on the piano, about Bella's laugh and it wouldn't be harmonious enough. I felt a surge of passion as her chocolate eyes gazed into mine.

One second we were staring at each other, the next second my lips were molded to hers. She kissed me back, tying her arms around my neck. Her lips felt so good on mine. A surge of pleasure went through my body as I held her closer to me. I had missed feeling her warm lips on mine.

Suddenly she froze and shoved me away. "Oh my god!" She cried, "What the hell, Edward?"

I sighed, my eyes were out of focus because of her embrace. Her warm, sweet smelling embrace. I had really missed that. "What, Bella? I lo-,"I started. She put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it Edward." She pleaded, "Don't freaking say it. It only makes me feel worse."

I exhaled, "We belong together, Bella." I told her, surely.

She shook her head, "No, we don't. Now how could you kiss me like that? Don't you know I'm taken? Do you know what Mike would do to you if he found out?" She asked.

I scoffed, "Oh please. Im not afraid of him. Besides, I care for you!" I declared, as passionately as I could.

She bit her lip, and tears started streaming down her adorable face. "Well, I d-d-d-d-don't!" She whispered, sitting on her bed and burying her head in her hands. She looked up a few seconds later, "Why did you kiss me?" She wanted to know.

"I wanted to see if you were still attracted to me. Your body I mean. The same way mine is attracted to yours!" I admitted.

She shook her head, "Well, my body's lying. I am not in love with you anymore." She said, softly.

I headed over to her and wiped a tear off her face.

"Get you're hands off me! Get away!" She exclaimed. I backed away, startled. Why was she overreacting like this?

"In fact, Get out of my room!" She whispered. Her eyes were shiny with tears. She wiped her damp eyes with her dress. I blinked at her, feeling rotten for making her cry. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Are you sure?" I asked, coming closer and putting my arm on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, "Stop touching me and get out!" She cried, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

She nodded and looked down at her ring. I stared at it, shaking my head. "That's a big promise!" I commented, feeling envious that she was wearing Mike Newton's ring.

She rolled her eyes, "Didn't I tell you to get out?" She asked, frigidly.

I sighed and started to head out, "F-fine, I'm leaving Bella. I wont annoy you with my presence any longer. I'm going to Tanya's for a while to leave you to calm down. If you need anything call me!" I offered, yanking a piece of paper from on her desk and scribbling my number down. Then I put it in front of her on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow, "As if!" She cried with a snort.

I nodded. I couldn't believe she was having this reaction to me leaving her again. Sure I didn't expect her to bound into my arms, and demand me not to leave, but I thought she would say something, anything.

"Have fun," She put in, looking out of the window, in the other direction.

I sighed, "Enjoy you're birthday party," I told her, giving her a sad smile. I closed the door behind me, and ran as fast as I could, human speed of course, down the stairs. I was leaving and this time I wouldn't be coming back. She didn't want me anymore. She loved Mike. That lucky lucky boy.

He didn't know how blessed he was that Bella had chosen him. He didn't deserve her, though neither did I. I had hurt her. She had every right not to want me back. I was selfish to think there could ever be an 'Edward and Bella,' or even an 'Edward and Isabel,'. It wasn't going to happen ever.

I sighed as I headed home to say goodbye to my family. I would leave for Tanya's and stay there for a while so I could decide what to do with my life, or eternity. Esme would be forlorn, but what could I do? I had to figure out what I would do in my future. I had to make a decision.

Isabel's P.O.V

"Enjoy you're birthday party!" He said, closing the door.

I watched as he headed out and stared after him. I was as idiot. I was evil. I had hurt him _again_. I felt the tears fill up my eyes as I thought of the sad look on his face. I was vulnerable when it came to Edward Cullen, but somehow I kept my cool during our conversation.

And that kiss. Oh that kiss was the most electrifying thing I'd felt since, since, I'd last kissed Edward, honestly. I had never felt that way with Mike. A tear slid down my face as I thought about how Edward and I would never be together again. But it was all my fault. But I couldn't change it now. _And he hurt you_ the tiny voice in my head reminded. I grabbed his number and saved it on my cell. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

I stood up to grab a tissue to wipe my damp eyes, only to fall into a crumpled, sobbing heap on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Dum Dum Dummmmmmm….. tell me ur reactionzz please!! I'll try to update the next when I can!**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. S.M does! **


	20. The Sizzling Six?

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 19: The Sizzling Six?**

A/N: Hey Guys! Heres the next chapter! BTW to clear the record, Edward will not be coming back for a couple of chapters, though I might do bits in his P.O.V so we can keep updated with his feelings. However, things should get more exciting, as Alice is going to have a MAJOR role in the rest of the story plus Rose and our fave Giant Teddy Bear are both coming back and a there are going to be a few twists in the story! Thnxx to everyone who reviewed! I owe the world to you guys! Oh and plzz vote on the poll on my profile for my next story idea

Hope you like the chapter!

Lily xoxo

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

I looked up from where I was lying still on the floor, tears dry on my face. It was morning now and I'd have to go to school. And face the world, without Edward, who until yesterday I didn't even know I still had feelings for. I had kissed him yesterday, and the worst thing was, I didn't even feel bad. I was a seriously terrible person, and I didn't deserve either one of them. I was an idiot.

I stood up and trudged off to the bathroom. I splashed water at my face, shivering as the cold water touched my warm skin. I gasped as I looked into the mirror. I was a horrid mess. I tugged my brush through my hair a couple of times, but my hair was so knotty from having been in salt water and not having taken a shower. I gave up, going for a ponytail.

After throwing my hair back in a ponytail and applying lip-gloss and eyeliner, I changed into my cheerleading uniform because I had practice this afternoon. Practice for the final game, which was tomorrow against La Push. La Push didn't even have a cheerleading squad, so we would be performing at half time once again. Today was the last day of the week, and the game would be tomorrow afternoon, smack in the middle of the weekend.

I then put my converse high tops on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie, surprisingly was sitting on the table, his arms folded across his chest. I sighed, as I grabbed a mineral water from the fridge and shoved it into my backpack.

"And Good Morning to you too," Charlie greeted, an angry look on his face.

"Good Morning," I murmured, as I closed the fridge and stood facing my father.

"I just got a phone call from Principal Green. He says you are getting D- in more than 3 classes, and the worst grade of all was in Algebra. He also says that you don't complete any homework assignments, and that if you don't raise the F in Algebra to at least a C, you will be kicked off the cheerleading squad!" He shouted.

My jaw dropped, "What? But-," I started but Charlie cut me off.

"No Buts. Isabella Swan, I am very disappointed in you, and if your grades do not improve, I will have to call your mother," He threatened.

"Ooh. I'm so scared," I made my voice high pitched.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, "You should be. No college will accept you if you carry on like this. Your whole future could be marred!" He cried, a worried look on his face.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll try to get better grades, but its only because I don't wanna be kicked off the cheer squad. It's the best thing in my life at the moment," I told him, starting out of the room.

He sighed, "Whatever. Just raise that F in Algebra please." He pleaded.

I nodded and gasped as I saw the time on my watch. I was really late. Lauren would kill me. I hurried out the door, and sure enough there she was waiting outside, in her car. The radio was blasting loud and she was resting against the chair, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me as I approached. "Hey Izz," She called.

I smiled back, "Sorry I'm late." I whispered as I jumped into the front seat next to her.

"Nah, its okay! What's wrong?" She asked, as we were driving away.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell her the truth. She'd think I was such a player. "I just had a really bad nights sleep," I lied. She nodded as we pulled into Jess's driveway.

"Hey guys!" Jess called, looking immensely happy.

I smiled back at her, though I didn't feel like smiling at all. She smiled back and hopped into the back of the car, and Lauren sped off towards school.

"The beach was an awesome idea, dudes." Jess cried, inspecting her appearance in her pocket mirror.

I nodded; trying to seem enthusiastic though that was the last thing I was feeling at this moment. "I had a great time!" I told her, shooting her a fake smile. That wasn't really a lie. I did honestly have a good time yesterday. I felt a sick feeling as I remembered what had happened after the beach. I had cheated on my boyfriend. Poor, innocent Mike who would never suspect a thing. He was too naïve.

Jessica nodded, "I had an awesome time too! Peter was being ever so romantic," She said, dreamily. I giggled, as Lauren pulled into the parking lot. We hopped out and headed towards school. My heart fell as I saw Alice and Jasper alone. Alice glared at me, making me feel all the worse. She must have found out that I was the reason behind her 'brother' leaving again.

Mike came over and I felt more horrible. He looked so happy, so guiltless. He would never question my loyalty in a million years. He was just that guy. He was a good guy, and I didn't deserve him. But I couldn't bring myself to break up with him. Stupid, Selfish me.

He grinned as he registered the ring that was on my finger. The _promise _ring. I had certainly defaulted on that promise. "Baby! You're wearing my ring!" He cried, in an excited voice.

I smiled back. "I sure am!"

He put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "So you guys ready for La Push?" I asked, as we started heading into school. Alice and Jasper watched us. Alice had a big scowl on her face, but she still looked the prettiest one there.

Mike nodded, "Yeah! We're going to demolish the La Push team!" He declared, punching his fist in the air.

"Ooh. Someone's been studying up on their vocabulary!" I teased, giving him a big smile.

He chuckled, "I guess I have, we are just gonna kick their butts," He told me. I giggled. Jacob was a soccer player in the La Push team. I couldn't wait for their team to be crushed. I don't know why, but there was something inside me that loved to annoy Jacob Black.

Soon, it was time for classes to start. The first few classes passed a breeze. They were double sports, for which I was chosen to be captain of the volley team and my team kicked ass. Then we had French, which I dozed through. I normally got good grades in French because my grandparents from Renee's side of the family were originally French, so I normally called Nana and got her to study with me. **(A/N: I'm just making this up!) **

Then after a struggled class of Algebra, and sitting next to Angela Weber, it was time for lunch. I grabbed some food and sat down on the table. The rest of my friends followed after me.

"So you wanna go out tonight?" Mike asked me, shaking his bottle of Red Bull and taking a blast.

I shook my head, "No. Sorry, I have to study Algebra. You and I both know I'm failing!" I told him, with a discouraged sigh.

He frowned, "I would offer to come over and tutor you, but Algebra's not exactly my strong point. I barley scrape by with C-," He complained.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I'll figure it out on my ow-,"

Peter, who had come over to the table with Jess cut me off, "I could come over and tutor you. I get pretty good grades in Algebra." He offered.

Mike tensed by me, "Isabel will be okay," He practically growled.

"No! I insist. We're friends. Friends help each other!" Pete persisted.

"Isabel doesn't need you to! She doesn't want you to!" Mike argued.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Peter who looked hurt, "Actually 'she' would be totally grateful if you could tutor me." I told him, frowning at Mike who huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

Pete grinned at me, "So after cheerleading?" He asked.

I nodded, but turned to Jess. "Are you okay with this?" I asked her, just in case she had a problem with the whole 'me hanging out with her boyfriend' thing.

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Laury and I are going to get Isabel's birthday present. The party _is _after tomorrow. Everything else is ready, but don't tell Isabel okay?" She joked, winking at me. I smiled back, just as Joanna came over to our table, a worried look on her face.

I smiled at her, "Hey Jojo!" I cried, taking a sip of my mineral water.

She didn't smile back. "Hi Isabel," She replied, looking nervous for some reason.

"What's up?" I asked her.

Jojo hesitated, "Um. Well do you know Stella?" She asked, blinking her brown eyes as innocently as she could.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh!"

She nodded, "Well yesterday, we were having a girls night out. I tried to call you guys to invite you but my cell phone was being an ass and nobody else had credit! Sorry, anyway, to cut a long story short, Stella broke her leg and wont be able to perform tomorrow in the game," She explained, a concerned look on her face.

I gasped, "What?" I asked, furious.

Jess put an arm around my shoulder, "Calm down!" She whispered.

"I can't calm down! We are performing at the final game! Without her, we're not the sizzling seven, we're the like, sizzling Six!" I complained. Jess chuckled.

Joanna, however, looked scared. "She said to tell you sorry!" She whimpered.

"She goddamn should be sorry!" I spat at her.

Lauren and Tyler came over to the table, looking confused. "What's going on?" Lauren asked, plopping her tray down and sitting next to us. I didn't answer. I was too mad. How could Stella have been so stupid? So stupid as to have broken her leg right before the final routine?

Jojo shook her head, "I told her not to slide down the banister in the mall!"

I sighed, "Well, what are we going to do? We can't perform without her. The routine is for seven. The pyramid needs seven people!" I pointed out, burying my head in my hands. This was a disaster.

"I have an idea!" Jess cried, from beside me.

I looked up, a wary look on my face. "What?" I asked, reluctantly.

Jess beamed at me, "We could tell principal Green to do an announcement about us needing another cheerleader, then we can hold auditions for the people who come! It will be like exactly like that show, American Idol. We could be like Simon, Kara, Ellen and Randy!" She cried, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "What if we don't know how to choose?" I asked, feeling dejected.

Mike smiled at me, "You will! You're amazing! Give it a shot." He encouraged, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I nodded, "I guess we could give it a shot," I murmured.

Jessica squealed, "This is going to be so much fun! Can I be Kara? Can I?" She asked, eagerly.

I ignored her, "Jojo, could you go tell Principal Green about the announcement ,please?" I asked.

Joanna smiled for the first time, "Sure thing, Izzy!" She exclaimed, waving and heading towards the principal's office. I sighed and put my head on the table.

"Why the sad face?" Mike whispered, his voice sounding anxious.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him the truth. That I had cheated on him. That I still loved Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. That I missed him like hell. My life was such a mess. And a big one too.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and it was soon enough time for Cheer Practice. I headed into the gym, flanked on either side by my Cheer mates.

"So did you hear the announcement?" Jojo asked me.

I nodded, "Thanks so much!" I whispered gratefully as we headed into the gym.

The announcement had gone off in Biology class, loud and clear. It was Principal Green's voice saying:

_The Sizzling Seven are looking for a special girl to fill the seventh space in their squad. If you want to be a member of the Cheer squad, prepare an audition, and after school ,in the gym, the cheerleaders will decide whom to give the slot to, after watching your audition._

I put a big smile on my face and headed into the gym. A group of girls were sitting on the bleachers, looking nervous. A dark haired girl sat on her own. I gasped as I realized it was Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen had come to try out for cheerleading. The same Alice Cullen who probably hated me for making Edward leave. The same Alice Cullen who I had been unnaturally mean to. The one I had been best friends with, only closer. All I could say was, they were going to be some auditions. Was it too late to change the name to the Sizzling Six?

E

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 19! Like it or not? Plzz leave ur feedback and pretty please VOTE ON THE POLL on my profile xoxo **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or American Idol …. (weeps)**


	21. A New Cheerleader

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 20: A New Cheerleader**

A/N: Hey Guys! Yay Me! 2 updates in one day! Thnx to all who reviewed and to all who faved/ alerted the story! Please I remind you to vote on my poll (if you haven't)!! That would be awesome! I'll try to update the next when I can!

Hugs!

Lily xoxo

* * *

Isabel's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched the red haired girl in front of me who was supposed to be 'auditioning'. We had watched about 12 girls, and they had all downright sucked. There was no other word to describe them. They couldn't dance if their lives depended on it. It looked like we were going to have to be the sizzling six after all.

I shook my head at the rest of the girls, who had unimpressed looks on their faces. "Maybe next year," I told the redhead in front of me, who nodded then sadly headed away.

I looked at the last girl who was waiting to audition. She had topaz eyes and spiky black hair. She smiled at us, then stood up and started to dance. I watched her, a sad smile on my face. I really missed Alice. But I couldn't be friends with her anymore. It was too complicated. Plus there was the fact that she probably hated me.

I watched as she danced into the center of the gym, and then started doing back flips. She then started into a series of cartwheels then a couple of tumbles. Finally she did a backward somersault, and blinked at us. I looked at the other girls, who had mesmerized looks on their faces. And I couldn't blame them. She was breathtaking.

"Erm, well, please, erm, take a seat and we'll call out the results," I murmured to Alice who nodded and shimmied gracefully over to the bleachers. Even the way she sat down was graceful.

"So?" I asked them.

"I for one, think the last one was the very best," Jojo whispered.

"Me too!" Sam and Zoë agreed.

I sighed, "I just don't like any of them," I complained, "They're all such amateurs!"

Jess grinned at me, "You don't like any of them? Who do you think you are? Simon Cowell?" She joked.

I gave her the evil eyes, "Enough Idol comments!" I pleaded.

She frowned, "But I love that show! There are some really cute guys like Tim Ur-," She started excitedly, but Lauren, my savior, came to the rescue.

"Back to the matter at hand. Isabel, I know you don't like Cullen, but she's the best we have, so we're going to have to let her on the team!" She pointed out.

I frowned, "But she hates me!" I whispered, sighing.

Lauren shook her head, "That doesn't matter. We need a good dancer for tomorrow! We have to start practice now," She told me, looking at her watch.

"She's right," Jojo, Sam and Zoë muttered in unison.

I giggled at their unity, "Fine!" I gave in.

Jess and Laury grinned at me. I stood up, facing the girls who were seated, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, we've decided! The lucky girl joining our squad is Miss Cullen. Sorry to all the rest, but you can try again next year," I told them. The other girls looked disappointed as they filed out of the gym.

Alice was ecstatic, "Thank you so much!" She cried, facing the other girls, I noted, and ignoring me. I felt a stab in my heart as I realized how much I missed my crazy pixie-like ex-best friend.

I sighed and clapped my hands, "5 laps around the gym," I ordered, as the girls started speeding around the sports hall. Alice was back the fastest. She shot me a half-smile.

" And 1,2,3,4………" I shouted, starting into lunges. Alice and the rest of the girls copied my actions. I then glumly explained to Alice what she would have to do in the routine. I gave her a cheerleading uniform in her size, which was XXXXXXS and some pom poms, and told her she would have to wear the uniform every day, at least until Stella recovered.

She nodded, "That sounds awesome!" She cried, excitedly.

I chuckled, and Alice looked at me strangely for some reason. I took no attention though, and clapped my hands together again. "Okay, lets go through the routine," I cried in my best 'leader' voice.

We started the routine, and Alice knew every step of course. We ended with a triumphant "Go forks high! Whoooo!" I gasped, out of breath. It was perfect. The first time we had done it this flawlessly. Alice had filled in Stella's place, and she was, and I hated to say this, even better than Stella herself.

After we went through the routine a couple more times, practice was coming to a close. "So y'all ready for the game?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" They all yelled back in unison, Alice's high voice tinkling with them.

"And you all will practice tonight again, right?" I asked.

"Duh!" They all replied.

I giggled and let them go. I walked over to Laury and Jess and gasped when I saw Alice walk off with Jojo, Zoë and Sam. I felt so envious of them, that they could be her friend and I couldn't. _You don't want to. You have new, better friends now. _The voice in my head reminded me.

"What's wrong?" Laury asked.

I shrugged, "nothing. I'm just really annoyed. I don't want to study Algebra on a Friday night with Pete. No offence Jess." I put in quickly.

Jess smiled, "None taken! I really wanted you to come with us, but you cant for obvious reasons: one being its your birthday present, and second, you have to study or you'll be kicked off the squad," She pointed out, genuinely.

I gasped, "How did you know that?" I demanded.

She stuck her tongue out, and Lauren rolled her eyes. "I'm a mind reader," Jessica kidded. My heart fell as I remembered Edward. The real mind reader. He had read every mind except from mine.

"No, really?" I asked, narrowing my eyes jokily at my best friend who was so obviously insane.

Jessica smiled, "I heard you talking about it in break with Mike." She admitted.

Lauren cleared her throat, "Can we go now? We're barely gonna have time to hit the shops!" She complained.

Jess rolled her eyes, "fine, we're leaving!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face. They each gave me a big hug then headed out of the gym.

I headed out too, and started towards the football field. Maybe Mike could give me a ride home. He and the FHS soccer team were still in soccer practice. I sat down on the benches, and watched as Mike's team scored a goal. I didn't really like watching football, but I had no choice now.

Mike noticed me sitting on the bench, then came over and enveloped me in his arms. "Hey babe. How are you?" He asked.

Pete came over too, "Hey Izzy!" He cried, slapping my palm.

"Erm, hey Pete," I acknowledged.

Peter grinned at me, and Mike hugged me tighter for some reason.

"So, I was wondering if you could give me a lift, Mike?" I asked, hopefully.

He was about to open his mouth to answer when Peter cut him off, well not really cut him off because he hadn't really been speaking but whatever. "I know you have to continue training the team, so I'll be happy to take her home. I'm tutoring her anyway, so it doesn't make a difference," Peter said, heading over to grab his bag pack.

Mike looked annoyed, "Well, I can finish up and take her home!" He put in.

"But, I'm tutoring her anyway," Pete pointed out.

Mike scowled at him and was about to reply when I put in, "Um. Guys? I'm right here!"

My boyfriend smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "So you are," He whispered, jokily.

I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you finish up, Mike? We don't want the team to lose. Pete can just take me home. Like he said, he's tutoring me anyway!" I admitted.

Mike looked like he was irritated but was trying not to let it show, "Okay, I'll catch up with you later, angel," He whispered, pecking me on the cheek then running back onto the field.

Peter smiled and insisted on taking my bag. We headed to his car, placed our bags in the boot and got in.

"Do you know the way to my house?" I asked, looking at my reflection in the mirror of the car.

He nodded, "Um, yeah Izzy. Sorry to break this to you, but Forks is a tiny town!" He joked.

It wasn't that funny a joke, but I giggled anyway so that he wouldn't feel bad. Pete pulled into my driveway and we headed into the house, Peter still holding my bag in a really gentlemanly manner. It reminded me of Edward.

I knocked and Charlie came to the door. He smiled when he saw me, but his smile turned to a frown as he registered Peter. We headed into the house, and Charlie gave me a 'we need to talk' look. I sighed and told Pete to go to my room and wait. He nodded, grabbed both our bags and headed upstairs.

I groaned and followed Charlie into the living room. He slammed the door behind us. "He hasn't got super hearing, you know!" I blurted, sarcastically.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me, but ignored my comment. "How many boyfriends do you have, Isabel? What happened to Mike Newton?" He wanted to know.

I widened my eyes at him, "No! Charlie! It's not like that! Pete's just my friend." I protested.

Charlie looked like he didn't believe me. "Oh yeah, friends who come over on their own to hang out with you on a Friday night." He told me, in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes, "um, actually Peter is coming to tutor me. To tutor me in Algebra to be specific." That shut him up. He didn't say another word. I shoved past him and out of the room, and then I ran up the stairs towards my room.

Pete was sitting on the bed, looking at the photos of me, of when I was younger, that I had out on my bedside table. "No! I look like a loser!" I protested, hurrying over and yanking the photos from his arms.

He grinned and wouldn't let go, "I think you look cute," He put in.

I sighed, "Well, you're the only one." I muttered.

Pete chuckled, put the photos aside and instead pulled the algebra textbook out from his bag. "So Algebra?" He asked me.

I groaned, "Algebra." I confirmed.

* * *

A/N: So there's the chapter! Leave your feedback! And PLEASE vote on my poll!

**Thnx!**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight or American Idol. *Breaks into Sobs* **


	22. The Return of the BT and the BR

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 21: The Return of The Big Teddy and The Beautiful Rose.**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Heres the next instalment of SDYSIS!!! It's in a mixture of the Cullen's P.O.V's so I hope you like it! Thanks to all who reviewed and faved/alerted the story! You are all so awesome! I remind u ONCE AGAIN to vote on my poll (pretty please?) coz I want to start brainstorming ideas for the next one!

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

**Edwards P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight, you're leaving _again_?" Alice demanded as I stuffed my last shirt into my bag pack. I don't know why I was even taking a bag pack but whatever; I needed something to wear until I bought some new clothes.

I sighed, "Yes, I am." I muttered, as I zipped the bag closed.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "It's because of 'Isabel' isn't it?" She accused.

I didn't reply and she frowned at me. "So I thought. And how's this going to help?" She wanted to know.

I rolled my eyes, "It isn't. She doesn't want me _ever_." I felt a stab through my dead heart as I remembered our last conversation.

"She can't mean it. What did Esme say? I bet she was heartbroken." Alice predicted as she folded her arms across her chest.

I nodded, "but what can I do? I have to find my place in this world," **(A/N: Haha Taylor Swift…) **I murmured.

"Well, can't you find your 'place in this world' in Forks?" She asked me, in a sad voice.

"I never said I was leaving forever. I'm just having a little breather!" I admitted.

"From what exactly? You weren't even in a relationship with her!" She cried, exasperated.

"Thanks for reminding me," I put in sarcastically as I strapped my bag onto my back.

"Cant you just think about this?" She pleaded.

I shook my head, "I thought long and hard. And I wont be gone forever. I'll be back in a few decades."

"What?" She demanded, looking shocked.

I chuckled, "Just joking. I'll be back to tell you what I have decided to do with my life, or should I say immortality."

Alice narrowed her topaz eyes at me, "You're not going to throw it away are you? No wait one second…" She closed her eyes for a few seconds then shook her head.

"Well, I have to leave now, Ali." I told her, enveloping her in a hug.

"But Em and Rose are arriving today!" She cried, excitedly.

"Send them my regards," I told her with a wink.

She giggled, "Oh, I'm gonna miss you so much, Eddy." She teased, a loving tone in her voice.

I gritted my teeth at her, "I'll miss you too. But not enough to let you call me that!" I joked, as I waved to her and started heading out of the room, and rushed downstairs. Esme was sitting depressed at the kitchen table.

"Bye Esme." I whispered.

She looked up, smiled a sad smile and waved at me, "Good luck, my son. Come back soon," She pleaded.

I nodded, "I will! Take care of them for me," I implored.

Esme nodded, "I sure will. You take care of yourself too, sweetheart." She murmured.

I smiled, "Say hi to Em and Rose from me!" I told her, as I headed out of the house.

Jasper was waiting outside, "Are you sure you want to leave, man?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'll see you later!" I replied, slapping my palm against his.

He shrugged, and I ran past him into the forest. It was a long run to Tanya's, but I had a hell of a lot of thinking to do.

Alice's P.O.V

I sighed as he headed out of the room. I couldn't believe he was leaving again. And because of her. It was just so impossible. He was so whipped; only he wasn't because he wasn't even dating her!

Bella was really strange; I thought she really loved Edward. That what they had was special. But now, when I tried to see her future, it was ever changing and hard to read. She was going through some drastic changes. I sighed as I realized I had school soon, in about 30 minutes.

I was starting to get sick of school. It was so boring now, I didn't even have Bella as a friend and none of the other kids would talk to Jasper and me, I guess they were too intimidated by us or something. Why was I even going to school? I smiled as I realized I didn't have to. I wouldn't be going to school again.

I gasped as I got a vision. I stared into space, as the vision colored my mind.

_I was dancing in the gym, in front of Bella? And her friends. They were watching me, with amazed looks on their faces. "I don't like any of them," I heard Bella whisper. I smiled as I realized I was trying out for the cheer team. _

I blinked as my eyes came back into focus. Jasper was at my side, a worried look plastered across his face. "What did you see?" He wanted to know.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I grinned. I was so continuing school. The cheer squad was my dream. Cute dresses, fun routines. Yay! I couldn't wait. I rushed to my room and grabbed my school bag. A confused Jasper followed.

"Where are we going?" He asked, grabbing his bag too.

"School, duh." I murmured, excitedly. Then I dragged his hand and headed out of the room.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I scowled as I stepped out of Carlisle's car. He had come to get us from the airport. I frowned as I registered the gloomy atmosphere of Forks, Washington. I was home. Oh great. "What's wrong Rosie?" Emmett asked me, putting his arm around my waist.

I scowled at him, "Don't call me that!" I snapped.

He grinned, "So nice to be home, huh?" He asked.

"That's one way to put it," I muttered, as we headed into the house, a smiling Carlisle ahead of us.

"I'm so glad at least most of our family is here!" He beamed, as we entered the house, where Esme gave us a big group hug.

I hugged her back, then frowned. "Wait, Most of the family? Who's missing?" I asked, looking around.

Esme looked sad, "Um, Edward left this morning." She muttered. She looked so upset so I didn't press for more details.

I rolled my eyes as an excited Alice bounded into the room, dressed in a black and gold cheerleading outfit. "Whoooo! Forks high!" She cheered, oblivious to us. Jasper trailed behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, an amused smile on my face. I tossed my lustrous hair over my shoulder, as Alice grinned.

"I got onto the cheerleading squad!" She squealed, throwing her arms around my waist. I hugged her back, confused.

"There's a cheerleading squad?" Emmett and I cried in unison.

"Yup!" Alice cried, "And Bella's head cheerleader!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

Alice shrugged, "Fine. If you don't believe me don't!"

I snorted, "I wont believe it until I see it," I muttered.

She suddenly looked excited, "Then come on, and lets go! She's at home. Her friend is tutoring her."

I shook my head, "We just came back from traveling,"

She shrugged, "So what? Come on, Rose. Em, you can come too!" She added, with a tiny smile. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I hated to admit this, but I had actually missed crazy pixie Alice.

Emmett nodded, "I'm in, little sis!" He told her, in his deep voice.

I shook my head, "You guys go ahead. I'll see her later. I want to show Esme what I got her from Africa," I complained.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, be like that! Come on, Em!" She cried, pulling Emmett's hand.

I rolled my eyes, as I watched her turn to Jasper. "You coming, Jazz?" She asked, her topaz eyes twinkling.

I watched as Jasper shook his head. He was probably sick of all her craziness, he had after all been with her 24/7 since they met. "I have to do my science homework," He put in.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on, Come on, Em!" She cried, as she towed the poor guy out of the room. I giggled; he wouldn't know what hit him.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I smiled as Alice pulled me out of the room. "Come on!" She cried, once again as she pulled my hand.

I grinned again as we started to run towards Bella's house, through the forest. "I've missed you, Ali," I told her.

She nodded, "I know," She joked, "I missed you too!" She added.

I chuckled, "That's more like it!" I boomed in my loud voice.

Alice widened her eyes at me, as we ran faster. "You are never going to believe what happened to Bella. She's not even called Bella anymore." She admitted.

I chuckled, "Then what is this 'Bella' called then?" I asked, playing along though I didn't know where the hell this conversation was going.

She sighed, "She's called Isabel!" She cried, in disbelief.

I chuckled, "Yeah, right. I don't believe that shy, little, blushing Bella has become 'Isabel' and 'Captain of the Cheerleading Squad'." I made quotation marks with my fingers as I ran.

Alice smiled, "Well, you're going to be proven wrong!" She chirped as we stopped to the side of Bella's house. We snuck over to the window, and I jumped up and clung to the windowsill, trying to be inconspicuous. I gasped as I saw Bella sitting inside, with a light brown haired dude, looking at a textbook.

She had caramel colored highlights in her dark brown hair. Her brown eyes were kohl rimmed and she had on a cheerleading costume, which said 'FHS' in big gold letters. And sure enough, from what this guy was saying, he was indeed calling her 'Isabel'. Alice watched me smugly from under.

I shook my head in disbelief and jumped back down. This couldn't be Bella. It just wasn't my little blush-y sister who was extremely shy and clumsy at the same time. No, I wont believe it. "This is not Bella," I whispered.

Alice nodded, "Er, yeah. It is. I could prove it, but we'd have to go inside and meet Charlie," She admitted.

I shook my head. There was something about Bella's, I mean Isabel's father that I didn't like. "Fine, I believe you! But what happened to her? Is she still the shy, small girl we knew and loved?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, as we started back into the forest, and started telling me everything about this new 'Bella.'

Jaspers P.O.V

I smiled as Alice and Emmett headed back into the room. Alice had apparently gone to show Emmett 'Isabel'. I had seriously had enough 'Isabel' drama so I decided not to go with her. Emmett looked confused. " She's right," He told his wife, who was showing Esme an decorative African tablecloth.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Like I care about Bella Swan."

"She's called Isabel now," Emmett put in, not to be smart Alecky but because he was pointing it out. Rosalie frowned at him anyway, then turned back to the tablecloth, which Esme was eagerly inspecting.

"I proved Emmett wrong!" Alice told me smugly. She kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

" I knew you would." I whispered, just as Alice's cell phone started to ring. She pulled away and yanked it out of her pocket.

"Hello," She called into it. "Oh, hey Zoë." She started, then she headed out of the room. Who the hell was Zoë?

* * *

A/N: So did you like it or not? Leave feedback and VOTE ON POLL!! :P

**Lily**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight.


	23. Confessions

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 22: Confessions**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know I suck, 5 days and no update…but don't be too mad-I updated! Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers! EEK! I saw the eclipse 90 second trailer and it is awesome… seriously cant wait! Anyway, enough of my crazy talk!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily**

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

"So you replace X with 75.3 and the Y with 23.5 and the Z with 21.756. Then you have to transfer the X on the other side, and the Y on-," Peter was saying.

I groaned and covered my ears, "Enough!" I cried.

Pete looked startled, "What do you mean enough? We're still in the first lesson!" He complained, shooting me a tiny smile.

I sighed, "Too much information in my brain," I protested.

Peter smiled, "Do you want to take a break?" He asked, putting the algebra book down.

I grinned back at him, "I thought you'd never ask!" I hopped off the bed. "I'll go get us some snacks and drinks. You wait here." I ordered.

He nodded, "Your wish is my command," He pretended to salute. I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it.

He pretend pouted, "Hey! No fair!" He complained.

I giggled and ran out of the room. I shuffled downstairs. The T.V was on and there was the sound of chattering. Visitors. Great. I peeked my head into the room and found Jacob and Uncle Billy watching a soccer game with Charlie.

"Hi, Isabel." Billy called, in his cheerful voice.

"I was just asking Jacob if you guys had a good time when you went to visit him in La Push. Did you have fun, Jake?" Charlie was asking. My breath caught in my throat. Oh crap. I was gonna get it bad.

To my surprise, Jacob smiled. "Yeah, we hung out with my boys Quil and Embry," He lied, shooting me a sly grin. I smiled back, a 'thank you' smile. Then I headed out of the living room and instead headed into the kitchen.

I pulled out from the fridge 2 lemon sodas, and a bag of potato chips for Peter. I couldn't eat those things though. I would just have a soda, and even that was a risk for my calorie intake. I put them on a tray, not for presentation but simply because I would not be able to carry them all in one go otherwise.

Then I headed upstairs, and into my room. Pete had a strange look on his face. I couldn't put my finger on why he was acting weird. I put the tray down on the bed, and handed him a soda. He took it for a second, then put it back on the tray. I gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged.

"I need to tell you something," He said, a serious look on his face. What the hell was wrong? I threw my soda onto the tray and rushed over to him. He looked so solemn it was weird.

He smiled at my concern, "You're a great girl," He told me.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks," Then he stood up and looked me straight into the eyes, his emerald green eyes boring into mine.

"I need to tell you something," He whispered.

"What?" I asked, getting bored.

He looked nervous for some reason. I felt a bad feeling in my stomach. Nothing good looked like it would come out of this. "Um, well, I don't know how to say this but erm….," He trailed off.

"What?" I asked again. I was getting fed up now. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. I flinched at his touch. He had never held my hand before, let alone really touched me. It just felt so weird. So wrong. What was going on here?

"I have feelings for you, Isabel," He whispered, gazing into my eyes.

I gasped and snatched my hand out of his, "W-W-What? Are you joking?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I couldn't let it happen. For gods sake, Jess was my best friend.

He shook his head, "I swear on my own soul, I love you. Always have and always will," He cried, passion burning in his voice.

I shook my head, backing away. "N-N-N-No! What about Jess? You led her on." I accused, starting to feel angry. This was my best friend we were talking about here, not just some random girl from the street.

"I never really liked her. I know its cliché, but I dated her to get closer to you," He admitted, looking sheepish.

"OH MY GOD! NO! You are kidding," I shouted, enraged.

Peter sighed, "I knew you'd react like this. I can't expect you to love me, a lowly-," He started sadly.

I cut him off, "I _have_ a boyfriend, you know. One who's supposed to be your friend," I reminded him.

Peter looked mad, "I hate him. He's not my friend. Never has been and never will be. And it's all because of-,"

I cut him off again, "Yeah, yeah. The whole 'Panty Boy' story. You dudes have got to get over this. It was a long time ago. For god's sake…," I trailed off as Pete burst out laughing.

I stared at him like he was crazy. He probably was loony anyway. "Oh-hahah-You-hehehe-Heard-haha-that!" He cried, dying from laughter.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I wanted to know.

He smiled, "That panty boy thing is so not the reason. I told Jessica that story to make her shut up. She can be such a-,"

"SHUT UP! She's my BEST FRIEND!" I yelled.

Pete looked confused, "What? I was going to say smart girl," He admitted, smiling.

"Oh that's okay then," I told him, giving him a little smile.

"I was saying. She can be such a smart girl, so I didn't want her to figure out the real reason that we're enemies which is that your boyfriend knows that I like you, so he hates me," He burst out.

I rolled my eyes, "That cannot be true. Mike would have had you put to death by now." I joked.

Pete grinned, "Oh god. You're so funny. That's one of the best things I like about you, So what do you say about me loving you?" He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "what do you want me to say, dude?'Oh Petey! I love you too?'," I put on a high pitched voice for the last part.

"That would be perfect," He whispered, blowing me a kiss.

I sighed, "Well I'm not breaking up with Mike, because I love him and you are not breaking up with Jess because she thinks you're the best thing that's happened to her since fast dry nail polish,"

He sighed, "Well what can I do? My heart belongs to another." He declared, dramatically pointing to me.

I rolled my eyes, and he spoke again. "If you and Mike break up will you at least give me a chance?" He pleaded.

I sighed, "If I say yes, will you go back to Jessica as if nothing happened?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine," He muttered, pulling out his hand from his pocket and shaking mine.

I sighed, "But I feel so bad!" I groaned.

"Well don't. Our love is destiny." He whispered, gripping my hand and gazing deeply into my eyes.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't want to insult him. After a few seconds, I stepped back. "Can we please get back to Algebra? I so don't want to be kicked off the squad," I complained, sitting down on my bed.

"But you own the squad, baby," He told me, grabbing the textbook and plopping down next to me on the bed.

I exhaled, "Not according to Principal Green. Okay, back to Algebra. This time when you explain the lesson could you talk in English?" I asked, sarcastically.

Pete chuckled and touched my nose. I shied away from his touch. "So funny," He muttered.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. I couldn't concentrate as he went on about variables and slope. I had enough problems before today, why did he have to add to them with his crazy confessions?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about ****the chapter being kind of short, but I had to write it in school! If I had put it as it was in my notebook, it would have had World History, Physics and Geometry all over! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter… and even though I'm being annoying about this: Please vote on the poll on my profile because I wanna get started on the next story… make sure your favorite idea is chosen!**

**Peace out**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did…. **


	24. Boy Crazy

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 23: Boy Crazy**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Heres the next instalment of SDYSIS! The poll is still on my profile for those who didn't vote, so just press my penname to vote! Anyway, thnxx to all my insanely awesome reviewers! You're the reason I bother to write….

Enjoy the Chapter

Lily xoxo

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I smiled as the light seeped in through my window. It wasn't sunny, but it was a beautiful day nonetheless. I got out of my bed and yawned, then I looked at my cell phone. There were two messages, both from Peter. I winced as I remembered what he had told me the day before. After it, I couldn't concentrate on anything, let alone Algebra, so I'd made him go home.

I sighed and opened the first message.

_Good Morning Sunshine._

_Love P._

I rolled my eyes and flicked to the next one.

_I wish we could be together. _It said, accompanied with a hundred kisses. I groaned. What the hell was I going to do? Peter was Jessica's boyfriend, not mine. And I didn't love him anyway, did I? I love Mike, and I think I still love Edward, but Peter was a total no-no. But he was so nice to me, and those emerald green eyes….Shut up, Brain. Shut up. I thought to myself. I was impossible. I was boy crazy. There was no other way to explain it.

I walked into the bathroom and gave my face a wash. Then put on a white miniskirt and a red tank top. Then I headed downstairs, and made myself a sugar free mug of Nescafe. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. "Oh well, he's probably at work," I muttered to myself as I poured some semi skimmed milk into my coffee.

"No, actually he went out to get things for his fishing trip," A deep voice from behind me put in.

I gasped and jumped about 2 feet in the air, some coffee splashed onto the floor. I turned to find a grinning Emmett Cullen staring at me.

"Bella! How are you?" He asked, rushing over and enveloping me in his bear hug.

I hugged him back, uncomfortably. "It's Isabel. And I'm okay actually," I pointed out, stepping out of his hug and getting a rag to wipe the coffee from on the floor.

"Sorry, little sis. I forgot about your whole new name thing," He put in, cheerily.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not your little sis anymore," I muttered, taking a sip of my coffee.

He looked hurt, "Yeah, I heard that you and Eddy broke up again," He boomed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "We didn't get back together in the first place," I pointed out.

Emmett smiled, "And why was that exactly? Did you know that Eddy really-,"

I cut him off, "If you're here to give me all that crap about getting back together with Edward, then save it. I've made my decision. I love Mike," I snapped.

Emmett whistled, "Whoa. You've like changed so much, Belly." He commented.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call me that," I said with an exasperated sigh.

He chuckled, "That's more like it," He boomed, with his giant trademark smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, "What's more like it?" I wanted to know.

Emmett grinned, "That's more like the Belly I knew and loved," He joked.

I gritted, "I told you, _don't _call me that again!" I threatened.

Emmett burst out laughing, "Ooh, a little kitty trying to be a tiger, I'm so scared." He mocked.

I rolled my eyes, "I've got to go do my algebra homework now," I told him.

Emmett smiled, "Well you're ever the bookworm," He told me.

I frowned, "I'm failing algebra, dude." I murmured.

Emmett whistled, "Okay 'dude'. I'll see you later, then. I might come to the game," He told me.

"How did you k-," I started.

"Alice," He put in.

I nodded, "Are you going to watch then?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink.

Emmett grinned, "I wouldn't miss my clumsy little sis doing a cheer routine for the world," He put in. I was about to correct him, when he disappeared out of the front door. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs, coffee in hand. I sat down on my bed, and pulled out my algebra homework.

I heard a honk outside my window. I ignored it and read the first problem on my worksheet, but the honking just got louder. I groaned and put the sheets down, then headed over to my window and peered outside.

Sitting in his car, under my window was Peter. He waved to me, enthusiastically but I waved back reluctantly. He blew me a kiss and I giggled.

"Will you be my date to the after game party?" He mouthed. I rolled my eyes and pointed to my promise ring. He sighed and pretended his heart was breaking, literally.

I giggled again, and rested my head on my chin as I leaned on the windowsill. I watched as Pete smiled and pulled out a piece of paper from inside his car, and a pen.

What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Isabel is the sun. He wrote, quoting from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. I smiled. How did he know that Romeo and Juliet was my favorite Shakespeare play ever despite the fact that it reminded me of Edward leaving, because we had watched the movie together the day of that party. "I love you!" He mouthed, as he put the paper down. I sighed then gasped as Mike's car started pulling into the street. I gestured to Peter, who got into his car and drove off, after blowing me a kiss.

I pulled out my algebra homework, and started rereading the lesson. The doorbell rang as I was answering the first question. I rushed downstairs and opened the door.

A grinning Mike stared back at me, "Hey, baby," He cried, as he leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"What? Cant a guy visit his girlfriend without facing the Spanish inquisition?" He joked, shooting me a tiny smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Mike, I have to go finish my algebra homework before the game. So be quick. What do you want?" I pressed.

He looked sheepish, "Well, I wanted to know if I could bring some friends to your party, one of them being Jesse." He asked, sweetly.

I nodded. Jesse Newton was Mike's cousin and he was pretty annoying and kind of a player, but I knew he'd be hurt if I didn't let him come. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I told him.

He smiled, "Thanks! So, what was Peter doing here anyway?" He wanted to know.

I rolled my eyes, "He wanted to know if I'd done my homework yet and now you're keeping me from that so…"

"Fine! I'm leaving. Bye." He told me, kissing me on the cheek and heading towards his car.

"Bye!" I called, as I headed into the house again. Did I really love him? Or did I love Peter? Or Edward? Oh, love was so complicated. I rushed up to my room and jumped onto my bed. I chewed on my pencil, as I read the question one more time.

"I so hate Algebra," I muttered to myself.

Rosalie's P.O.V

"I hate it too," I told Isabel, as I hopped sleekly through her open window. I had not believed Alice and Em when they had said she had changed, but I believed them one hundred percent now. For god's sake, she was wearing a miniskirt and no one had forced her into it.

She gasped and whirled her dark hair round to face me. She had caramel colored highlights in them. Yes, Bella Swan had highlights.

"You guys have got to stop doing that," She muttered, looking my outfit(which was a pair of black skinny jeans and a violet butterfly hemmed camisole, both designer of course) up and down.

I shrugged, flipping my long hair over my shoulder and pretending to be innocent. "Doing what?" I asked, in my most naïve voice.

She frowned and sat up on her bed, "Sneaking up on me like that. What do you want anyway, Rosalie? You don't even like me," She spat.

I gasped at her tone of voice. She had changed. This Bella had a whole lot of backbone. She could walk up to Jane and insult her outfit and not be afraid of anything. "Well, you're right about that," I snarled.

She didn't even flinch. She stared at her nails, which were painted fiery red probably to match her tank. I rolled my eyes and continued, "I'm here on behalf of my brother, Edward. The one you hurt twice. And now he left again," I shot back at her, folding my arms across my chest, and looking around the room which had clothes, most of them in shades of pink (something the old Bella wouldn't be seen dead in) scattered everywhere.

She scowled at me, " He's the one who hurt me! Urgh, I don't want to have this damn argument again. Whatever you want to say, don't!" She snapped, whirling the other direction and folding her arms across her chest.

I rolled my eyes and went to stand in front of the direction she was staring in, or more like glaring at. "I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm going to say what I have to say ,whether you like it or not, honey." I told her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

She just stared at me, and we stared back for a minute or so, each one narrowing her eyes at the other. After what I thought had been enough staring, I looked away. "My brother, though it's hard to believe, actually loved you ,and you treated him like scum," I told her, as genuinely as I could.

She rolled her eyes, "He hurt me first and foremost," She muttered.

I sighed. "I know. But I swear to god, we left to protect you. It was always Bella this and Bella that. Believe me, he's the good guy." I put in.

She just stared at me, " I never doubted that he's the good guy, but Mike is good too," She argued.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh purlease. What you and Newton have is nothing. You and Edward, though I hate to say this, were destined for each other," I told her ,tossing my hair over my shoulder again.

"We were. But then he left and ruined everything we had." She snapped.

"Maybe. But from what I hear from the others, you wouldn't take him back. You're being a little mean to him, don't you think?" I muttered.

She snorted, "Coming from the ice queen?" She mocked.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. But at least I'm with who I'm supposed to be and he's faithful to me," I started, but the little diva cut me off.

"What's that supposed to mean? Mike's faithful and we both adore each other." She shouted.

I exhaled, "Your love is fake. You love Edward. I mean, how can you not? At least I'm faithful to my husband," I added, shooting her a meaningful look.

She frowned at me, "I am faithful to Mike. Look at the damn promise ring," She protested, shoving it in my face.

I smiled, but not in a nice way. "What about Peter then?" I asked, slyly.

She gasped, "H-H-H-How did you know?" She whispered.

"Oh please, darling. I know everything." I muttered ,looking at her ring in distaste. It was so obviously paste.

She closed her eyes, "You wont tell Mike will you?" She asked me, in a strained voice.

I shook my head, "No, I'm leaving that pleasure to you," I snapped.

She frowned, "Well, I'm NOT telling him," She protested.

I raised an eyebrow, "I love how you two have such an honest and open relationship," I told her, sarcastically.

She sighed, "I'll tell him when the time is right," She muttered.

I snorted and turned to her, "You and Edward are destiny. Trust me, I don't even like you ,but I'm not going to stand by and watch my brother lose his one and mope around for all eternity," I retorted.

"That's nice," She muttered, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "No offence, but Mike Newton is so last year," I quipped.

She frowned, "no he's not! I love him!" She told me.

"Yeah, whatever. You don't love him like you loved Edward though, right?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Almost as much, but if I force myself I will be able to," She muttered.

"Love can never be forced," I advised her. She rolled her eyes so I stood up.

"Well, its your choice. Choose who you think is right. I'll see you around," I told her, heading towards the door of her room.

"I will," She snapped back at me.

I rolled my eyes and started heading out, "Oh and for the record, guys like Mike Newton only buy expensive gifts if they feel guilty," I muttered as I closed the door and started running downstairs and out of the house. I smiled to myself as I started running towards the forest, towards home. This Bella was weird, but she sure was fun to argue with!

Isabel's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes as Rosalie closed the door. Why was she even here? Heck, I sure as hell didn't like her, and she didn't like me. And with all her 'advice' she was almost nice to me. Weird. She was right. I loved Mike, but not as much as I had loved Edward. But that was the past. How had she known about Pete? And most importantly did I love him too?

I sighed as my cell phone started to ring. It was almost time for the game. I pushed aside my algebra homework and hopped off the bed to go get dressed. I cursed myself as I pulled out my cheerleading uniform. I was, without a doubt, one hundred percent boy crazy.

* * *

**A/N: So there was the chapter! Leave me Ur feedback and vote on the poll. I'll update the next when I can!**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or those famous lines from Shakespeares Romeo and Juliet (not with Isabel of course tho!).. *sobs* **


	25. The After Party

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 24: The After Party**

A/N: The next chapter has landed! LOL… anyway so thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you made my day! Oh and the poll has been closed, and I have written the prologue for my next fanfic: I Do, But They Don't. Heres the summary so if you like it, check it out on my profile! Please give it a chance, its not doing so well : (

_Isabella and brother Jasper are children of the Swans, one of the  
richest families in Marbella, Spain. When Edward, who comes from the family The  
Swans are at discord with, falls in love with Isabella, both their lives take  
an exciting turn. AH_

Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!

Lily *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alice's P.O.V**

The whole FHS jumped up from their seats as Mike Newton scored the winning goal in the last second. I watched as the cheerleaders who had soccer player boyfriends, rushed down into their boyfriends arms. I watched in disgust as Mike Newton took his black and gold FHS vest off and swung it in the air a couple of times. Isabel ran into his sweaty arms and he swung her round a few times too then hugged her.

I high fived Zoë who was sitting next to me.

"Wow! Are you cold?" She asked me, as she took back her hand.

I nodded, "Er, yeah. Freezing," I muttered.

She giggled, "So do you have a soccer playing boyfriend?" She wanted to know.

I shook my head, "Nah. He's not a soccer player," I told her.

Zoe smiled, "Where is he then?" She asked, looking around the bleachers.

"He's down there with my family," I told her as I pointed down to where Jasper was sitting with Rose and Emmett.

She nodded. "So what about you? Where's the old bf?" I asked her, jokily.

She smiled at me, "He's from La Push. But he's not on the soccer team, maybe he's on those bleachers," She pointed to the seats opposite us where the visiting team sat.

"What's his name?" I wanted to know, pushing my dark fringe out of my eyes.

She went all dreamy, "His name is Embry. Embry Call. I love him and he loves me like crazy," She told me, proudly.

I nodded, as I watched Isabel kiss that jerk, Newton. Urgh. I so hated him.

"Do you think Isabel really likes Mike Newton?" I asked Zoe.

She sighed, "Yeah, er, I think so." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't really love him, you know." I scowled at her.

She grinned, "Maybe. I heard she dumped your brother, Edmund or something," She told me.

I grinned, "It's Edward. And its her loss," I joked.

She smiled, "If I wasn't with Embry, I'd ask you to set us up! He's such a hottie," She squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "He's not ugly. That's what I can say," I muttered.

She giggled as the rest of the cheer squad came over.

"So party at Mikes?" They were chattering.

Zoe smiled at me, "Ali? You coming? Your boyfriend could come too" She suggested.

I grinned back at her, "Sure!" I turned to Jasper who shook his head.

"You go on ahead," He muttered, "I don't really like cheerleaders, with the exception of you of course," He added, in a voice a human would not be able to pick up with his or her weak ears.

"Okay, Jazz. I'll call you to pick me up," I whispered, pecking his cheek and following Zoe and the rest of the cheer girls. I frowned as I saw Isabel. She was grinning, Mike's hand tight around her waist. I grinded my teeth together. That should have been Edward there.

"So you ready?" Zoe asked me, linking arms with me then shivering.

"You're freezing. You should really put something warmer on, Ali." She advised me, handing me her black cashmere sweater.

I took it and pretended to shiver as I put it on. "Thanks," I whispered.

She smiled and rubbed my shoulders, "You're welcome,"

We linked arms again and followed the rest of the girls to the parking lot. Bella was getting into Mikes car, Jessica and Lauren with her. I frowned as Pete shot her a flirty smile. Rose had told me she'd seen them but I never really believed Bella was a two-timer.

"I'll give you a lift," Zoe told me.

I nodded, "Thanks!" I muttered, as she led me to her spring green Honda civic.

I got in next to her, and she blasted the radio up as she pulled out of the school parking lot. I put my seatbelt on, though I didn't really need it. Just to be more 'human'. I liked Zoe, but I adored Bella, not 'Isabel'. Isabel was a whole different story.

"So will Embry come to the party?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh. I don't think so. It's a Forks against La Push victory party, he'd just get his butt kicked," She joked.

I giggled, "Oo-kay." I muttered.

Zoe then smiled, "So you going to Isabel's big birthday bash tomorrow?" She wanted to know.

I shook my head, "I wasn't invited. Let's just say Isabel doesn't really like me," I murmured, in a pretend sad voice.

She fell for it, "Aww. It's okay. Don't be sad. It's probably cause of the whole 'Edward' thing. She'll get over it," She assured me, as she pulled up in front of a white house. It was bigger than most of the other houses in Forks.

We headed in to find the music blasting loudly, bodies moving in time to the music, and party lights flashing disco style. A disco ball had been set up in the middle of the wide living room and was shooting multicolored lights everywhere. Not a party to my super party planning standard, but I had to admit, it wasn't bad. Isabel was dancing with Mike in the center of the room. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and I rolled my eyes. Urgh, she had become such a drama queen.

Zoe grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table where drinks were served.

"What do you want to drink? Beer?" She held out a can of Stella Artois but I shook my head.

"I don't drink," I muttered, ironically.

She sighed, "Okay, there's water," She told me, holding out a bottle of mineral water.

"I'm not thirsty," I told her, and that was the truth. If I was, all their lives would have been at risk!

She shrugged, then took a sip of her doctor Pepper. Then she started to dance, and I danced along with her.

"I really like you, Ali." She grinned at me.

I nodded, "I like you too, er, Z." I smiled a tiny smile at her. Sure, she was nice, but she was no Bella. She could never be my non-biological sister like Bella had been. Note the past tense.

I danced along with her a few minutes, swinging my hair wildly around my head, when this guy with shaggy brown hair started dancing by me.

"Hey sweet thang!" He cried, dancing closer to me.

I rolled my eyes, "I already have a boyfriend, you know" I snapped.

He just grinned at me, "Okay, hot stuff. I'm Jesse." He held out his hand.

I didn't take it, "No, It's Jerk." I snapped, before pulling Zoe's hand and stalking away from him.

She high fived me once we were away from him. "That's Mikes cousin, Jesse Newton. He's a player and he's one year older." She informed me.

"That's one more year of stupid," I muttered.

She giggled, "You are so funny, dude." She told me.

I shrugged, "I'm not funny. He's just a jerk." I told her.

She grinned, "Okay. So anyway, I want to have you meet the gang. Come on, Ali." She cried, before pulling me towards a bunch of her friends.

Isabel's P.O.V

"I'm tired!" I muttered to Mike as we headed off the dance floor.

"You should be. That was some pretty mean dancing, you certainly know how to party, Isabella Swan." He praised.

I nodded, "You aint seen nothing. Tomorrow night is gonna be the bomb!" I warned him, jokily.

He winked at me, and then excused himself. I headed over to stand with Lauren, Tyler, Pete and Jessica. Pete winked at me too, but thankfully Jessica didn't notice.

"Hey guys!" I cried, over the loud music.

"Hey Isabel," each one responded.

Jess then suddenly stepped forward. "Erm, Izzy? Lets go get a drink okay?" She asked, grabbing my hand. It wasn't really a question.

I nodded as she dragged me over to the drinks table. I let my eyes stray and I saw Alice Cullen talking to Jesse, Mike's cousin. I giggled as Alice then stormed away, Zoe in toe, while Jesse looked confused for a second then went back to dancing, and flirting with other girls.

"So you want a beer?" Jess was asking.

I shook my head, "I don't do alcohol," I told her.

Jess grinned, "Aw. The wickle baby don't dwinky?" She mocked.

I punched her in the arm and took the cherry soda she handed me instead.

She smiled for a second, then looked dead serious. "Okay, well I have something important to tell you," She started.

I froze. Could she know about Pete? Was she mad? Upset? Hurt? Oh god, I couldn't lose her as a friend. She was one of the best friends I'd ever had, Alice excluded of course.

"W-What?" I asked, cautiously. I took a sip of cherry soda and looked up at her.

"I, er, think Mike's cheating on you," She whispered. It was lucky I could hear her, the music was so loud. I was so surprised, I burst out laughing.

She stared at me like I was insane, "yeah, right." I told her, sipping my drink and shooting her a smile.

She didn't smile back. "I mean it! Look." She pointed towards where Mike was dancing with a ginger haired girl in a jeans miniskirt and a purple tank top. I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't remember where. She was probably one of Mike's many cousins, he had so many, I couldn't even begin to memorize their names, let alone their appearances.

I rolled my eyes, "Mike has a lot of cousins," I pointed out.

She didn't look convinced. "They look very cozy," She commented, taking a sip of her beer for the first time.

"That's because they're dancing," I pointed out.

She frowned, "Yeah, because it's totally normal to dance with someone in front of your girlfriend at a party," She put in sarcastically.

I chuckled, "If it's your cousin, it is. And besides, we have a promise." I told her, holding up my ring.

She sighed, "No offense but guys only buy expensive gifts when they feel guilty. Especially guys like Mike Newton. Believe me! I dated him," She put in.

Why did they all keep saying this? Rosalie had said it too.

"Well the ring is not for no reason. It's for my birthday, which is, in case you haven't noticed, tomorrow!" I pointed out.

She sighed and was about to protest when Mike appeared in front of us.

"You ready to dance again?" He asked me, with a grin.

I nodded and handed my half finished soda to Jessica. "See, you're wrong." I whispered in her ear.

"Be careful." She whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the dance floor with Mike. And as we were dancing, I looked for the ginger haired girl, and grinned as I found her dancing with Jesse now. I rolled my eyes again, as I put my hands around Mikes neck and started to dance. I grinned as he kissed my cheek. They were all wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: There it was… it's a bit longer, my treat! Leave your feedback on the chapter please. Oh and please check out my new story! (It'd mean the world to me)**

**Hugs**

**Lily xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**


	26. Nineteen

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 25: Nineteen**

**A/N:**** Hey Everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved the story… I owe you everything! And Extra thanks to my awesome readers who checked out my new story… you just straight out RULE! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Hugs**

**Lily xoxo **

**P.S: ****Edwards coming back in the next chapter-again- (I promise!) **

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V**

I smiled as I pulled my dress from out of the plastic case that enfolded it, to ensure it wasn't crinkled on my birthday. My birthday was finally here. I was nineteen! The day I'd been waiting for had arrived. Charlie had told me happy birthday before setting out for his fishing trip, before making sure I was okay to stay on my own. I had assured him I would be fine. Now I was supposed to be getting ready. Laury and Jess would be coming over soon to help with my hair and makeup.

I was ecstatic. I had never felt so happy on a birthday before. I couldn't help it. I was so excited. I headed downstairs as the doorbell rang to inform me that my two best friends had arrived. I flung open the door to find them facing me, big smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday!" They cried in unison, excitement coloring their voices.

They each enveloped me in a warm hug. I hugged them back, and then we headed up to my room. They each pulled out a gift bag. I took Jessica's first. I smiled as I pulled out of the bag a pair of carefully sparkly black earrings to match my dress exactly. **(A/N: pics of birthday outfits are on profile from chapter 5!) **I shot her a big smile,

"Thanks so much, Jessie!" I cried.

Lauren practically shoved hers at me, she was so exited for me to have it. I pulled out of her bag a perfume bottle. I gasped as I remembered that this was the one I had admired at the mall a few weeks ago, but I had been too broke to splurge on the designer scent.

"Thanks, Laury!" I exclaimed, spraying some on my wrist and taking a whiff.

They then left me to put my dress on and I smiled to myself as I remembered last years birthday. It had seemed like the end, but it had turned out to be only just the beginning. I had discovered a whole new me, but a small part of me longed to be part of the Cullens world. Just a tiny part, but it was definitely there. A part of me that longed to be like them. Eternally damned seemed like such a harsh word, but when I remembered what it had felt like to be with Edward, it seemed like the most beautiful word in existence. I remembered the electricity I had felt when my hand accidentally touched his. The amazing thrill I felt when his lips pressed against mine. With Mike, there was nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch! What Edward I had was special, and the more that I remembered about him the more I realized he had been my one.

I gasped as I realized what I had admitted. I mean thought. I mean whatever. They had all been right, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and even Edward himself. But it was too late now, he was gone. And the worst thing was, he probably hated me now. And the other thing was that I couldn't ever do that to Mike. Simply leave him and go back to Edward. It was unfair. I would break his innocent heart.

I sighed and called Laury and Jess to come in.

"So curly or straight?" Lauren asked, pulling out the Babyliss 3-in-one my mother had sent for my birthday. She wouldn't make it, as usual she was with Phil. But I didn't care. I barely saw her anymore, so we weren't nearly as close as we used to be.

"You choose," I muttered with a shrug.

She thought for a second then started straightening my wavy hair until it was pin straight. Jess painted my nails electric blue to match my dress. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. A year ago, I would have had a laughing fit, if someone had told me this was what I was going to be like in a year. I would have downright burst out laughing your face. A part of that girl was still in me though buried very deep down under my new personality.

"So is Cullen coming?" Laury wanted to know.

I sighed and I felt sick, "Which Cullen?" I asked.

"Alice, duh," Laury stated. I shook my head and she nodded and didn't ask another question about the Cullens.

Jess looked worried suddenly. "Guys. Er, Pete has been acting really weird lately. When we kiss, he pulls away quickly and he doesn't gaze into my eyes anymore with the passion that used to be there," She pointed out, in a quiet voice. She painted my last nail, then screwed the lid on the nail polish bottle and looked at us.

I didn't reply as Jess grabbed the gold nail polish and started painting her own nails to match her retro cool dress. **(A/N: pic also on profile!) **

Lauren shrugged as she pulled the hair-straightener through my hair one more time. "Guys can be weird. Tyler is weird a lot!" She cried.

I smiled, "She's right. Maybe Pete's going through a 'weird' time." I suggested, feeling rotten inside. I was 99.9 percent certain that I had something to do with this mess.

"Well, I'm sick of it! I'm thinking of breaking up with him," Jessica admitted.

I frowned, "Why? You'll break his heart!" I warned her.

She snorted, "His heart is long gone. I think he likes someone else, so I'm better off without him, I found someone else anyway." She told us, smiling widely now.

I smiled too, "Who? Spill Jessica Annabel Stanley!" I ordered, using her full name which meant I meant business.

Lauren finished my hair and pulled out the black eyeliner from my makeup bag and started outlining my eyes.

Jess was giddy. "It's, well, Jesse!" She exclaimed, pure joy coloring her voice.

I gasped. "No way! Jesse? Jesse _Newton_? But he's a player!" I told her, earnestly.

Lauren finished applying my eyeliner and checked out my appearance, a small smile on her face. "Perfect." She muttered.

Jess, meanwhile, smiled dreamily. "He's not a player. That's just because no one has gotten to know him before. He's so cute. That shaggy brown hair and glowing blue eyes. My version of an angel." She admitted.

I rolled my eyes and took out my tube of very cherry lip-gloss and applied.

"But that's just so weird. You'll be like Jesse and Jessica!" I pointed out.

Jess rolled her eyes, "So?" She asked.

I stood up and put on my black ballerinas. "It's your choice." I muttered to Jess who grinned.

"I know it is," She murmured smugly.

I snorted and Laury smiled. "So lets go get everything ready!" She cried and we all headed downstairs.

I nodded, and we headed out to Laurens car to get the rest of the party things. Lauren carefully held my birthday cake which was put into a baby pink box. She headed into the kitchen, balancing it on her hip. She came out seconds later.

"Ready to decorate?" She asked me and Jess, who still had a dreamy look on her face. I nodded and we got to work.

**3 Hours Later**

**Still Isabel's P.O.V**

I grinned as I took in our surroundings. I couldn't even recognize the tiny house anymore. It sparkled like diamonds now with all the party lights in pink and white.

"It looks awesome," Lauren told me, with a smile.

Jess nodded, "Totally! Is Jesse coming to the party?" She asked, straightening her dress.

I rolled my eyes, "He told Mike he would try to make it." I told her, incredulously. I couldn't believe she was already obsessed with the guy. She hadn't even broke up with her boyfriend, and she was already crushing on another guy. So Jessica Annabel Stanley of her to do.

Laury rolled her eyes too, "God, Jess. Give it a break! Today's Isabel's birthday! Let her enjoy it!" She pleaded.

Jess smiled, "I'm sorry!" She whispered sweetly. "One more question: Does Jesse have any siblings?" She wanted to know.

Lauren and I groaned and I turned up the music. I grinned as the doorbell rang. Yay! Guests at last. Maybe they could save us from Jessica's craziness.

* * *

A/N: Soooo? Leave your feedback! I'll try to update the next ASAP… a good part of it will be in Edwards P.O.V! If you haven't checked out my new story yet, please do! That would make my day….

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight!**


	27. I Cant Stay Away

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 26: I Cant Stay Away**

A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I had tests and everything! I'm almost on spring break! Only 3 more days of school…. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, it always made me smile coming home from exams to find my inbox spammed with reviews! xD Thanks to everyone who added alerts/ favorites… without you all, I wouldn't be writing !

Enjoy!

Lily xoxo

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

I groaned internally as Tanya came towards me, batting her eyelashes. I had seriously had enough of her.

"Edward, honey. How are you?" She asked, in her most flirtatious voice, which I knew she only saved for her major targets. I.e. me

I sat up on the bed I was lying down on, for absolutely no reason. "I'm fine, yourself?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"I'm exquisite," She sang, sitting down next to me on the bed, and putting her pale arm on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and she sighed. "Edward. I know you're upset about that human girl-," She started, in her most comforting tone, which was honestly not very comforting.

I cut her off, starting to get angry. "She's not just 'a human girl'. She's Isabella Marie Swan. Which in other words means she's my life," I pointed out.

She smiled, gingerly. "Well I'm sorry, dear, but she doesn't love you!" She reminded me. _And I do. _She added mentally.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for reminding me that she doesn't return my affections!" I muttered, sarcastically.

I stood up and began to gather my things. "Well, Tanya. The stay here has been certainly, er, interesting, but I think it isn't doing me any good," I told her, grabbing my bagpack, which I filled with only my most precious belongings. Things that reminded me of Bella such as a brown button I had once found that resembled her beautiful eyes and much more.

She scowled, "No! Edward. You can't be leaving! Stay at least for a couple more weeks!" She protested, jumping to her feet.

"No. Thanks, but no thanks!" I put in, as I started heading out of the room.

No way was I staying here a single hour more. A week more would be enough to make me lose my marbles. Tanya was always trying to win my affections, and try to get me to love her back in various ways. Heck, she had even tried seducing me once. She simply couldn't see that I would never love anyone as much as I loved Isabella Swan.

"But Edward-," She started, desperately running excuses through her mind to make me stay.

"No buts," I interrupted. "It was nice staying here, but I really must leave. Esme misses me, and so do my sisters," I told her; rambling for any excuse that wouldn't hurt her. I loved her like a sister or a cousin, and there was no way I wanted to hurt her.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine! I guess I'll see you later," She murmured before rushing over to give me a hug. Her strawberry blonde hair itched my face but I didn't complain. I sighed as she put her head on my shoulder. Was it just me or was this hug a wee bit too tight?

Irina and Kate came into the room.

"What? Edward? You're leaving?" Kate demanded, rushing over to hug me as soon as Tanya was done.

I nodded, and hugged her back. "I'm afraid so. I'll see you guys around." I muttered stepping out of their embraces.

"Bye, cousin." Irina called as I sped out of the room and then out of the house at full vampire speed. They lived in the middle of a secluded forest area so there was no fear of being caught by a human. Hmmm… should I run or take the airplane? Which was faster? Airplane probably. But I needed to clear my mind, so in the end I decided to run. It would take a couple of hours, but I needed the time to think.

I cleared my mind and focused all my thoughts on Bella as I started running through the forest towards the direction of home. I judged by instinct and went the way the nature pulled me. All I focused on was Isabella Swan. Her long brown coffee colored wavy hair, which often smelled of strawberries when she used a certain shampoo. Those beautiful brown pools of chocolate she calls eyes. I missed her even though I had been gone only a couple of days without seeing her, even as 'Isabel'. Even if we weren't together, I had to see her. I didn't care whether she was Isabel or not, all that mattered was that deep down, somewhere inside her, she was still my Bella.

She would always be my Bella. Whatever she did, she could never change that. I couldn't stay away from her, ever. I smiled to myself. Just a few hours and I could see her again, even from far away. I started sprinting faster, a smile wide across my face as I headed home.

Alice's P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I snapped my cell phone shut. It was Zoë and she was asking me for fashion tips about Isabel's party. Even though I wasn't going, but whatever. I had helped her choose an outfit to wear which was the coolest of the cool.

I then stood up and groaned as I remembered I had a huge bulk of homework left to do. School was so boring, especially when you'd taken it a million times. Jasper walked in, a tiny smile on his face.

"How's my little cheerleader?" He asked, coming over to press him lips to my forehead.

I grinned, "She's good, soldier. But she is upset about not being invited to 'Isabel's birthday party," I told him.

He shrugged, "It's her loss. We can have an even bigger party for you on your birthday," He promised.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. But that's still _ages_ away!" I complained, trying not to sound like a whiny 4 year old, but knowing I sounded that way anyway.

He chuckled, "A year passes faster than you can blink," He told me, putting his arms around my waist and hugging me close to him.

"You can say that again," I whispered, leaning my head back onto his shoulder.

Just a year ago, on the exact same day, Bella (not Isabel) had been my best friend. My whole world had been so different.

I sighed, "I miss clumsy Bella!" I murmured into Jaspers ear.

He nodded, making my head bob up and down on his shoulder. "I know you do, honey," He commented.

I sighed again and stood up just as Rose and Emmett came into the room.

"Bella's party is supposed to be the bomb!" Emmett boomed, a giant smile breaking out across his face.

Rosalie, however looked unimpressed. "I don't even want to go," She muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

I rolled my eyes, "And even if you did want to. We cant. We're not like invited." I pointed out.

Emmett looked upset, "Does that mean Belly Bear is not our friend anymore?" He asked, in a mock-sad voice.

I rolled my eyes and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. "Yes, Emmett. And it's Isabel, not 'Belly Bear'." She reminded him, primly.

"ouch," He cried, rubbing his head.

I rolled my eyes again, just as I had a vision. I stared into the distance as the picture formed clearly in my mind.

_Edward running towards the house, a big smile on his face._

I blinked and snapped out of it.

"Yay!" I cried, jumping up and down and hugging Jasper tightly around the waist.

He looked surprised at my change in attitude, "What did you see, Ali?" He asked, looking more confused than concerned.

I stopped jumping and grinned at him, then at Rose and Emmett who also looked perplexed. Though for Emmett, that was normal.

"Eddy's coming back!" I cried.

Jasper smiled, "That's good! When will that be?" He asked.

I frowned. I hadn't seen that part in my vision.

"Um no, I don't know. But the visions clear, so I think it should be soon!" I muttered.

Emmett grinned, "I hope it is soon! I want to fight Edward," He cried, excitedly.

Jasper looked hurt, "How come you never fight me?" He wanted to know.

Emmett smiled at him, "No offense, Jazzy. But you're kind of on the fragile side,. You're no fun," He boomed. "No offense." He then added.

Jazz frowned at him, "first of all, don't call me that. Second, I'm not fragile!" He muttered.

Emmett rolled his eyes, then slapped Jasper on his back. "Ow. Man that hurt." Jasper complained.

Emmett burst into laughter, "Told you you're fragile!" He put in when he was done.

Jazz lunged at Emmett, a determined look on his face. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Stop acting so immature, Jazz. You know that Emmett's making fun of you because he's bored," She pointed out, inspecting her immaculate fingernails.

Jasper looked insulted, "Hey!" He cried and Emmett grinned at him widely.

I sighed and put my arm around Jasper. I was getting bored.

"I'm bored Rosie. Do you wanna go shop-," I started but Rosalie shook her head.

"No offense, but I don't want to!" She stated, honestly.

I scowled at her, and instead turned to my husband who was trying to look in any other direction, exept in the direction of my eyesight. Seconds later, we all heard Esme shriek with delight from downstairs. "Edward!" She cried, in an excited voice.

"Thank god." Muttered Jasper. I frowned at him and we all started downstairs. Edward was standing there with Esme, looking uncomfortable for some reason.

"Eddy!" I cried, rushing over to him and throwing my arms around his waist.

He half smiled at me, "I'm glad to see you, but I still wont let you call me Eddy!" He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, and Emmett gave Edward a high five, a big grin stretched across his face as he greeted the 'lil' brother he hadn't seen for so long.

"Dude, I missed you!" Emmett cried.

Edward nodded, his eyes looking sad. "I missed you all," He put in, quietly. Esme put her arm around him again.

"The whole families back! I'm so happy!" She cried, sheer joy clear in her motherly tone.

Edward looked upset. "Not all of the family." He muttered.

Esme ruffled his copper hair lovingly. "Don't worry. She'll come around." She assured him.

He sighed, "I'm not sure," He mumbled. "I might not even stay for long. It's hard to be around her, and to see her with other guys, but I also cant stay away!" He admitted.

Esme sighed, "Edward, dear. What are we going to do with you?" She asked.

Edward shrugged, let go of Esme, and trudged up to his room, slamming his door behind him.

We all stared after him. Esme frowned, "We have to do something. We can't let him leave again." She muttered, in a determined voice.

Rosalie scowled, "We've done all we can and more. I went to the little diva and she was as stubborn as hell," She put in.

I nodded, "I tried too. But Bella, I mean Isabel, wont budge," I complained.

Emmett grinned, " Maybe we could kidnap Belly Bear, lock Edward and her in a room and force her to take him back." He suggested, cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. Great idea, Einstein. NOT!" Rosalie snapped.

Emmett chuckled, "I like my girl feisty," He murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smacked him on the back of his head, and he chuckled again.

Esme headed towards the television, and sat down, a sad smile on her face.

" I miss the days we were a big happy family." She muttered.

"Don't we all?" We cried in unison. Emmett's laughter boomed and I smiled.

" I miss playing Barbie Bella." I said with a sigh.

"I miss making her blush," Emmett put in.

"I miss being mean to her," Rosalie admitted, a tiny smile on her face.

"I miss Edward not being depressed. I feel his emotions too!" Jasper complained.

I sighed and pulled Jaspers hand. "Can we go on my shopping trip now?" I pleaded, making my eyes puppy dog style.

He sighed, "fine!" He whispered.

I grinned and started to pull him out of the door. Rosalie and Emmett waved at Jasper as we headed out. "Good luck!" They mouthed to him.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I would get revenge later, I decided, pulling a groaning Jasper out of the door.

Edwards P.O.V

I slammed the door of my room shut and lay down on the recliner. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my family in just a few days. Esme's thoughts had been so sad when she knew that I could, for the not 3rd but second time, be leaving again. (A/N: don't worry he wont leave again. Scouts honor :P) But to tell you the truth, if I left, I wouldn't be able to stay away long. 'Isabel' called to me. I couldn't just leave my Bella, or Isabel or whatever, knowing that there's a chance that we could be together again. A chance that she could break up with that filthy dog, Newton.

But she had told me we wouldn't be together again. A voice inside me reminded me painfully of our last conversation together, the day before I had left. But I saw the love in her eyes when she looked at me, and felt it when we kissed that night. I had felt so alive again, it was so easy almost like breathing. In the moments when we were together I no longer felt eternally damned. I sighed as I realized that no matter what I did, it would be impossible to be not near to 'Isabel'. Because in fact, I cant stay away.

* * *

A/N: so there was the chapter! Any feedback, comments, suggestions: just press that blue button! You know you want to! If your bored, please check out my new story I do but they don't. It's on my profile if you want to have a look!

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. I only own the potato chips im munching on now!(even though im supposed to be dieting!) xD **


	28. Lucy

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 27: Lucy**

**A/N: Hey y'all! I bet your all thinking who the heck is Lucy but you will find out, and I promise it will be very ironic! xD Thanks to all my reviewers, alerters, and favers as usual, you are my inspiration! **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily xoxo **

* * *

Isabels P.O.V

"Happy birthday, babe." Mike called, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, "Thanks." I waved to Jesse and the other ginger haired girl who was standing with them on my front porch. She was undoubtedly the girl Mike was dancing with last night. She was probably their other cousin. After all, I felt like I had seen her before.

She held out her hand. "I'm Lucy," She told me, smiling. She seemed sweet.

I shook her hand, feeling very formal. "Hey, Luce. Enjoy the party!" I exclaimed, shooting her a grin.

"I'll show her around." Mike told me, edging past me into the house. I nodded as he led her into the living room.

Jesse smiled at me, "Happy birthday, hottie." He whispered, his handsome face close to mine. It resembled Mikes in a way, especially up close. He was practically Mikes twin, with the same face shape and eye color. The only difference was that he had shaggy brown hair as opposed to Mike's blonde wavy hair.

I smiled, "thanks, dude." I murmured, as he handed me a small package. I shook it, a wary look on my face. What the hell was in here? Jesse was known to be a joker. He grinned, looking impish.

"Chill, Izzy. It's bangles." He told me, before winking at me, and heading into the party. I rolled my eyes, just as Pete approached the door dressed in some jeans and a navy green polo shirt, which he looked really good in. He suddenly pulled me outside, looked around cautiously then pecked me on the cheek.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, feeling my cheek going warm where he had kissed me.

Pete smiled, "Because I heart you! Duh." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "Look Pete, I cant do this to Mike, so lets go back to the party!" I told him, heading back into the house.

I placed Jesses present on the dining table then hurried over to the stereo and turned the music up. I started to dance, getting into the music. Pete came over to join me, and we danced together because Mike was dancing with this Lucy girl. What was up with her and him anyway? Why did he hang around his cousin so much?

"You look gorgeous!" Pete whispered, admiring my blue and black dress. **(A/N: pic on profile under chapter 5). **

I smiled, "Thanks!" I nodded to where Jessica was dancing with Jesse, a smug smile on her face.

"So why is your girlfriend dancing with another guy?" I asked Pete who grinned at me.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. She dumped me 10 minutes ago by text." He pretended to wipe a tear off his face, and I giggled. That was very rude of Jess though. I made a mental note to scold her for not breaking up with him at least in person later.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, on my friends' behalf. He shook his head as we swayed to the music, which was now 'Blame it on the Pop- DJ Earwigs Mix'.

"No! Don't be sorry. Now I can love you!" He cried, a look of sheer joy on his face. I looked around, scared that Mike would have heard. I needn't have worried though; he was still dancing with Lucy.

I rolled my eyes, "I do have a boyfriend, you know!" I muttered.

"Yeah, one who's dancing with a waitress," He joked.

I stopped dancing and stared at him, "What waitress?" I demanded, feeling more than a little confused.

He sighed, "That ginger haired girl he's dancing with. She works at that restaurant in Port Angeles, 'delicioso'. Have you never been there before?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I have. I just went there a few days ago, actually!" I realized, feeling really stupid. Realization dawned on me, as I realized it was the shy, red headed server who had waited on us, just a few days ago.

Flashback

" _What do you want to order?" He asked again, pointing down to the menu that was in my hand. " Um. I'll take the chicken fajitas and a diet coke," I said, blurting out the first thing I saw on the menu. Mike called the waitress over again, and she gave us a shy smile. Her nametag read 'Lucy' and she looked about our age with silky red hair down to her waist. _

_Mike told her our order. Mike was having the enchiladas and a mountain dew. The waitress nodded shyly and scribbled the order down. Then she headed off._

End of Flashback

I gasped as I realized it was indeed that girl. "Oh my god! It is her!" I cried. Pete nodded, knowingly. But why the hell would Mike bring a waitress to my party? What was wrong with this picture? I thought to myself as I looked towards them. Suddenly Mike, as if he was reading my mind, turned to look at me. Then he smiled, and led Lucy over.

I braced myself for what he was about to say. "What's wrong?" Mike asked me, looking concerned. Lucy smiled at me. I smiled back at her, fakely.

I put on a fake cheerful tone, "Nothings wrong. Are you enjoying the party, Luce?" I asked, breezily.

She nodded, "Yes. It's an awesome shindig." She cried, and I realized she had a southern kind of drawl, kind of like Jasper Hales.

Mike smiled, "One minute, Izz. I'll go get you a surprise from the car," He muttered, heading outside. Lucy smiled at me one more time, then flicked her silky ginger hair over her shoulder and followed Mike. I nodded, and then continued dancing with Pete, who smiled at me.

I smiled as Zoe, Sam, Joanna and Stella, who was wearing a leg cast, came towards me, big smiles on their faces. "Happy Birthday!" They cried, enveloping me in a giant group hug.

I hugged them back, "Thanks girls!" I cried. "Enjoy the party!" I called, as they handed me a few gifts, smiled and headed off. I headed over to the dining table, and dumped the gifts with the other birthday presents I had received.

Pete followed, "God, you are so popular!" He commented as some guys from the soccer team winked at me.

"Not really." I mumbled.

Pete grinned, "Whatever. Oh! I almost forgot! Take your birthday present. It's a mix cd of the newest songs!" He exclaimed, handing me a rounded package.

I grinned, "Thank you, Peter." I muttered, placing it with the other presents just as Mike approached, with a big box full of beer.

"Nuh-uh. No beer at my party," I cried, shaking my head.

Jess came over and rolled her eyes, "Don't be a baby. Live life on the edge," She told me, grinning.

Mike nodded, "Come on, Izz. Don't be a spoilsport." He cried.

I shook my head again. "No way! We have tons of soda." I pointed out, gesturing to the table piled with soda cans, of practically every flavor.

He shook his head, "Sodas no good. It's for kindergarden. We're graduating this year," He cried.

I rolled my eyes, "I know! But that doesn't mean we have to great drunk and get a hangover!" I told them.

Lauren came over too. "Come on, I want a beer." She complained, going to Mikes box and snatching one out. She opened it and inhaled deeply.

I rolled my eyes, "It's your health, not mine." I muttered, looking with distaste at Laurens can.

"Oh come on, Doctor Phil." Mike murmured. I ignored him and stormed off to the drinks table. I pulled off the table a lemon soda and cracked it open. I took a sip, and watched disgustedly as everyone huddled around Mike's box, anxiously grabbing beers.

Urgh. I so hated beer. How could anyone like something that tasted gross, smelled gross and made your breath stink?

Mike came over, his new puppy dog following. In other words, the waitress. He held out a beer to me.

I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest. "No thanks." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't you want to forget?" He asked, his eyes already kind of out of focus as he sucked on his can of beer.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not this way, dude." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to dance?" He asked me, taking a swig of his beer. He held out his hand, wobbling slightly.

I shook my head, as I surveyed the crowd. The whole student body was pigging out on beer. I sighed in disgust. "Not now," I murmured. He nodded and pulled Lucy towards the dance floor instead.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the sofa. Jess grinned then came to sit by me, a beer in her hand.

"I'm so excited!" She cried.

"Why? Enlighten me." I muttered, then she grinned again.

"Jesse asked me out. We're going out tomorrow night" She exclaimed, taking a sip of beer.

I smiled at her, "Whoa. That's cool." I exclaimed.

She smiled, "I know! Now please excuse me, I got to get back to my date!" She cried, getting to her feet, swaggering slightly and heading off.

"You're excused." I muttered, as she took off towards Jesse who was standing chatting with Tyler and Lauren.

Pete came over instead. "You're not going to get a beer?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "I _don't _poison my body." I informed him, prissily.

He smiled, "Once in a while won't hurt you!" He pointed out to me.

I rolled my eyes as he took a big gulp of beer. He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I shuffled away from him. "FYI, my boyfriend is right over there." I whispered to him.

His eyes were out of focus. "I don't care anymore. We have to be together. It's our destiny." He whispered, his words slurred slightly. He then put his hand on my knee. I pushed his hand off and stood up.

"I think someone's a little too drunk," I informed him, as I headed over to the stereo, dancing slightly.

Zoe came over to me, her hazelnut hair bobbing up and down as she danced. " Hey, Izz, why didn't you invite Alice?" She asked me, smiling.

I sighed, "I don't know." I murmured, honestly.

"She's really cool," I think she was saying, her voice slurred though so I wasn't sure what she was really saying.

"I know," I told her, as she shrugged and just headed off and started crazy dancing with the closest jock to her.

I rolled my eyes and rummaged through the CD's by the CD player, looking for something slightly slower. FHS senior class had officially gone crazy, all because of Mikes 'surprise'. I shoved a new CD into the player, a slower track this time, hoping I could get my classmates to calm down.

I pressed the track number and a slower song started playing. The couples on the dance floor, or the middle of my living room more like, started slow dancing. I sighed in relief, at least they wouldn't damage the furniture with their crazy dancing. I looked into the box of beer Mike had brought, and it was surprisingly still half full. How much had he brought? I thought of throwing it out, but decided I would do it later. **(A/N: biggest mistake ever! You will find out why later!) **

I looked at the dancers, searching for someone to dance with. Peter was dancing with Jojo, so he wasn't available. I searched the dancers for Mike; hopefully he would be done with little miss waitress and we could dance. I was bored and lonely after all, and dancing would be better than doing nothing for the next few hours.

I spotted him by the door with Lucy. I headed over to them, closely watching what they were doing. Mike was really drunk, and Lucy looked tipsy too. They were talking quite closely but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I rushed towards them, about to drag Mike to the dance floor, when they started making out.

* * *

**A/N: Dum. Dum. Dummmmm!!! Send your feedback! Mike is a jerk , I know! Kill him, not me!**

**Hugs**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: Why would I own Twilight now? I don't even own The Host. (its my sisters :P) All credit goes to S.M. And I don't own 'Blame it on the Pop!'. **


	29. Help!

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 28: Help**

A/N: Hello Everyone :) I cant believe how awesome the feedback for the last chapter was! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted or faved! You guys are amazing! Thanks also to EdwardFan1997 for the 'joanna' nicknames! xD….Enjoy the Chapter!

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

Isabels P.O.V

I rushed over to them, fury flooding over me. "What the hell Mike?" I shouted, anger clear in my voice. They sprang apart and Mike looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, his voice slurring. He took a chug of his beer and put his hand on my arm. I shoved it off.

"Isabel? This is nothing, baby. I don't even love her," Mike put in.

Lucy scowled, "Didn't you say you did? Wasn't that why we were having a secret affair?" She demanded, sounding furious.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Sweet, innocent Mike, or so I had thought he was, was not innocent at all. I had no right in feeling guilty about Edward and the whole kissing him thing. The dog had been with this waitress all this time, behind my back.

"Baby? Izzy? I don't know what she's talking about," Mike cried, his voice sounding desperate. But I could tell he was lying.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah, yeah. So you don't know about all those kisses? And sneaking to my room at night? Was sleeping with me nothing too?" She demanded.

I gasped again, as Mike went beetroot red. Tears started streaming down my face as I took in his guilty expression. She was telling the truth one hundred percent. I could see it in their eyes. Mike had actually been having a real affair behind my back, and all this time I had thought him innocent and naïve. Boy had I been wrong. He had actually been _sleeping _with someone behind my back. That's why he hadn't been trying to force me into anything lately.

"uh…uh…I don't know what you m-m-mean," Mike trailed off, his face still a vibrant shade of red.

I glared at him, "Exactly how long has this been going on?" I spat at him. He didn't reply and he didn't try to meet my eye contact. He stared at the ground, a guilty look on his face. Warm tears streamed down my face, and I was sure my make up was a mess, but now that was the least of my worries.

Lucy spoke up, looking irritated, "For a few months," She told me, glaring at Mike, who didn't look up from the ground.

"Damn you, Mike. I thought this was real. I really loved you! I cant believe this." I exclaimed, my face wet with salty tears. I probably looked like a zombie from all the mascara I had cried off, but I didn't care.

He suddenly smiled at me, "Then don't believe it! None of it is true. She's just jealous that I love you!" He proclaimed, his voice shaking. I turned to Lucy, who shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face too.

"I'm sorry, but it is true, Isabel." She murmured, burying her head in her hands.

I glared at Mike. "So you've been cheating on me for months? How could you have lived with yourself?" I snapped at him.

He looked at the ground, "I love you. It's true. You're the most beautiful girl ever. But there's just no chemistry, you know." He mumbled in a quiet voice.

I stared at him in disbelief. "So I had to find this out this way? You cheating on me?" I accused.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" He whispered.

"Y-Y-Yeah, because this is not painful at all," I muttered, sarcastically, tears still streaming down my face.

He looked so sheepish. "I'm sorry baby," He whispered.

"I'm not your freaking baby anymore. And go be sorry somewhere else." I snapped, yanking the promise ring off my finger and throwing it at him.

"You can have it. I don't want it anymore. It was a gift." He muttered.

I shook my head, "I don't as hell want it!" I spat at him. "Give it to your _girlfriend_," I sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend," He told me, shoving the ring in his pocket.

Lucy glared at him, "Okay, whatever. Your such a jerk!" She cried, rushing towards and out of my front door, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby! Luce! Wait!" Mike cried, hurrying after her. I glared at him then headed over to sit on the couch, tears started running down my face like the April Showers only salty.

I just couldn't believe it. He had been sneaking around behind my back with a waitress, of all people. For months this had been going on, and I was so naïve, I hadn't even noticed. I was such a big idiot. They had all warned me. Jess, Lauren and even Rosalie, but I had ignored them, standing up for the jerk. I realized that I had put 101 percent faith in Mike Newton, and he didn't deserve a measly one percent.

And now he was out after said waitress and the rest of my friends were partying the night away and neither of them gave a damn about me or my feelings. And heck, it was my own birthday party. They were all just drinking and dancing, dancing and drinking, and occasionally making out with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Even Laury and Jess: My 'best' friends didn't care. They were dancing with their boyfriends not even throwing a glance in my direction. Peter was now making out with Jojo. Even he didn't care about me. Some friends they turned out to be. I buried my head in my hands, and the tears continued to fall.

Suddenly someone called out, "Hey! Why don't we have a bonfire in here?" He yelled, his voice slurring.

"That's a good idea," A female put in.

"I have some matches!" Some idiot called out, getting some, which were meant to be for the birthday cake, from on the kitchen cabinet and grinning.

I stood up, my face tear stained. "No! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted as they rubbed the matches together and held them close to the couch.

"Chill dude." The guy assured me.

I let out a cry, as the flames caught onto the couch. "NO! MY FURNITURE!" I cried, looking around the room for someone, anyone to help me. They were all dancing, oblivious that anything was going on, or more likely ignoring me. I headed towards Jessica, who was standing with Jesse.

"God, Jessica! You have to help me! They're burning my stuff!" I complained, feeling helpless.

Jess rolled her eyes at me, as if I was the most annoying person on the planet. "Can't you see that im busy now. I don't give a damn about your stinking furniture!" She moaned, wrapping her arms around Jesses neck and they started to kiss. I looked away, and then rushed back over to the 'bonfire' that was starting in my living room. Charlie would put me to death. Things were starting to catch fire, and the strong smell of smoke was in the air, making me feel queasy.

"Dude! You're going to kill us!" I cried. Charlie would be furious at me, if I wasn't already dead from the fire that is. The guys just stared at me like I had told them to strip naked and dance around the room, though they probably wouldn't mind doing that. Some girls rushed over to help them, including my cheer friends who were crazy dancing by the fire, no doubt drunk. I think I was the only sober one at the whole party now.

The only people who were calm were Zoe who had passed out on the floor, and Stella who was sitting by her, a sick look on her face. Everyone ignored them, and nobody tried to help. I was ashamed to be part of this 'cool crowd' now. It really sucked that when somebody was hurt, nobody even tried to help them because that might ruin his or her 'reputation'. I didn't want to be part of the 'A' crowd anymore. Not if it involved beer, betrayal, cheating and god knows what else. Everyone had always wanted to be cool and popular, but now that I was at the top of the social ladder, I wanted nothing more but to be at the bottom.

I was about to turn to Zoe and Stella, when Tyler started opening some of the beer cans that were piled inside Mike's box and throwing it into the fire, making it blaze up, orange embers soaring higher. I screamed. This was a nightmare. No, it was actually worse. I wanted to wake up from this dreadful dream. The nightmare where my friends didn't care, my house was being burnt and my boyfriend had cheated on me. I didn't want to be 'Isabel' anymore. Her life was a living hell. I just wanted to be Bella. But what was I going to do now? I decided to give pleading a try.

"Would you please stop it, guys?" I pleaded helplessly, new tears welling in my eyes. This was the worst birthday ever, including the one where I had gotten the stupid paper cut. That was the birthday that started this whole 'Isabel' nightmare and it only got worse. I never wanted to hear that name again. Ever.

The girls and guys, just as I knew they would, ignored me and kept setting things on fire, then laughing and drinking. I was disgusted at my peers who cared only about destruction and beer. It was impossible. I wish Charlie would come now. I would be in major trouble but at least he could save me now. They were setting fire to our furniture, in the home that my father had bought such a long time ago. I frantically dialed Charlie's number on my cell phone but there was no reply. I groaned and turned to the furniture that was being destructed. These things had sentimental value and none of my 'friends' cared. They didn't even like me. They were just using me to become more popular, to become one of the 'in' crowd. But I now, more than any other time in my life, had never wished more than to be in the 'out' club. If there was such a thing anyway.

In that moment I realized, though I always knew it was true, that I had been stupid, idiotic even. I had ignored what had been right in front of me. My so called best friends Lauren and Jessica didn't even care about me. Sure, we had spent some good times together, but they had only used me to become where they are today in the 'popular crowd' at Forks High. The joke was on me. All this time, they had me fooled. I screamed as my fellow classmates laughed as things set to flame.

I realized in that instant what I should do. Charlie was no help. He wouldn't even answer his damn phone. I realized what I should have done a long time ago, but I wouldn't let myself, for absolutely no valid reason. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the only number I knew would be able to save me from this burning hell. Literally. He answered on the second ring.

"E-E-E-Edward? It's me Is-Bella..." I cried anxiously into the phone.

* * *

A/N: dum dum dummmmmmm…. Liked it or not? I know it's a cliffy, but I promise ill update soon :) Leave your feedback please!

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: No! I don't *sob* own Twilight! All credit goes to S.M! **


	30. Reunion

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 29: Reunion?**

**A/N: ****Hey Y'all! All I wanna say is OH MY GOD! I passed the 400 reviews! You guys are FREAKING awesome and even though im really tired now, im still gonna update just for you! Thanks to all who reviewed and added to faves and alerts…. By the way, the story is coming to a close… I'm so upset honestly, this story has really been fun to write! Anyway, enough of my blabbering!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily **

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

"B-Bella?" I asked, jumping off my recliner. The confusion in my voice was not hard to detect. I was dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's m-me. I need you to please come quickly. I know I acted like an ass but I'll beg for f-f-forgiveness later." She blubbered, her voice clearly desperate.

I nodded, smiling internally. "Where are you?" I asked, pacing the room.

"I'm at home. But Edward please, come quick. They're burning the house!" She exclaimed, letting out a cry. I could hear people laughing in the background and loud music was playing.

I started heading downstairs, the phone still pressed to the side of my head. "Say no more." I muttered.

"You m-might need to b-b-bring backup!" She warned me, bursting into tears and hanging up. I tore the phone from my head and shoved it into my pocket, heading into the living room. What the hell was going on?

"Come on, man." I called to Emmett, who was the only one I could find. "Bella needs us." I explained, a determined tone in my voice. He stood up eagerly and grinned at me.

Then we both ran for the front door. We started through the forest at top speed towards Bella's house. Luckily no humans were hiking in the forest at the time. A smile spread across my face. I don't know what had happened but she had actually called me. She needed me.

"What the hell is going on, Bro?" Emmett asked me, picking up his pace to match my own.

"I don't know. But Bella's in trouble," I pointed out, running faster.

"So you guys are back together!" Emmett cried, excitement coloring his voice.

"Not yet. Don't jinx it!" I complained, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you were into superstitions!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"When anything involves Bella, I cant take my chances," I muttered and he grinned.

"You really love her don't you bro?" He asked, his voice quiet.

I shot him a look, "Well, of course. What did you think?" I snapped.

He grinned, "Your acting like an old woman whose bag has been stolen!" He mocked.

I rolled my eyes, and luckily we arrived near Bella's house. I rushed towards Bella's door and banged on it, Emmett followed me. A scared looking Bella opened the door. Her hair was a mess, and there was black things smeared all down her face, but she looked angelic all the same. She flung herself at me. I was so surprised; I could do nothing but hug her back, a giant grin spreading across my face.

"Emmett. Get these party animals out of here," I ordered, gesturing towards the mad dozen or so teenagers who were swaying to the music, some looking more than a little drunk. Emmett nodded, as Bella rested her head on my shoulder. Her face was tearstained but she looked gorgeous nonetheless. He started heading into the living room.

"Oh and put out the fire," I reminded him, gesturing to the blazing mess in the center of the room. Nobody was paying attention to the fire anymore. Some had passed out, some had thrown up and some had done both. But there was a pile of black ash on the floor, undoubtedly from the arm of the sofa, which was charred. Emmett nodded again.

"Emmett?" I called, smiling at him as sweetly as I could.

"Yes?" He grumbled, throwing me an impatient look.

"Turn off that tasteless music!" I ordered. Emmett rolled his eyes but obeyed, heading over to switch off the CD player and then started to do what I had asked of him. Bella, who was in my arms, looked tired enough to collapse on the floor. If I wasn't holding her so tightly like she was the lost treasure. Actually, in a way she was. I took hold of her tightly and carried her over to the other sofa. The one that wasn't half burnt.

I placed her onto there and she relaxed for a second. I watched as Emmett put out the fire, then started dragging the teenagers out of the house and into the garden of the house. "You cant just leave them there!" I complained, and Emmett grinned.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked me, placing his hands on his hips in a very Rosalie style move.

I was about to suggest something when Bella looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears, which suddenly started spilling down her face.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked, feeling worried. Maybe there was more to this than a fire. What had happened so suddenly to make her like this? Just a few days ago she was fine, hanging out with her 'best friends' and that dog 'Newton'. Where was he now? Why wasn't he here to help her? Isn't that what a good boyfriend was supposed to do?

She stared at me for a second. "Mike. Cheating. Lucy. Fire. Beer. Lauren and Jessica. I hate them." She muttered, making absolutely no sense.

She then burst into tears. I rushed forward, and put my arm around her shaking body.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her, again. She looked up at me, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sad.

"I'm so S-S-Sorry, Edward. A-About, well, Y-Y-You know. Everything. I was a first class A-Hole and I wont blame you if you don't F-F-Forgive me!" She concluded. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking nervous at what my reply would be.

I smiled at her. I couldn't believe this was really happening. This was better than my wildest dreams. What had that jerk Newton done now to hurt her? I swear I would kill him.

"Of course I forgive you!" I muttered. "But I'm sorry too."

She looked confused. "What? Why? Edward?" She asked me. I couldn't listen to her saying my name enough. I had missed that and now it sounded like the most melodious sound. I stared at her, unable to formulate a word for a few seconds.

"For leaving." I explained, when I could finally speak.

She rolled her eyes, looking more like her natural self. "Don't be ridiculous. I know you left to protect me. I've heard that enough times. And I believed it from the first time. When Alice told me." She whispered.

I put my arm around her waist. "Well, its true. But I should have told you what I was doing." I admitted.

She smiled and Emmett bustled in. "I'm sorry to interrupt this whole moment for you guys but I got them all out, and put out all the fires. I'll be waiting for you at home, Edward. And Bella of course." He admitted before heading out.

"I missed you so much," Bella whispered to me.

I smiled, "I missed you more than you can imagine." I murmured, gazing deeply into her eyes. "So you'll take me back, love?" I added, hopefully.

She nodded, "Only if you do." Bella cried, smiling a little.

"Of course I do!" I told her, smiling back.

She giggled and jumped onto my knee. I traced my finger across her cheek and she blushed, a beautiful rosy pink color. Then I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her closely to my cold body for a few seconds. She was so warm and it was really nice to be close to her.

She hugged my back. "Oh Edward! How could I ever have thought that we wouldn't belong together!" She cried, her face close to mine. Her lips met mine in the sweetest reunion. The kiss was sweet and tender and lasted for a few seconds.

"I love you. Always have, always will." I whispered. She grinned and relaxed against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too." She murmured. Those were the sweetest words I'd heard in a hell of a long time. Like the singing of the sweetest, most harmonious bird. I kissed her cheek gently and she relaxed against me, a small smile on her face.

Bella's P.O.V

I smiled as I leaned against him. It was heaven in his arms. I couldn't believe he had taken me back so simply after all I had done. But after all, he was Edward Cullen. In other words, he was perfect. I should have known I could depend on the Cullens. They were my family, and I knew they would never let me down, not like my so-called friends.

He nuzzled my ear and a surge full of pleasure went through my body as his cold lips touched my warm ear. "I never dreamed we'd be together again." He whispered.

I nodded, "Neither did I. But it's our destiny to be together. You can't fight fate," I muttered. It was so true. It was destiny which had brought us together again, not by choice but because it was meant to be. We were each other's other halves and he needed me like I needed him. But I had pushed that need away and ignored it. But it had always been there, threatening to come out at any time, and only now had it broken out of its well-sealed shell.

"True. But what about Mike?" He wanted to know. He stroked my hair gently, making me tingle all over. I sighed.

"Please don't mention that name around me!" I pleaded.

Edward chuckled, but then became serious. "What did you do? If he HURT you, I swear I'll-," I turned around and put my finger to his lips.

"You will do nothing. Because he didn't actually hurt me. There was just no chemistry between us so we broke up!" I explained.

Edward looked pleased. I didn't want Mike to be put to death. He had brought me back to Edward, and to that I owed him a million thank you's. He made me realize how much I loved Edward and how much I couldn't stay away from him, so to Mike I would be like eternally grateful.

"Did I mention how much I loved you?" Edward whispered, breathing against my cheek. His breath was freezing but I missed it being that cold like hell.

I nodded, "Did I?" I murmured. He chuckled, then pulled me into his arms.

"Come on," He cried, "Lets go see Alice. She'll be waiting, I'm sure." He told me.

I paused, "But she hates me! I was such an idiot towards you all. You should hate me too!" I complained, cringing.

Edward rolled his gorgeous topaz eyes. "I could never hate you and neither could Alice. She'll forgive you!" He assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling butterflies in my stomach for some reason.

"Yes, I am. You girls are non biological sisters!" He told me, smiling my favorite crooked grin.

I smiled back. "Yeah?" I asked, standing up, and taking his hand.

"Yes," He confirmed. Then he paused. "There's just one thing she might be upset about." He started, in a serious voice.

My heart fell, "What?" I asked, discouraged.

"Your hair is kind of a mess. I think its gorgeous but you and I both know she'll flip!" He joked.

I grinned at him, and rushed over to the fireplace on which I had placed my hairbrush. I picked it up and yanked it through my hair a couple of times. I straightened my dress, then quickly rushed into the bathroom to get the mess that was on my face off it. I headed out to Edward who grinned.

"Gorgeous, love." He praised, taking my hand.

I smiled and he pecked me on the cheek. I gazed into his topaz eyes and he gazed back into mine. I know it is kind of cliché to say, but I felt he could see into my soul, honestly and truly. The next second, his lips were pressing against mine into a passionate embrace. The one I had been waiting for. He held me tighter and I knotted my fingers through his topaz hair as we kissed. I swung my hip around his thigh and we kissed for a few more seconds, before he pulled away.

"We really must get to Alice." He murmured, his eyes looking out of focus. I was breathless.

"Do we have to?" I asked, my breathing jagged.

Edward grinned, "Yes, We'll come back after." He assured me.

I sighed then nodded, "Fine. Let's go." I cried.

He nodded, and took my hand again. I straightened my hair quickly and we headed out of the door.

Edward headed towards the forest. "Ride on me?" He asked.

I grinned, "You betcha!" I cried, climbing onto his back. Then he took off through the trees. It was faster than I could remember. I grinned as the wind whipped through my hair. I felt like I was flying, and I didn't even care that my hair would be a mess by the time we got to Alice. I smiled as I held onto Edward tighter. I had certainly missed this!

* * *

A/N: like the reunion? Leave me feedback! I think this story is coming to a close. Only one more chapter and an epilogue left, im afraid! This has been really fun!

**Hugs**

**Lily **

**P.S I don't own Twilight! **


	31. Barbie Bella Again

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Chapter 30: Barbie Bella Again**

A/N: Hey! So this is the last chapter! It's really been a fun story to write and the reaction to the story is awesome! I hope the next one is this good too! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and to those who added the story to your alerts and favorites…. You guys are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who always believed in my writing abilities and encouraged me, I would never have posted the first chapter without her support!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Lily

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt butterflies in my stomach as we approached the door. I squeezed Edwards hand which was entwined in mine, and shot him a nervous look. He grinned at me and I put my hand up to knock on the door. Before my hand touched the wood, Alice rushed out, a giant smile on her face. She smiled at me for a few seconds then hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, a smile forming across my face.

"I forgive you, Bella!" She cried, stepping back. Her topaz eyes shone with happiness.

I grinned at her, "I was such an idiot!" I admitted, as Edward shot me an I-told-you-Alice-would-forgive-you look.

"You kind of were," She confessed, in her chirpy voice, which I had come to miss dearly. Then she started jumping up and down.

"I've got my best friend back!" She cried, excitedly.

I smiled, "And so do I," I added.

Alice grinned then looked at my outfit, a look of admiration on her face. "Loving the dress!" She exclaimed.

"Loving your outfit!" I exclaimed, trying to inject as much enthusiasm into my voice as I could as I gestured towards her Juicy Couture black leather mini and a red rolling stones tank top which made her look really cool like a total rocker diva.

She beamed at me, "Come on Bella. Come on!" She chirped, pulling my hand and dragging me into the house. Edward followed, an amused look on his face. I blew him a kiss as Alice led me upstairs, undoubtedly to her and Jaspers room. Edward grinned and headed towards where Emmett was sitting. Emmett waved at me, a happy look on his face. I waved back and followed Alice upstairs.

On the way up, Esme pulled me into a hug. "Welcome back to the family." She cried, happily.

I smiled, "It's great to be back!" Because it truly was.

"Come on!" Alice persisted, pulling me towards the room she and Jasper shared. She sat me down on their bed and smiled. "Wait a second," She muttered, heading out of the room. I rolled my eyes and waited for her return. What the hell was she going to do?

Alice's P.O.V

I grinned as I headed out of the room to get her birthday present, which I had prepared for her as soon as I saw we were going to make up and be best friends again, and stronger than ever. I skipped into the room where Edward, looking psyched, and Emmett, who was watching T.V, were seated. Rosalie was probably helping Esme in the kitchen and Jasper had probably gone hunting. His eyes were black as coal yesterday.

"Do you have Bella's birthday present?" I whispered, even though I was sure Bella couldn't hear.

Edward grinned, "Yes! I brought the present you told me to," He exclaimed, coming towards me.

Being back together with Bella really made him glow and look, well, alive. I smiled and took the small box he had offered me. It had in it a charm bracelet, which had belonged to his mother. It was really special to him, and I told him it would be the perfect birthday/getting back together gift. I was ecstatic they were back together and even happier that I had my BFF back.

"I really love her!" Edward put in, smiling.

"I know. Okay, wait here. I have to give her my present first," I ordered, heading out of the room.

He rolled his eyes, then sank back into the seat next to Emmett. He and Emmett started talking about soccer, so I rushed out of the room and towards the kitchen then grinned at Esme who was writing in silver on the gargantuan pink birthday cake 'Happy Nineteenth, Isabel.' In shining silver icing. She held it out to me gingerly and I examined it. It was a giant cake decorated in pink icing and silver writing. Small cheer girls were made of marzipan and stuck onto the sides of the cake with caramel.

"It took us all day," Esme put in proudly, as she put down her sleeves, which she had rolled up as not to get them dirty.

I grinned, "And she'll adore it, im sure!" I exclaimed. Then paused, "Wait? Us?" I asked.

Esme nodded, and Rosalie came towards me. "I helped," She muttered, looking down at the ground. There was a smear of pink frosting across her right cheek, but it matched her pink 'baby' tank and pink jeans short shorts.

I grinned, and held onto the cake tightly. "Well thank you both," I told them, gratefully. I headed out of the room, holding firmly onto the giant cake. Edward came out of the living room as I passed by, and so did Emmett.

"I want to come!" pleaded Edward.

I sighed, "I want to make this super special for her." I murmured, struggling to balance the giant cake on my tiny hip as I spoke to him.

"Please! I want to watch her blow out the candles for her nineteenth birthday!" He exclaimed, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Emmett grinned, "My brother, going out with an older woman! Radical!" He joked.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Please, Ali. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please! I'll buy you a new summer wardrobe," He bribed, his eyes twinkling.

I sighed, "Fine! But only for the wardrobe." I joked. I turned up and headed up the stairs. Edward and Emmett followed. Esme and Rosalie, who had decided to come, followed us into my bedroom. I quickly lit the candles with the matches Esme had given me and we headed into the room.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" We all sang, as we entered the room where a happy looking Bella sat on the bed, a giant grin on her face.

Bella's P.O.V

I grinned as they headed into the room with a giant sweet smelling cake. It was pink with silver icing, and tiny marzipan cheerleaders on it. It was the most beautiful cake I had ever seen, including the one Jessica and Lauren had picked out and we had never gotten to use. This cake was breathtaking. It said on it, 'Happy Nineteenth, Isabel' in beautiful cursive handwriting.

I blew out the silver candles on it, then scowled at the name. I hated the name 'Isabel' now. She had turned my life upside down. And in a bad way too. Alice placed the cake on her bed, and rushed towards me, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, sounding worried. "Don't you like it?" she looked like she was going to cry, if vampires could cry that is.

I shook my head, "No! I love it. I just hate that name now," I muttered. Alice grinned and gave me a big hug. I smiled back, then headed over to the cake, scooped up the icing from on the cake that said 'Isabel' and stuffed it into my mouth.

Alice giggled, "What are you doing, Bella?" She asked.

I smiled, my mouth full of pink icing. "Icings the best part." I explained.

Edward and Emmett chuckled and Alice grinned. Esme and Rosalie had sat down on the bed and were discussing the pros and cons of fake nails. "Aren't you going to ask me how I got the cake?" Alice teased.

I rolled my eyes, swallowing the last piece of icing. "You're psychic, duh. You knew we'd make up!" I told her.

Alice smiled, "You're right." She murmured, with a wink in my direction.

I grinned and took another piece of cake. "Yum! This is delicious. Who made it?" I asked.

"Rosalie and I," Esme told me, smiling at me a sweet smile.

I grinned, "Really?" I asked, putting a piece of cake into my mouth.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes. I helped." She confirmed.

"Thank you both so much. It is the best present ever," I murmured, savoring the taste of the cake.

"It was Alice's idea," Esme told me, shooting a glance at Alice, who was perched on the bed, talking to Emmett and Edward.

I nodded, "Thank you all then," I told them.

Suddenly, Rosalie stood up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, confused. "Why are you hugging me? Don't you hate me?" I asked, incredulously. Edward and Emmett turned to smile in our direction.

Rosalie shook her head, her beautiful halo of golden hair bobbing up and down. "Not anymore, anyway. You made the right decision." She told me, smiling.

I grinned and took the plate, which Alice had just handed me, full of cake. There was no point of the plate though, seeing as how none of them actually ate. But I guess it was the thought that counted.

Edward then came over to me. "Come on, lets take a walk," He murmured, kissing my forehead.

I nodded, stuffing the last piece of cake into my mouth. Then I put the plate down on Alice's bedside table, and followed Edward out of the room. He kissed me tenderly on the lips, then I took his hand. " Lets go downstairs, I want to give you something." He told me, quietly.

I smiled as we headed down the stairs and out of the house. It was just after twilight, and the dark had enveloped the world. It was so breathtakingly beautiful to stare up at the shining stars amidst this obscurity.

Edward then turned to face me. He took out a box, and inside it was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. It was gold with silver charms, which included a heart, a cupid and a rose.

"I-I couldn't," I muttered, admiring the shining piece of jewelry, which was so obviously an antique.

"You must. Its for you, my love," He whispered, strapping it onto my wrist.

"Its so beautiful," I cried, admiring it.

He smiled, "Your beauty makes it look dull," He whispered, his cold breath tinkling on my warm skin in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Good shivers though. I blushed as he gazed deeply into my eyes for a few seconds. I had only been with him for a couple of hours, yet he had made me blush more than I had ever since he had left.

I admired the bracelet one more time. "Where did you get this from? It's marvelous." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking towards the forest.

He was quiet for a second. "It was my mothers. She told me to give it to the woman I loved and wanted to spend my life with. Or in my case, my eternity." He admitted, meeting my eyes once again.

I smiled as our lips molded against each other in a sweet kiss. I was becoming more accustomed to the sensation of his cold lips against my warm lips. "I love you Isabella Swan," He whispered, when we were done.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I murmured, shooting him a tiny smile.

He grinned back. "I love the way you say my name," He admired.

I nodded, "And I love the way you say 'I love the way you say my name'." I muttered.

He stroked my cheek and sighed, "Ah, Bella. I never believed in my wildest dreams you'd let us be together again," He whispered.

"This must be your wildest dreams then" I joked, smiling.

He smiled back, "It sure is!" He muttered, leaning in for a hug. I hugged him back, tightly, just as I heard an annoying tinkly voice behind us. Alice was running towards us, a tiny smile on her face. I groaned and Edward chuckled.

"Bella? I want to give you a makeover! Come on, we can play 'Barbie Bella' again. Just like back then," She chirped.

"Alice, that was only last year," I reminded her.

She shrugged, "Whatever," She muttered. I didn't want to go and play Barbie Bella now. Or ever honestly. I wanted to stay in Edwards's arms forever.

"But I-I-I wanna stay with Edward." I whimpered, leaning my head against his chest.

She rolled her eyes; "There's time for him later! You have all night. Please come, just for a few hours. We can practice the cheer routine." She suggested.

I bit my lip, "About that, Alice. Erm, I'm quitting the cheer squad!" I admitted.

Her face fell, "Wait. What? NO! Why?" She exclaimed.

I smiled at Edward. "I want to spend ALL my free time with your brother!" I told her.

She scowled at me, "But why?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Because I love him, just as you love Jasper. Now you can be cheer captain." I reminded her.

She grinned, "Yeah! I can. Now come on!" She cried, pulling my hand.

I groaned, but turned to Edward, who shrugged.

"I hate you, Alice." I muttered, bitterly. I let go of Edwards hand reluctantly.

"Aw! I love you too!" She cooed, as she started dragging me towards the house.

Edward followed, looking amused.

"Say goodbye to Edward, Bella!" Alice ordered, in her chirpiest voice.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm not in 5th grade, Alice." I teased.

She smiled and I waved to Edward as she tugged me up to her room. "So do you want pink eye shadow or blue?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. We were so back to Barbie Bella again.

* * *

**A/N: So there was the last chapter! Please leave your feedback, and I'll try to update the epilogue when I can! Meanwhile, you can check out my new story which I will be updating after I finish this one. It's called ****I do but they don't **** and the link is on my profile!**

**Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Juicy Couture. I never will so quit bugging me ! **


	32. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Sorry, did you say Isabel Swan?**

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the epilogue, where hopefully all the lose ends are tied! Thanks to my reviewers as always! You rule!

**Enjoy**

**Lily CullenSalvatore (haha I changed my name! I've become obsessed with vampire diaries!)**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I grinned as we stepped out of the Cullens house. "So do you want me to drive you home?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Why don't we walk?" I suggested, quietly.

He shrugged, and we started walking towards the direction of Forks. "Won't you get tired?" He asked me. It was a pretty long way but I wanted to enjoy the privacy of walking with Edward on a long dark road.

I shook my head, "As long as I'm with you, no." I put in, with a smile.

He grinned back, "Okay, but if you get tired you _will _tell me wont you?" He asked, taking my hand.

I nodded, "whatever." I muttered, because I knew I'd never get tired. And it wasn't from all the stamina I'd gained in cheerleading practice either. We continued walking in comfortable silence. We were just enjoying each other's presence after being apart for such a long time.

After a few minutes of walking, I spotted Lauren, Jessica, Tyler and Jesse staggering across the street. They stared at us for a few seconds, looking especially at my and Edward's entwined hands. Jessica was the first to come over. "Hello, Isabel." She murmured, shooting me a tiny smile.

"It's Bella now," I muttered, remembering angrily what they had done at the party.

Jessica rolled her heavy outlined eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Tell me, what made that big dude kick us out of your party? We were having a blast!" She demanded, looking annoyed. Lauren put her hands on her hips, and nodded.

I scowled at them. "You were destroying my house." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"We were like drunk." Lauren pointed out, as if that explained it all.

"Well, I thought that 'like' friends help their 'like' friends when their houses are 'like' burning." I mocked, imitating Lauren's voice.

She scowled at me. "I see your back to being a big bitch." She snapped.

I frowned at her, "If I'm a bitch, what are you?" I demanded.

Lauren looked insulted, "What's _that _supposed to mean?" She spat at me. She stepped forward as if she was going to slap me, but luckily she didn't.

"It means what you think it does!" I quipped, with a smile.

Jess stepped between us, "What the hells wrong with you two? We're supposed to be best friends," She pleaded.

"Supposed being the operative word," I snapped, scowling at Lauren.

"Not best friends anymore." She added, turning away.

"Okay, well we have to get home. I'll see you on Monday, Bella." Jessica told me, shooting me a tiny smile.

"Unfortunately," Lauren snapped.

I frowned, "Bye Jessica, Tyler, Jesse. _Lauren_." I added the last name with a sneer. They all walked away. I guess we were back to what we were last year, if not worse. Back then; Lauren didn't even talk to me.

I sighed as they headed off. "Urgh. How could I have been friends with _them_?" I asked Edward, who shrugged.

"Don't ask me," He muttered, with a smile.

We started heading into Forks. Sitting on a bench, by the sign that said 'Welcome To Forks, Washington' sat Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They looked like they were talking and enjoying each other's company, though Ben looked kind of sick.

"I guess I've got some apologizing to do," I muttered, heading towards them. I smiled at them, but Angela scowled at me. Ben had no reaction. He was now staring at the floor, a pained expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry about everything, Ange. I was a freak, and an idiot. I thought Lauren and Jessica were good friends, but they weren't. I'm even quitting the cheer squad. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to call Ben a loser!" I cried, desperately.

Angela stared at me for a few seconds, registering for the first time that Edward was with me. She stood up and suddenly enveloped me in a hug, "God, you're really Bella, aren't you?" She whispered, smiling at me.

I nodded, "I'm as Bella as it gets!" I muttered.

She giggled, "I missed you!" She cried, with a smile. Her smile lit up her hazelnut eyes.

"I missed you too, Ange. And you Ben," I added, smiling in his direction. He nodded, but he still looked pained as he stared at the ground. What the hell was wrong with him? His cheeks looked red for some reason.

"Guys, I really am sorry!" I admitted.

Angela smiled, "We forgive you. Don't we Ben?" She cried, looking in his direction.

He nodded, "Yes, Bella. Don't worry about it," He muttered.

I smiled, "Great, so where were you guys today?" I asked.

Angela shrugged, "We took a walk in the forest then we had dinner at Bens. His mother makes the best meatloaf." She added, winking at her boyfriend who had his eyes glued on the ground. What was up with Ben? He wasn't usually like this. Or at least I don't think he was.

I grinned, "I'm sure!" I muttered.

Angela smiled too, tossing her long light brown hair over her shoulder in a very nonchalant way. "So what were you up to today Miss Isabel?" She asked. "Oh happy birthday!" She added.

I winced at the name for a split second then mirrored her bright smile. "Thanks! Today was a long story… Maybe someday I'll tell you it!"

"I hope so!" She grinned, then her face fell. "Oh God! I didn't have time to get you a gift!" She added, blushing.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Your friendship is the greatest gift ever," I told her, feeling very lame.

She grinned then Ben stood up. "Ange, I really don't feel well, seriously." He whispered, clutching his hand to his head. His cheeks were red, and he looked like he was shivering.

"Okay, lets go." Ange told him. Then she turned back to us, "Well, We'll see you guys at school. You will sit with us at lunch wont you?" She asked, hopefully.

I nodded, "Sure!" I smiled, and waved as they walked away. Edward grinned at me too.

"I like Angela," I murmured.

Edward nodded, "She has a very pure heart and Ben too. But she has sort of a secret," He whispered, even though the couple were way out of earshot by now.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know! Her subconscious is hiding it. Maybe she doesn't even know she has one!" He added.

I shrugged, "I'll get it out of her later," I murmured.

Edward chuckled, "Whatever 'Isabel'" He teased, running into the forest at human speed. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, despite my feet were killing me.

"I'm going to get you Eddy Cullen!" I cried, chasing him towards my house.

A few minutes later

I smiled as a few minutes later we approached my front door. I was out of breath but I had caught up with him eventually, after he had slowed down to merely a jogging pace though. I unlocked the door carefully. Edward had his hand protectively around my waist. I yawned as I closed the door behind us and looked around. Charlie wasn't home yet, but then again it wasn't that late yet. Edward whisked me into his arms and took my upstairs to my room.

He gently placed me on the bed and kissed my forehead. I smiled and hopped into the bathroom for my 'human' moment. I put on my red flannel pajamas and sat down next to Edward who was perched on the edge of my bed. He was also looking at the photos on my bedside table. I really should remove them. I made a mental note to put them away in my closet later.

"You were so cute… still are," He commented, picture of me in a pink tutu and ballet shoes, my long wavy brown hair tied in a neat bun at my old Ballet studio. I shivered as I remembered my last encounter with James there. I so did not want to remember.

I blushed then smiled. "That was a long time ago," I told him as he looked at the other picture of a seven year old me, hugging Renee tightly a wide toothed smile on my face. Several of my teeth were missing too. He looked at it for a second, my favorite crooked smile forming on his face, then he put it down and winked at me.

"You and your mother look very alike. I'd like to meet her someday, I hope?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure!" Edward smiled at me, making me feel speechless for a few seconds. His gleaming white teeth were like ice against his pale white skin. His copper hair cascaded onto his pale forehead like an angelic halo. Only he was better than an angel. He was my Edward.

"Do you still have the things we got for you on your birthday last year?" He asked me.

I snapped out of my reverie quickly. I shook my head, "Didn't you take them?" I wanted to know.

He shook his head, then he leaned towards the ground, gently pulled up the floorboard and yanked piles of things up. He placed the floorboard back carefully, and spilled the items onto my bed.

I gasped as I realized they were the things I had gotten for my birthday last year. It had seemed longer than a year ago, so many things had changed. There were photos, CD's, the plane ticket and more things I could not recognize. I took them and stuffed them into my drawer. I would inspect them closely later, when Edward wasn't with me. I didn't want to waste merely a second when I could be with him.

"You didn't really take those things!" I exclaimed, with a yawn. I was getting tired, but no way in hell would I admit that. He nodded, and sat back on my pillow. He pulled me onto his knee, and he slipped the covers over us. We snuggled together and I sighed contently.

"This is perfect," I whispered. He nodded and pecked my cheek lightly and tenderly making me feel all warm and gooey inside, even though his lips were ice cold.

"Perfect in every sense of the word," Edward confirmed. I leaned against him

"I love you," I mumbled.

He smiled, "I love you more than you can imagine!" He whispered.

My cell phone then started to ring, totally ruining the moment. I groaned as Edward held it out to me. Urgh. It was Mike. What the hell did he want now? To rub it in my face that he dumped me? Then again, I didn't care now. I silenced my cell phone and leaned back into Edward.

"I'm never talking to him again," I murmured.

Edward chuckled, "Okay, Isabel, love." He joked.

I mock frowned, "Please don't call me that, please," I begged him.

He smiled, looking more like Adonis than ever. "Whatever you want, my love. Your wish is my command."

I smiled too, "hmm... any wish?" I asked, cheekily.

He nodded, and I thought for a second. "I wish we could be together forever," I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "Well that's a wasted wish, love. It has to happen." He muttered.

I smiled and he started playing with my hair and humming the lullaby I hadn't heard in so long.

"Hey! I don't want to got to sleep!" I told him, though my voice was colored with tiredness.

He shushed me with a kiss then hugged me close to his chest. "Sleep my Bella." He whispered.

I shook my head, "But I wanna stay up and talk to you," I protested. A traitor yawn escaped and Edward chuckled.

"Whatever. So what do you want to talk about?" He asked me. I was about to answer but I couldn't find the energy to make my lips move and form words. The last thing I felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Edwards cool lips on my forehead and his low chuckling sound.

The Next Morning

I awoke on Edwards chest. "Morning, gorgeous." He whispered.

I grinned at him as he leaned in for a good morning kiss. I hopped off the bed and headed into the bathroom for another 'human' moment. I then headed back into my room after a quick brush of my teeth and hair. I stepped back into Edwards arms and he hugged me to his chest again.

"I love weekends," I mumbled.

He nodded, "So do I," I grinned as he pressed his ice cold lips against my forehead. I relaxed against the cool sensation, which rippled, through my body like a cold breeze. I don't know why but there was something in me that adored the cold.

"Um… Edward, do you know Algebra?" I asked, though I knew it was a tres stupid question.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Well, later could you tutor me? I'm kind of flunking." I asked, leaning against him. He nodded his head again.

"Sure. Is this so you don't get kicked off the cheer squad?!" He asked me.

I shook my head, "nope. I told Alice before: I'm quitting the cheer squad." I mumbled, feeling ecstatic inside.

He looked surprised, "What? Why?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't want to waste any free time I have when I could spend it with you!" I told him.

He grinned, "As long as you're happy," He whispered, his icy breath on my cheek.

I smiled back, "I'm ecstatic!" I cried, really feeling that way.

"Good to know that's the two of us," He muttered.

He stroked my hair and we were about to lean in for a kiss when I heard Charlie's voice from downstairs. "Isabella Marie Swan!" He yelled up the stairs.

I groaned and remembered the whole 'bonfire' thing. Boy, was I in big trouble. "Come down immediately!" He added.

Edward grinned, "I should be leaving," He muttered.

I shook my head, "No. Come on. Come with me." I whispered.

He looked surprised. "Are you sure, my angel? You'll get in trouble." He warned.

I rolled my eyes, "More than I already am in?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but raised his eyebrows.

"I'll survive," I muttered, with a sigh.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "As long as we're together, I promise everything will be okay." He murmured.

"Do you promise some day you'll change me and we can be together forever?" I wanted to know.

He nodded, "As long as you want to be,"

I nodded, "Forever." I confirmed.

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie yelled again.

I cringed and pulled Edward's hand. "I'm scared." I muttered.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," He murmured.

I grinned and we headed downstairs to face the wrath of my father. I was sure that as long as Edward was with me, I'd be able to face anything, even crazy fathers who sound like they are going to have us put to death. In fact, as long as Edward was with me, anything was possible.

* * *

A/N: So the story comes to an end! I hope you thought the ending was satisfying! And I hope you enjoyed reading the story.. and please check out the authors note on the next chapter to see if I should do a sequel and with some info!

**Hope you enjoyed reading the story!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: urgh, I don't own twilight. Why do I have to put a freaking disclaimer in every chapter! xD **


	33. Thanks and Sequel?

**Thanks and Sequel?**

**Hey Guys! I cant believe Sorry Did You Say Isabel Swan is finished… Thanks so much to all my amazing reviewers. I wish I could say all your names but I'd be here forever! Anyway, thanks so much for all your support!**

**I am thinking of doing a sequel in which the following questions will be answered:**

**What is Angela's Secret?**

**How is Bella's 'friendship' with Lauren and Jessica gonna play out?**

**What will Charlie do to Bella after the whole 'Bonfire' thing?**

**Is Mike dating Lucy now?**

**What about Peter and Jojo?**

**Will Bella befriend Jacob Black and find out his secret?**

**Will Bella really quit the cheer squad?**

**What's wrong with Ben? **

**So tell me if you guys want a sequel or not! Meanwhile, from tomorrow I will start updating my second fanfic 'I do, but they don't' so if you want you could check it out!**

**Thanks once again to all my loyal readers… You guys are awesome and I adore you!**

**Lily CullenSalvatore xoxo **


	34. Sequel is UP!

A/N: So guys this is an authors note to tell you that the sequel is up!! Check it out on my profile, its called 'Sorry, You're a What?' and I hope you guys like the prologue. Please read it and Review.

**Love as Always, **

**Lily xoxo **


End file.
